You live, you fail, you die
by TalynSlytherin
Summary: Ein neues Leben und ein Fluch, noch dazu eine rothaarige Gryffindor - Draco muss überleben. Irgendwie. Aber schafft er es auch?
1. Prolog

_**Disclaimer:**  
>Charaktere des HP Universe gehören selbstverständlich JK Rowling bzw. der<br>Warner Bros. Corporation. Auftauchende neue Charaktere gehören mir - und ich  
>bewache sie eifersüchtig! (Lessa, Angus und Tiel ... um nur ein paar zu nennen.)<em>

_**Widmung:** Diese Story wäre ohne gewisse Personen nie fertiggestellt  
>worden, deshalb will ich sie hier noch kurz erwähnen: Snuffkin, Vroni, Simone, Andrea und<br>ViciousDragon. Danke, Leute!_

**An die Leser:** Diese Story geht von HP Buch Vier aus. Gewisse Situationen  
>und Personen, die wir aus späteren Bänden kennen, werden zwar eventuell auftauchen, aber<br>es gilt: Denkt euch einfach rein!  
>(Beispiel: Sirius lebt noch, Lucius ist noch nicht in Azkaban etc.)<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ausgerechnet <strong>ich <strong>mir eines Tages Gedanken um meine Zukunft machen muss._

_Bleib ehrlich, Malfoy, du hast dir noch nie groß irgendwelche Gedanken gemacht._

_Womit wir beim Thema wären. Ehrlichkeit war noch nie etwas, was mir sehr gelegen hat. Teufel auch, ich bin ein Slytherin, von uns erwartet man so etwas einfach nicht._

_Dämlichkeit allerdings auch nicht, und genau das bin ich gewesen. Ein Vollidiot._

_Warum ich zu Voldemort gegangen bin? Ganz einfach, weil mein Vater es so wollte. Ich habe mein Leben lang blindlings getan, was er mir befohlen hat – aus frühester Kindheit waren mir die Konsequenzen bekannt, wenn ich es nicht tat. Ein gebrochener Arm war noch das wenigste. Mutter tat nie etwas dagegen, und ich bin immer davon ausgegangen, dass sie zuviel Angst vor ihm hatte. Jetzt ist mir natürlich klar, dass ich da sehr falsch gelegen habe, aber davon später._

_Wann ich endlich gemerkt habe, dass ein Todesser zu sein nicht das war, was ich zu sein wünschte? Als er entdeckte, dass Severus Snape, mein Hauslehrer und Zaubertrankprofessor, ein Spion für Dumbledore war und ihn foltern ließ. Severus hat nur knapp überlebt, und es wird vielleicht Jahre dauern, bis er wieder gesund ist. Und ich plötzlich entdeckte, dass ich wirklich ein wenig gesunden Menschenverstand besaß. Ich wollte nicht so enden wie er – und genauso wenig wollte ich plötzlich mit der ganzen Sache noch etwas zu tun haben._

_Mir war klar, Dumbledore und der Orden des Phoenix wussten, dass ich das Mal auf dem Arm trug. Deshalb tat ich das einzige, was mir übrig blieb – ich ging zu ihm und bot mich ebenfalls als Spion an. Fragt mich nicht, wie schwer es mir fiel. Einerseits war mir kotzübel vor Angst, Severus' Schicksal zu teilen, aber auf der anderen Seite wollte ich, dass Voldemort vernichtet würde. Es war meine einzige Chance, aus der ganzen Sache herauszukommen, auch wenn ich damit riskierte, bald in meinem Grab zu liegen._

_Und das ist natürlich auch der Grund, warum ich hier liege. St Mungos, und keiner weiß, was mir eigentlich fehlt. Ich weiß es leider, aber ich werde den Teufel tun, und es irgend jemandem sagen._

_Es gab die letzte Schlacht. Ich habe meinen eigenen Vater getötet, mir wird immer noch schlecht, wenn ich daran denke. Nicht, weil er es gewesen ist, sondern weil ich mir geschworen hatte, nie einen Menschen zu töten. Ja, ich weiß, das ausgerechnet von mir zu hören ist schon einen Lacher wert, aber ausnahmsweise ist es mal die Wahrheit. Er hat mich in die Enge getrieben und erkannt, dass ich insgeheim für die andere Seite arbeitete. Niemand weiß besser als ich, zu was er fähig war, wenn er vor Wut raste._

_Das war mein großer Fehler. Noch bevor die Auroren, der Orden, Potter und Team oder Dumbledore ihren großen Angriff führen konnten, erwischte mich Voldemort über der Leiche meines Vaters. Ihm muss sofort klar geworden sein, was passiert war, und glaubt mir, er fackelt nicht lange. Er sprach einen Fluch aus, den ich noch nie gehört hatte, und seitdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass mein Körper in Flammen steht. Infinitus Flamma – endlose Flamme. Es gibt keinen Gegenfluch, das hat er mir höhnisch ins Gesicht geschleudert. War das das Schlimmste? Nein, ich glaube nicht._

_„**Falls **du überleben solltest – was ich persönlich bezweifle", hat er gezischt. „Denke immer daran, kleiner Malfoy – wenn du es jemandem erzählst, verdoppeln sich die Schmerzen, immer und immer wieder."_

_Ob ich ihm geglaubt habe? Bevor ich nicht selbst ein paar Nachforschungen über diesen Fluch angestellt habe, bringen mich auf jeden Fall nicht einmal Hagrids Hippogreife dazu, irgendjemandem davon zu erzählen._

_Noch bevor Voldemort mir den Rest geben konnte, kam der Angriff._

_Potter ist es schließlich gelungen, ihn auszuschalten, aber das habe ich schon nicht mehr mitbekommen._

_Meine Erinnerung setzt wieder ein, als die Schlacht längst vorbei war und ich bereits seit Tagen im St Mungos gelegen hatte._


	2. Start in neue Schwierigkeiten

Die Hölle konnte nicht schlimmer sein.

Als Draco aufwachte, zuckte er vor Schmerzen zusammen. Das letzte, woran er sich erinnern konnte, war Voldemorts Gesicht, nachdem er den teuflischen Fluch ausgestoßen hatte und ihn noch dazu verhöhnt hatte.

Er versuchte zu erkennen, wo er war. Eindeutig ein Krankenzimmer, jedoch sicher nicht das aus Hogwarts.

Immer noch zerrte der unbändige Schmerz durch seinen Körper, und er biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Du bist wach", kam eine emotionslose, kalte Stimme von links.

„Mum ..." Draco richtete sich trotz seiner Schmerzen auf.

Narcissa musterte ihn mit einem eisigen Blick.

„Du wagst es tatsächlich, mich noch so zu nennen? Der große Held, der seinen eigenen Vater ermordet hat."

„Aber ..."

„Wie konntest du? Wie _konntest _du, Draco? Du hast dich von uns abgewandt, die Ehre der Familie Malfoy besudelt, in dem du dich auf die falsche Seite gestellt hast – und zum Schluss wirst du noch zum Vatermörder. Ich verachte dich und ich will dich nie wieder sehen. Ich kann leider nicht verhindern, dass du die Hälfte des Erbes von Lucius ... Es ist dein Blutgeld, Draco. Denk immer daran!"

Draco starrte sie immer noch entgeistert an.

„Mama ..."

Sie schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Zweimal, und sehr hart.

„Nenn mich nicht so! Nie wieder, Draco!" zischte sie hasserfüllt. „Wenn du mir das nächste mal unter die Augen kommst, wirst du wissen, was wirkliche Schmerzen sind. Du bist nicht mehr mein Sohn!"

Sie drehte sich um und stürmte aus dem Raum.

„Mum, Mum, warte bitte ..."

In seiner Hast, ihr zu folgen, hatte er kurzfristig den Fluch vollkommen vergessen, und landete unsanft auf dem Fußboden, als seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben.

„Mum!" schrie er ihr hinterher, aber sie drehte sich nicht einmal um und schlug die Tür hinter sich krachend ins Schloss.

_Ich werde nicht heulen. Ich werde __**nicht **__heulen!_

Leider vergeblich, und er ergriff die Bettdecke und verbarg sein Gesicht darin, während er vor Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde. Er hatte darauf vertraut, dass Narcissa – gerade sie – ihn verstehen würde. Scheinbar hatte er sich geirrt, aber das machte die Sache nicht leichter.

* * *

><p>Zwei Stunden später hatte er sich wieder gefasst, war in sein Bett zurückgekommen und spielte den Ärzten die beste Show seines Lebens vor.<p>

Jegliche Fragen nach seinem Befinden tat er unwirsch ab und beteuerte, dass es ihm gut ging.

Draco hatte immer noch Voldemorts Worte im Gedächtnis, und er würde nicht noch stärkere Schmerzen riskieren, bevor er herausgefunden hatte, ob er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

Durch vorsichtiges Herumfragen erfuhr er nach und nach, was geschehen war.

So, Potter war also wieder der große Held. Zu seiner eigenen Verblüffung ließ ihn diese Tatsache jedoch ziemlich kalt. Trotz allem, der Schmerzen, der Reaktion seiner Mutter war er erleichtert, denn Voldemort war tot, Lucius war tot, und er war endlich frei.

Soweit es die Schmerzen zuließen, begann Draco darüber nachzudenken, was er weiter mit seinem Leben anfangen wollte. Große Lust, irgendetwas zu tun, hatte er nicht. In Anbetracht auf das Erbe gab es wohl auch keine Veranlassung dazu.

Seine Grübeleien wurden von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.

Draco ging im Geiste durch, wer es sein könnte, und runzelte dann die Stirn. Es gab niemanden, der ihm einfiel. Seine ehemaligen „Freunde" waren entweder tot oder wollten nichts mit ihm zu tun haben, Snape war nicht in der Lage, einfach aufzustehen und herumzulaufen, seine Mutter hatte sehr deutlich gemacht, dass sie nicht mehr kommen würde ... also, wer dann?

_Vielleicht ist es der große Potter _spottete er in Gedanken.

„Herein."

Es war die imposante Gestalt von Professor Dumbledore, der ihn mit freundlichen blauen Augen musterte.

„Mr Malfoy, glauben Sie mir, es freut mich, dass Sie überlebt haben", sagte er.

„Danke, Sir."

Draco musterte ihn ohne eine sichtliche Gefühlsregung, aber innerlich fragte er sich, was dieser Besuch zu bedeuten hatte.

„Ich frage mich allerdings, ob Sie mir erklären können, was passiert ist, bevor wir eingreifen konnten. Wir fanden Sie bewusstlos auf dem Boden, aber darüber hinaus konnten wir keine Verletzungen feststellen, und die Ärzte hier auch nicht. Was ist passiert?"

Draco öffnete den Mund.

_Denke immer daran, kleiner Malfoy – wenn du es jemandem erzählst, verdoppeln sich die Schmerzen, immer und immer wieder._

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Sir."

„Sind Sie sicher?" Dumbledore beobachtete ihn.

_Nein, aber ich vertraue einfach nicht genug darauf, dass du eine Lösung kennst, alter Mann._

„Ja."

Dumbledore seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann wechselte er das Thema, sehr zu Dracos Erleichterung.

„Es gibt noch einen anderen Grund, warum ich zu Ihnen komme. Sie wissen sicherlich, dass Hogwarts zur Zeit noch ohne Zaubertranklehrer ist."

„Wie geht es Severus?" fragte der ehemalige Slytherin unwillkürlich.

„Besser, aber noch lange nicht gut genug. Wir fragen uns, ob Sie sich zutrauen, Professor Snapes Stelle einzunehmen, zunächst für ein Jahr."

„Ich?" fragte Draco entgeistert. „Wieso ausgerechnet ich?"

„Sie kennen sich in Slytherin aus, können die Schüler gut im Auge behalten, und außerdem hat Severus Sie empfohlen. Sie waren sein bester Schüler."

„Ja, aber das heißt doch noch lange nicht, dass ich auch unterrichten kann!"

„Wieso lassen Sie es nicht auf einen Versuch ankommen?" schlug Dumbledore lächelnd vor. „Oder hatten Sie andere Pläne?"

_Ja, den verdammten Fluch loswerden!_

Doch fast gegen seinen Willen begann er über das Angebot nachzudenken. Hogwarts' Bibliothek war die beste, die er kannte. Wenn er Snapes Büro bekam, hatte er genug Zutaten, um gegebenenfalls selbst ein Gegenmittel herzustellen, ohne dass irgendjemand etwas davon mitbekam. Selbst wenn er etwas ungewöhnliches brauchen sollte, stellte es dann kein Problem mehr für ihn da. Und derzeit hatte er noch nicht einmal einen lumpigen Knut, um irgendetwas bezahlen zu können.

„Mr Malfoy?"

„Vielleicht ist das gar keine schlechte Idee." Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Wunderbar", sagte Dumbledore herzlich. „Die Ärzte sagen, Sie können sofort entlassen werden, da Ihnen ja so offensichtlich nichts fehlt." Da war er wieder, der fragende und bohrende Unterton in seiner Stimme.

„Mir geht es gut."

„Wenn Sie der Meinung sind ... dann sehen wir uns in Hogwarts. Es ist zwar gerade Anfang August, aber niemand hat etwas dagegen, wenn Sie bereits jetzt zu uns stoßen. Sie werden sich sicherlich noch vorbereiten wollen, und – aber das sage ich Ihnen unter vier Augen – Severus wäre sicher sehr erleichtert zu sehen, dass Sie in Ordnung sind."

* * *

><p>Wirklich ging alles viel schneller, als Draco gedacht hatte. Bereits am folgenden Abend saß er in der großen Halle, von der er gedacht hatte, dass er sie nie wiedersehen würde.<p>

Ein Teil der Lehrer war immer noch im Urlaub, und nur Dumbledore, Professor Trelawney und Professor McGonagall waren da. Trelawney richtete kaum ein Wort an ihn und beobachtete Draco die ganze Zeit mit einem nervtötend argwöhnischen Blick.

Professor McGonagall war auch nicht besonders angetan von Dumbledores Wahl, aber sie bemühte sich wenigstens, ihr Misstrauen nicht allzu offen zu zeigen, und dafür war er ihr dankbar. Es war sowieso schon schwierig genug für ihn, und Trelawneys unverhohlene Ablehnung brachte ihn zur Weißglut. Was zum Teufel sollte er noch tun, um zu beweisen, dass er auf ihrer Seite stand?

Später, als er dann in Severus Snapes Büro stand, wusste er plötzlich nicht mehr, was er überhaupt hier tat. Die Schmerzen waren mittlerweile so schlimm, dass er das Gefühl hatte, gleich lebendig in Flammen aufzugehen.

Draco ließ sich auf das die nächste Sitzgelegenheit fallen und schloss die Augen. Er sollte besser sofort anfangen, nach einem Gegenmittel zu suchen, doch mittlerweile konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, sich überhaupt je wieder bewegen zu können. Seine Gedanken verwirrten sich, und er verlor das Bewusstsein.

* * *

><p>Ein paar Stunden später wachte er wieder auf, und sein Nacken brachte ihn förmlich um. Snapes Arbeitsstuhl mochte zwar für das Korrigieren von Klassenarbeiten in Ordnung sein, aber als Liegegelegenheit war er absolut unpassend.<p>

Sein Zeitgefühl sagte ihm, dass es irgendwann gegen Morgen sein musste. Die Schmerzen waren nach wie vor da, aber sie wirkten etwas gedämpfter.

Draco wusste, dass Severus Snape kaum schlief, seitdem Voldemort ihn in seinen Klauen gehabt hatte, und beschloss, ihn trotz der frühen Stunde auszusuchen.

Hogwarts war totenstill, er sah nur ein paar Geister, die seinen Weg kreuzten. Der blutige Baron nickte ihm kurz zu, als er an ihm vorbeiging,

Draco fühlte sich einfach wie eine Fehlbesetzung, und erneut fragte er sich, was zum Teufel er überhaupt hier tat. Nach allem, was passiert war, kam ihm die Stille und der Frieden Hogwarts unwirklich vor.

Er klopfte leise an der Tür, die zu den Räumen führte, die Madam Pomfrey für Snape bereit gestellt hatte.

Eine undeutliche Stimme von drinnen antwortete ihm, und er schlüpfte hastig durch die Tür und schloss sie hinter sich.

„Wer ist da?" fragte die Stimme.

„Professor Snape ..."

„Das kann nicht sein, das bin ich", kam die trockene Stimme zurück. „Draco, bist du das?"

„Ja, Sir."

Eine schwache, aber ungeduldige Handbewegung folgte, und sanftes Licht erschien in dem Raum.

„Komm her, und setz dich, dann muss ich nicht so schreien", sagte Snape heiser und wies neben sein Bett.

Die beiden musterten sich einen Moment lang schweigend.

Snapes Gesicht wies immer noch die Spuren der Folter auf, und er wirkte noch viel dünner und hagerer als sonst. Doch die schwarzen Augen waren so aufmerksam und durchdringend wie eh und je.

Draco wusste nicht, was sein ehemaliger Zaubertranklehrer in seinem eigenen Gesicht las, aber er begann, unruhig hin und her zu rutschen.

Snape hielt den Blick noch ein paar Sekunden aufrecht, dann sah er in eine andere Richtung.

„Es tut mir leid wegen deiner Mutter", sagte er schließlich.

„Woher ..."

„Ich halte mich auf dem laufenden. Ich hätte es dir gleich sagen können, Draco, aber du hättest mir nicht geglaubt, daher habe ich es dabei gelassen."

„Ich habe immer gedacht, sie würde unter ihm leiden", flüsterte Draco niedergeschlagen.

„Das hat sie, Draco. Irgendwann ist sie daran zerbrochen, aber das war schon lange vor deiner Geburt. Es ist leider etwas, mit dem du leben musst, aber nichts, wofür du etwas kannst."

Beide schwiegen wieder.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Snape nach einer langen Zeit.

„Ich ..."

_Bitte, Merlin, kann ich ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen?_

„Infini..." Draco zuckte bei diesen wenigen Worten bereits merklich zusammen und spürte, wie sich etwas in seinem Inneren sammelte. „Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern."

„So?"

„Ich weiß nur noch, dass Lucius ... Vater ... und dann Voldemort ... aber ich weiß nicht mehr, was danach passiert ist."

Snape beobachtete ihn weiterhin.

„Warum lügst du?" fragte er dann.

„Ich lüge nicht!" fuhr Draco auf.

„Das gleiche hast du Professor Dumbledore auch erzählt, und er hat dir genauso wenig geglaubt wie ich es jetzt tue."

Draco dachte fieberhaft nach, um eine möglichst ausweichende Antwort zu finden, und gab dann auf.

„Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen", sagte er schließlich. „Bitte, Severus."

„Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust."

„Nicht mal dessen bin ich mir sicher. Aber ... ich kann nicht."

Snape wirkte zutiefst beunruhigt, aber er drängte Draco nicht weiter.

„Wenn du es dir anders überlegst, du weißt, wo du mich findest."

* * *

><p><strong>Einen Monat später<strong>

Draco hatte sich selbst noch nie so verflucht wie an diesem Abend.

_Wie konnte ich mich bloß darauf einlassen?_

Er hatte das Gefühl, das die gesamte Halle auf ihn starrte, noch bevor Dumbledore bekannt gab, dass er Professor Snape vertreten würde. Skeptische und misstrauische Blicke trafen ihn von allen Seiten.

Am Slytherin Tisch war es totenstill, aber von dort kamen die stechendsten Blicke. Viele Eltern waren als Todesser enttarnt und verurteilt worden, und Draco hatte bekannterweise dazu beigetragen, Voldemort zu besiegen, trotzdem er einer von ihnen gewesen war. Er bildete das perfekte Ziel für ihren Hass.

Argus Filch, der neben ihm saß, schnaubte.

„Lassen Sie sich nicht einschüchtern, Malfoy. _Sie _sitzen jetzt hinter dem Lehrerpult und können Punkte vergeben – oder sie abziehen."

„Habe ich nicht vor."

Er sah über die anderen Tische, während Professor McGonagall die Erstklässler dem Sprechenden Hut vorführte.

Ein anderes Augenpaar traf seines mit einem neugierigen Blick. Ginevra Weasley wurde rot und sah sofort in eine andere Richtung.


	3. Weasley vs McKinley

Die ersten Wochen waren hart.

Draco, der schon immer die Zaubertranklehre allen anderen Fächern vorgezogen hatte, hatte nicht die Spur Probleme, den Stoff der ersten bis zur siebten Klasse nahe zubringen, und zu seiner Verblüffung bemerkte er schon bald, dass es ihm durchaus Spaß machte.

Das Problem war – natürlich – das allgemeine Misstrauen, dass ihm entgegen gebracht wurde. Die Slytherins waren besonders schlimm, aber auch aus allen drei anderen Häusern hatte er damit zu kämpfen. Am einfachsten waren die ersten Klassen zu handhaben, besonders große Schwierigkeiten hatte er mit der siebten. Es hagelte Abzüge von Hauspunkten, was ihn nicht gerade beliebter machte.

Draco hatte nicht vorgehabt, Professor Snapes Linie beizubehalten. Trotz aller Aversionen, die er gegen andere Häuser – Gryffindor im speziellen – hatte, behandelte er niemanden aufgrund seines Hauses schlechter. Er versuchte, neutral zu bleiben, denn er wusste, es war die einzige Chance, selbst jemals normal behandelt zu werden.

Nach den Schulstunden und der Arbeit, die daraufhin entstanden, saß er meistens in der Bibliothek und wälzte Bücher. Mehrmals wies er Pince ab, die fast jedes Mal fragte, was er so verzweifelt suchte. Nirgendwo tauchte der Fluch auf, Voldemort hatte also wirklich recht gehabt, eine einfache Lösung gab es nicht.

Diverseste Schmerzmittel, basierend auf Zaubertrankzutaten, wirkten nicht im Geringsten.

Draco war sich der Tatsache nicht bewusst, aber er sah schlecht aus. Mehrere Lehrer und sogar auch Schüler hatten dies bereits bemerkt, und entsprechende Gerüchte liefen durch die Schule.

„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut, Mr Malfoy?" fragte Professor Sinistra, die neben ihm saß, eines Abends.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen", sagte er und sah ihr direkt ins Gesicht.

Die ältere Professorin musterte ihn einen Moment, und wandte dann den Blick auf ihren Teller.

„Ich bin nicht die einzige, die es bemerkt hat", sagte sie dann leise, um die Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf sie beide zu lenken. „Sogar ein paar Gryffindors haben sich letztens darüber unterhalten."

„Ach?" machte Draco kühl, aber er dachte nach. So konnte es nicht weitergehen, und er wusste es. Entweder er fand endlich einen Gegenspruch oder ein Gegenmittel, oder er musste sich darum bemühen, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, das ganze zu vertuschen.

* * *

><p>Es war nach einer Stunde der siebten Klassen, Slytherin und Gryffindor.<p>

Erneut war er drauf und dran gewesen, seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung zu vergessen und ein paar wohlgezielte Zaubersprüche in die Runde zu schleudern. Viele der Schüler waren nur ein Jahr jünger als er selbst, und sie reagierten auf ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verachtung, Skepsis und blankem Hohn. Die wenigen, die sich wirklich anstrengen wollten, um letztendlich gute Noten für das letzte Schuljahr zu erhalten, hatten kaum eine Chance, sich gegen die Unruhestifter durchzusetzen. Zu seiner geheimen Überraschung gehörte Ginevra – Ginny – Weasley zu ihnen. Sie war auch eine derjenigen, die sich ihre Mitschüler zornig anfunkelten, wenn sie wieder versuchten, den Unterricht zu stören.

Gerade baute sie sich drohend vor einem der Slytherins auf, der bestimmt einen halben Meter größer war als sie. Draco kannte Angus McKinley noch aus der Schule und wusste, mit ihm war nicht zu spaßen, aber Ginny zeigte nicht die Spur von Furcht.

„Wenn du deine Pfoten nicht von meinen Käferaugen lässt, kannst du sie dir beim nächstenmal bei Madam Pomfrey abholen!" fauchte sie ihn an.

McKinley musterte sie nur anzüglich.

„Weißt du, Weasley, man könnte direkt glauben, du würdest dich _wirklich _für Zaubertränke interessieren", schnurrte er dann. „Du versuchst doch nur, dich bei _Professor _Malfoy richtig beliebt zu machen." Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, seine Stimme zu senken.

Ginny wurde feuerrot vor Zorn.

„Zu deiner Information", sagte sie dann mit so eisiger Stimme, dass sie fast Snape Konkurrenz machte. „Ich habe es nicht nötig, mich bei irgendjemandem einzuschleimen. Wenn du durch die Prüfung durchfallen willst, ist das dein Problem. Aber andere sind abhängig von ihren Zensuren, also lass mich in Ruhe, oder du wirst es bereuen."

„Sind wir ein bisschen frustriert, Weasley?" McKinley ließ nicht locker. „Vielleicht weil dein geliebter Potter nicht mehr hier ist, dem du hinterher himmeln kannst? Ich habe gehört, der Loser ist nun ein Ministeriumslieblingskind, trainiert als Auror. Muss ja schlimm für dich sein, soviel aufgestaute Energie ..."

Es klatschte gewaltig, als Ginny ihm eine kräftige Ohrfeige verpasste.

„Miststück!" Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Mr McKinley. Das sind zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, und wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass es mehr werden, würde ich mir Ihre nächste Handlung gut überlegen."

Draco hatte jetzt genug.

McKinley erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, und seine dunklen Augen sahen hasserfüllt in Dracos Richtung.

„Wir sind verdammt groß geworden mit unserem Ruhm was, Malfoy?" zischte er dann.

Seinen Rang als Lehrer vergessen, packte Draco ihn am Umhang, und seine eigenen Augen blitzten unheilvoll auf. „_Ein _Wort noch, McKinley, und du kannst dir mit deinem Vater eine Zelle in Azkaban teilen!"

Seine Stimme war so wütend und drohend, dass der jüngere Slytherin zurückwich und beinahe den nächsten Tisch umstieß.

„Und wenn du es noch einmal wagst, mich zu provozieren, dann kannst du deine Knochen einzeln aufsammeln! Verschwinde!" Die letzten Worte brüllte er förmlich.

„Draco, nicht!" Ginny ergriff seinen Arm. „Hör auf, das ist es doch nicht wert!"

McKinley ergriff hastig seine Bücher und floh aus dem Raum, nicht ohne besorgte Blicke nach hinten zu werfen.

„Du kannst mich loslassen!" fuhr Draco Ginny jetzt an, und verlegen ließ sie ihre Hände sinken. „Im übrigen, seid wann nennen wir uns mit Vornamen, _Miss _Weasley?"

„Tut mir leid", murmelte sie, und begann ebenfalls, hastig ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken. „Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

„Das will ich hoffen", antwortete er nur kühl und wandte sich um. Gerade in diesem Moment überwältigte ihn erneut eine Schmerzattacke, und unwillkürlich griff er nach seinem Schreibtisch, um sich zu stützen, und biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Dra ... Mr Malfoy? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Mir fehlt nichts!" fauchte er . „Gehen Sie!"

Mit einem zweifelnden Blick, sich immer wieder umsehend, verwand Ginny aus der Tür.


	4. Denn der Mars scheint hell heut nacht

Draco trat gegen seinen Bettpfosten und fluchte.

Er wusste, das war kindisch, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Die Sache mit McKinley ging ihm durch dem Kopf, und ihm war klar, er war sehr, sehr kurz davor gewesen, wirklich die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Wäre Ginny Weasley nicht gewesen, vielleicht wäre es wirklich soweit gewesen.

Sein Anzeichen von Schwäche in ihrer Gegenwart trug nicht dazu bei, dass er sich besser fühlte, im Gegenteil.

_Malfoy. Du bist ein Malfoy. Gefühle gibt es für uns nicht, es sei denn Macht und Verlangen. Herrgott, wen um Himmels willen willst du täuschen, Draco? Du bist ein Nichts, ein komplettes und nutzloses Nichts._

Wieder trat er so hart er konnte gegen den Bettpfosten, und das Himmelbett über ihm schwankte leicht. Der Schmerz in seinem Fuß war fast erleichternd, zumindest lenkte er ihn von dem Brennen ab, das bereits wieder in seinem Inneren erwachte.

_Voldemort hatte recht. Ich wünschte mir, er hätte mich damals getötet._

* * *

><p>In Ermangelung einer besseren Idee, und um sich abzulenken, fand sich Draco bald in der Bibliothek wieder. Der große Raum war leer und totenstill, selbst Madam Pince war abwesend. Dank Professor Snapes Fürsprache hatte er die Erlaubnis erhalten, sich auch nachts hier aufzuhalten, ohne Aufsicht, und das war viel wert.<p>

Keine neugierigen Schüler, keine Madam Pince ... nicht, dass es ihm bisher viel gebracht hatte, außer dem Gefühl, ganz allein auf dieser Welt zu sein.

Draco konzentrierte sich auf die Bücher, die er sich bis jetzt noch nicht vorgenommen hatte. Minuten später hatte er das deutliche Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, und er hob langsam den Kopf.

Ein Paar grüne Augen starrten ihn. Und der Besitzer dieser Augen saß auf einem der Tische und sah nachdenklich in seine Richtung.

„Potter. Hast du nichts anderes zu tun als mich zu beobachten?" Das sollte sarkastisch herüberkommen, doch er war sich bewusst, das der Ton eher resigniert klang.

„Malfoy", grüßte Harry Potter kühl, aber er wandte den Blick nicht ab. Aufmerksam und prüfend beobachtete er seinen Erzfeind. „Ich habe gehört, du hast derzeit Snapes Stelle übernommen?"

„Und, hast du etwas dagegen?" Das war leicht, Potter kontra zu geben war immer leicht gewesen.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ist es nicht an der Zeit", sagte er langsam, als würde er jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage legen, „das wir endlich mal friedlich miteinander umgehen, Malfoy? Wir stehen schließlich auf der selben Seite ... zumindest standen wir dort. Und es ist noch nicht solange her."

„Was weißt du schon?" fragte Draco kalt und schloss sein Buch mit einem Knall. „Wiesel und das Schlammblut mögen vielleicht auf deinen Quatsch hören, und vor dir einen roten Teppich ausrollen, aber versuch das nicht mit mir. Was machst du überhaupt hier?"

„Soweit ich dass weiß, ist das ein freies Land", antwortete Harry trocken.

„Ach, tatsächlich? Dann sieh zu, dass du es anderswo genießt. Ich habe zu tun, und du verpestest die Luft."

Harry rutschte von dem Tisch herunter und seufzte übertrieben.

„Du wirst dich nie ändern, Malfoy."

„Danke, kein Bedarf. Und jetzt hau ab."

Harry schlenderte zur Tür. Kurz davor blieb er stehen.

„Du siehst aus wie ein Gespenst", sagte er dann, noch immer so ruhig, dass Draco ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht gesprungen wäre. „Ob du's hören willst oder nicht, Malfoy, eine ganze Menge Leute reden über dich. Selbst Ron und ich haben davon gehört, und wir sind nicht gerade in nächster Nähe. Und Ginny sagt ..."

Draco fuhr in die Höhe.

„Was interessiert es dich?" fauchte er. „Was interessiert es _irgendjemanden?_ Ich warne dich, Potter, lass mich in Ruhe, oder du wirst es bereuen!"

Seine Stimme war heiser vor Hass, und er hatte die Hände so fest geballt, dass seine Nägel schmerzhaft in seine Handballen stießen. Ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut floss von ihnen hinab.

Harry setzte zu einer scharfen Antwort an, aber genau in diesem Moment überwältigten Draco die Schmerzen, die sich schon so lange in ihm gesammelt hatten.

Draco stieß einen keuchenden Schrei aus und fiel auf die Knie. Bei dem Aufprall biss er sich auf die Zunge, und oh Merlin, das tat weh! Dann wurde die Welt einen Moment grau um ihn herum.

Blindlings stütze er sich auf dem Fußboden auf und versuchte, tief durchzuatmen. Potter war vergessen, die Angst sich zu verraten, einfach alles ... solange er nur atmen konnte ...

Aus weiter Ferne hörte er einen erschrockenen Ruf, und kräftige Hände, die ihn auf den Rücken drehten und festhielten.

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann sah er wieder klar.

„Loslassen!" Heftig stieß er Harry von sich.

„Du spinnst doch!" Jetzt verlor Harry ebenfalls die Geduld. „Mir ist doch piepegal, was du mit deinem Leben machst! Aber solange du hier in Hogwarts bist, gefährdest du alle, die um dich herum sind, was auch immer Voldemort mit dir gemacht hat. Der Himmel weiß, was Dumbledore dazu veranlasst hat, ausgerechnet _dich _hierher zu bringen!"

Er wischte sich die Hände am Umhang ab, als hätte er etwas Schmutziges angefasst, und sah angewidert auf Draco hinunter. Dann drehte er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und verließ türenschlagend die Bibliothek.

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück sah Draco, dass Potter und Weasley immer noch da waren. Sie saßen am Gryffindor Tisch, Ginny zwischen ihnen, und amüsierten sich scheinbar königlich.<p>

Genau das Gegenteil war bei ihm selbst der Fall. Er fühlte sich immer noch, als wäre gerade eine Horde von Hippogreifen über ihn hinweggetrampelt, und die Schmerzen waren schlimmer denn je. Draco spielte mit dem Gedanken, sich einfach krank zu melden, aber er fürchtete den scharfen Blick Madam Pomfreys.

„Was machen _die _hier?" fragte er Professor Sinistra leise und nickte zum Gryffindor Tisch.

„Oh, Mr Potter und Mr Weasley? Soweit ich dass weiß, hatten sie eine Besprechung mit Professor Dumbledore, und heute Nachmittag trifft sich der Orden des Phönix hier."

Dass traf Draco mehr, als er zugeben würde. Sicher, er hatte nie dazugehört, aber verdammt, er hatte den Kampf mitentschieden. War es dann zuviel verlangt, dass er miteinbezogen wurde?

Gereizt schob er seinen Teller von sich. Genau in diesem Moment sah Ron Weasley spöttisch in seine Richtung. Harry folgte seinem Blick und stieß seinem Freund in die Rippen, sagte leise etwas zu ihm. Weasleys Blick wurde noch aufmerksamer, und er musterte Draco neugierig.

_Ich bring ihn um, wenn er ihm erzählt, was gestern Abend passiert ist!_

Er wurde durch die Posteulen abgelenkt. Seine eigene Adlereule, Desdemona, landete direkt vor ihm und schüttelte gereizt das Gefieder. Draco löste das Pergament von ihrem Bein und beobachtete sie. Er hatte sie in letzter Zeit ziemlich vernachlässigt, und das nahm ihm Des sehr übel, wie es schien, denn sie flog sofort wieder auf.

Draco sah sich das Papier an. Irgendwie wirkte es offiziell.

_Sehr geehrter Mr Malfoy,  
><em>_nach dem bedauerlichen Hinscheiden Ihres Vaters _- er schnaubte verächtlich – _wird nunmehr sein Erbe vollstreckt.  
><em>_Mrs Narcissa Malfoy hat darauf bestanden, Ihnen die nötigen Papiere schriftlich zukommen zu lassen, da sie keinen Kontakt mit Ihnen wünscht.  
><em>_Das Erbe teilt sich zwischen Ihnen und Mrs Malfoy auf. Das bedeutet zu gleichen Teilen die Summe von 1,8 Millionen Galleonen. Ferner fällt Malfoy Manor mit Inventar und sämtlichem Landbesitz an Mrs Malfoy, während Ihnen der Besitz von Crestville House und dem Londoner Stadtapartment zufällt.  
><em>_Das Geld und die Besitzpapiere wurden bereits Ihrem Gringotts Verlies hinzugefügt. Die nötigen Unterschriften leisten Sie bitte auf den beiliegenden Papieren ..._

Draco knüllte das Papier wütend zusammen. Das war mehr oder minder das, was er erwartet hatte, aber im Stillen hatte er immer noch gehofft, seine Mutter würde endlich zur Besinnung kommen und ihn verstehen. Scheinbar umsonst.

„Schlechte Nachrichten?" flötete Trelawney von rechts und sah ihn dabei mit einem fast hämischen Gesichtsausdruck an.

Dass beide sich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnten, war schon bald nach seinem Eintreffen im August offensichtlich geworden. Auch, dass sich die Lehrerin für Wahrsagen ein paar Mal sehr heftig bei Dumbledore über seine Anwesenheit beschwert hatte, wusste er mit Sicherheit.

Draco musterte sie mit einem kühlen Blick, ließ sich jedoch nicht zu einer Antwort herab, sondern erhob sich und verließ die Halle.

* * *

><p>„Wussten Sie von dem Treffen?"<p>

Snape stützte sich schwer auf seinen Unterarm und beobachtete ihn kritisch.

„Sicher", sagte er dann. „Ich werde über den Verlauf informiert."

Draco versuchte mühsam, seinen Zorn unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Warum sagt _mir_ keiner was? Habe ich nicht auch ein Recht darauf?"

„Das hättest du, wenn es nicht um dich gehen würde", sagte Snape und sein scharfer Blick sprach Bände.

„Was?!"

„Die meisten Mitglieder des Ordens sind überzeugt davon, dass Voldemort dir einen Fluch angehängt hat. Dein Aussehen in den letzten Wochen und dein Benehmen sprechen nur für diese Theorie. Du bist eine potentielle Gefahr, Draco."

„Ich? Ich bin ... das glaube ich einfach nicht!" Draco schrie jetzt. „Ich habe niemanden etwas getan, ich habe versucht ... oh verdammt, warum _versuche _ich es überhaupt?!"

Blind vor Wut schlug er gegen die Wand.

„Bist du fertig? Kann ich jetzt vernünftig mir dir reden?" fragte Snape kalt.

Draco warf ihm nur einen Blick zu und ließ dann die geballten Fäuste sinken.

„Nein", sagte der dann nicht minder frostig, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte aus der Tür.

Snape starrte ihm hinterher.

„Nicht gut", murmelte er dann.

* * *

><p>Draco kümmerte sich nicht um die verwunderten und verblüfften Blicke, als er grimmig durch die Verliese rannte.<p>

Zum Teufel mit dem Unterricht, Hogwarts und Dumbledore, er hatte genug. Er würde seinen Kram zusammenpacken lassen und dann von hier verschwinden.

_Potentielle Gefahr! Dass ich nicht lache!_

Er nahm sich nur kurz die Zeit, ein paar Dinge in seine Tasche zu werfen, warf sie sich über die Schulter und verließ das Schloss. Auf dem Weg nach draußen kam er an Potter und Weasley vorbei, aber er sah stur in eine andere Richtung.

Draco schlug den Weg nach Hogsmeade ein. Von dort aus konnte er apparieren, fürs erste musste das Londoner Apartment genügen. Crestville House war, soweit er wusste, seit Jahren verlassen, und dort würde er kaum Bequemlichkeit finden.

Der Weg führte nahe am Verbotenen Wald entlang. Trotzdem erschrak er heftig, als eine tiefe Stimme ihn anrief. Visionen von seinem ersten Schuljahr, dem toten Einhorn und Voldemort stiegen in ihm auf, und unwillkürlich zog er seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn vor sich.

„Sie sind der junge Malfoy, nicht wahr?" sagte die Stimme, und sie klang amüsiert.

„Wer will das wissen?" fauchte er und wich noch ein paar Schritte zurück.

Ein Zentaur kam aus dem Dickicht. Sein Fell war palominofarben, und Draco runzelte die Stirn. Er kam ihm bekannt vor.

„Firenze", stellte sich der Zentaur vor. „Wir sind uns bereits einmal begegnet."

Die Erinnerung kam zurück.

„Oh, sicher. Sie haben damals unseren großen Helden retten müssen", sagte er verächtlich.

Firenze scharrte mit einem Huf.

„Gestatten Sie eine persönliche Frage, Mr Malfoy?"

„Wenn ich sie nicht beantworten muss."

Der Zentaur ließ sich nicht irritieren.

„Warum rennen Sie weg?"

„Woher wissen ... ich renne überhaupt nicht weg, schlagen Sie sich das aus dem Kopf."

„Flammen kann man nicht mit Flammen bekämpfen. Sie suchen nach einer Ursache, doch vielleicht sollten Sie sich mehr mit den Konsequenzen beschäftigen."

„Ich verstehe kein Wort."

„Denken Sie darüber nach." Firenze drehte sich und trabte zum Wald zurück. Dann wendete er noch einmal den Kopf. „Flammen muss man löschen, junger Malfoy. Machen Sie sich das zu nutze."

„Der Typ ist doch total durchgeknallt." Draco starrte ihm hinterher.


	5. Des Rätsels Lösung?

_Flammen muss man löschen. Denken Sie darüber nach._

Draco stand immer noch auf dem Weg und sah auf das Gebüsch, hinter dem der Zentaur verschwunden war. Aber in seinem Gehirn arbeitete es.

Was wusste Firenze? Er _musste _etwas wissen, das war offensichtlich, doch wie viel und vor allem, woher? Zentauren waren sehr begabt, was die Voraussehung betraf – er vertraute ihnen auf jeden Fall eher als Trelawney, soviel war sicher – aber war das wirklich alles?

Dracos Entschluss, Hogwarts so schnell wie möglich den Rücken zu kehren, war gewaltig ins Wanken geraten. Vielleicht bot sich ihm eine Lösung, aber wenn er in London herumsaß, hätte er es bedeutend schwieriger. Es widerstrebte ihm jedoch zutiefst, einfach zurückzukriechen und zu tun, als wäre nichts gewesen.

_Sei nicht __**blöd, **__Malfoy! Willst du jetzt diesen verdammten Fluch loswerden oder nicht?_

Wütend trat er einen Stein aus dem Weg und drehte sich wieder um.

* * *

><p>Durch lebenslange Übung gelang es ihm, sein Gesicht neutral zu halten, als ihm später am Tag eine kleine Gruppe Mitglieder des Phoenix Ordens über den Weg lief. Potter und Weasley waren natürlich dabei, Hermine Granger, Sirius Black und Remus Lupin.<p>

Draco ignorierte sie und wollte vorbei gehen. Er hatte es eilig, wieder in der Bibliothek zu verschwinden und weiter über Firenzes Worte nachzudenken.

Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich Black und Lupin einen Blick zuwarfen.

„Hätten Sie einen Moment Zeit für mich, Mr Malfoy?" fragte Lupin dann ruhig.

Draco hatte eine bissige Bemerkung auf der Zunge, doch er schluckte sie herunter.

„Sicher", sagte er dann kühl. „Ich war auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek. Wenn Sie mich begleiten wollen?"

„Remus ..." begann Sirius Black, aber er verstummte als ihm der Werwolf einen scharfen Blick zuwarf.

Der Slytherin ließ seinen ehemaligen Lehrer den Vortritt und betrat dann hinter ihm die Bibliothek. Mit einem raschen Blick sah er, dass sich nicht viele Schüler darin aufhielten. Gut.

Lupin beobachtete ihn mit demselben Blick, der ihn schon aus Dumbledores, Snapes und auch Potters Richtung getroffen hatte.

„Hören Sie auf, mich so anzustarren!" Das war nicht gerade höflich, aber er scherte sich nicht darum.

Lupin blieb friedlich.

„Ich will sie nicht auch noch ausfragen, Mr Malfoy. Wie ich gehört habe, haben die anderen es bereits zur Genüge versucht."

„Was wollen Sie dann?"

Lupin antwortete mit etwas, was ihn überraschte.

„Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Crestville House jetzt Ihnen gehört."

„Äh ... richtig." Draco musterte ihn verblüfft. Und dann, nach einer Spätzündung: „Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Nun, mich interessiert das Anwesen bereits seit Jahren, deswegen habe ich Kontakt mit Ihrer Mutter aufgenommen. Sie schrieb mir, es sei in Ihren Besitz übergegangen. Lucius Malfoy hatte kein Interesse an einem Verkauf."

„_Warum_ interessiert es Sie? Es ist seit – oh, ich weiß nicht, bestimmt seit einem Jahrhundert unbewohnt, und nicht gerade groß."

„Nun, es hat persönliche Gründe. Wären Sie an einem Verkauf interessiert?"

Dracos Slytherinverstand begann zu arbeiten. Persönliche Gründe? Oder andere, weiterreichende?

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", sagte er dann langsam. „Ich wollte selbst erst einmal danach sehen." Okay, das war gelogen, aber er würde sicher nichts weggeben, ohne es selbst in Augenschein genommen zu haben. Lupins Interesse machte ihn misstrauisch.

Lupin zeigte keinerlei Enttäuschung.

„Schicken Sie mir einfach eine Eule, wenn Sie sich entschieden haben. Ich will Sie auch nicht länger stören."

Er nickte höflich, drehte sich dann um und ging zur Tür.

„Professor Lupin?" Das war heraus, bevor er selbst realisiert hatte, dass er etwas sagen würde.

Der Werwolf drehte sich wieder um.

Draco hätte sich treten können.

„Nun ... ich ... Warum sollte man sich mit Konsequenzen beschäftigen, wenn man die Ursache nicht neutralisieren kann?"

Falls Lupin die Frage erstaunte, dann ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

„Manchmal kann man eine Ursache nicht neutralisieren – aber das wissen Sie sicher selbst. Ihre beste Möglichkeit besteht darin, die Konsequenzen gering zu halten. Fragen Sie aus einem bestimmten Grund?"

„Nein. Ja. Ich meine ... verdammt, ich weiß auch nicht, was ich meine."

Lupins Blick war aufmerksam geworden.

„Wenn ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen kann, dann lassen Sie es mich wissen. Ich bin überzeugt davon, Sie kennen den Grund für unser heutiges Treffen?"

Draco knurrte etwas. Wie war er auf die idiotische Idee verfallen, ausgerechnet _Lupin _zu fragen? Er musste verzweifelter sein, als es ihm bewusst war.

Lupin sah ihn noch einen Moment fragend an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und verließ die Bibliothek.

_Ursache. Konsequenzen. Flammen kann man nicht mit Flammen bekämpfen. Merlin, ich werde noch verrückt!_

Er war nahe daran, seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte zu schlagen.

_Versuchs doch mal mit Logik, Malfoy. Okay, der Fluch ist die Ursache. Die Schmerzen sind die Konsequenzen. Aber sind sie das wirklich? Nein, __**Flammen **__sind die Konsequenzen. Und wie bekämpfst du Flammen? Indem du sie löschst. Löschen – wo ist mein Latein geblieben? Extinguere. Das ist es, das muss es sein!_

Diesmal schlug er wirklich den Kopf auf den Tisch. Die wenigen Schüler und Madam Pince sahen befremdet in seine Richtung. Das kümmerte ihn nicht. Draco versenkte sich wieder in die Bücher. Jetzt suchte er nicht mehr nach dem Fluch, sondern irgendetwas, was mit seiner lateinischen Lösung zu tun hatte.

Stunden später, als er bereits an seiner Theorie zweifelte, wurde er endlich fündig, in einem der ältesten Bücher. Der Infinitus Flamma wurde nur beiläufig erwähnt, kein Wunder, dass er es vorher nicht gefunden hatte. Nun, eine endgültige Lösung war es nicht, aber ...

Es war eine Anweisung für einen Zaubertrank. Dem Buch zufolge war es eine schwierige Prozedur, aber nicht unmöglich. Das Problem an der Sache war, die Schmerzen würden sich konzentrieren, auf einen bestimmten Augenblick. Das hieß, die geballte Ladung würde ihn alle drei, vier Monate treffen.. Aber war das nicht besser, als mit permanenten Schmerzen zu leben?


	6. Ärger in Slytherin

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen war Draco vollauf beschäftigt. Die Herstellung des Trankes war noch komplizierter, als er angenommen hatte, aber was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Einige sehr ausgefallenen Zutaten konnte er nicht einmal in der Winkelgasse oder ihrem düsteren Pendant, der Nokturngasse zu bekommen. Snape konnte er ja wohl kaum fragen.

Eine Menge Beziehungen der Familie Malfoy waren durch das bekannt werden von Lucius' Machenschaften in die Brüche gegangen, doch noch gab es ein paar Quellen, die er anzapfen konnte. Zumal er das nötige Geld dafür hatte. Es würde nur etwas dauern.

Die andere Sache, die ihn beschäftigte, war Crestville House. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Lupins Interesse so harmlos war, wie er behauptet hatte.

_Du bist auf dem besten Wege, dir Verfolgungswahn einzuhandeln, Malfoy. An diesem Haus gibt es nichts, aber auch gar nichts besonderes. Na ja, von ein paar Kleinigkeiten abgesehen._

Crestville House war älter als Malfoy Manor, erbaut irgendwann im sechzehnten Jahrhundert. Über den Erbauer war nirgendwo etwas verzeichnet, denn die Familie Malfoy war erst später Besitzer geworden, durch irgendeinen windigen Handel oder eine Erpressung, genau war das nicht herauszukriegen. Warum seinem Vorfahren soviel an diesem Haus gelegen hatte, stellte ihn vor ein neues Rätsel. Scheinbar war es nur sporadisch bewohnt gewesen.

Draco hatte Geschichten von Muggeln gehört, die in seltsame alte Häuser eingezogen waren und ein wahres Horrorspektakel erlebt hatten, aber das entlockte ihm nur ein verächtliches Schnauben. Schließlich waren das _Muggel_, oder? Eine der ältesten Zaubererfamilien würde sich wohl kaum von ein paar Geistern irritieren lassen, es musste also einen anderen Grund haben. Lucius' Weigerung, das Haus zu verkaufen, obwohl es so offensichtlich kaum etwas wert war und nicht benutzt wurde, machte ihn ebenfalls stutzig.

Draco klappte die Pergamente energisch zu, die er von einem seiner Informanten erhalten hatte. Es war Zeit, sich um den Zaubertrank zu kümmern, Crestville House konnte warten.

Gedankenverloren, wie er war, prallte er im Gang zu den Verliesen mit jemandem zusammen.

„Kannst du nicht hingucken, wo du rumtrampelst?" schnappte er.

Es war – wie sollte es auch anders sein! – Ginny Weasley. Aber anstatt der gewöhnlichen, verschreckten Antwort funkelte sie zornig zurück.

„Vielleicht solltest du selber erst mal die Augen aufmachen, Malfoy!" fauchte sie und drängelte sich heftig vorbei.

Draco sah ihr verblüfft hinterher. Diesen Ton hätte er am allerwenigsten von ihr erwartet. Dann sah er etwas genauer hin. Die Rückseite ihres Umhangs war schmutzig, und ein Ärmel hing in Fetzen.

„Gi ... Miss Weasley?"

"Was ist?" Ginny schrie förmlich, als sie sich umdrehte. Ihre Augen schwammen vor Tränen, die sie tapfer zu unterdrücken versuchte.

Typisch Gryffindor. Aber etwas anderes ließ Dracos Augen schmal werden. Die linke Seite ihres Halses, halb verdeckt von ihrer Kleidung, offenbarte eine dunkelrotes Mal an ihrem Hals, das verdächtig nach Würgespuren aussah.

„Was ist passiert?" verlangte er herrisch.

„Gar nichts", spie Ginny aus. „Nichts, was dich etwas angehen würde!"

Damit drehte sie sich wieder um und rannte förmlich fort.

Draco sah ihr hinterher, und schlug dann grimmig den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins ein. Er hatte bereits eine Ahnung, wer oder was Ginny Weasley angegriffen hatte.

Angus McKinley stand inmitten des Raumes und sonnte sich in der Aufmerksamkeit, die er erhielt.

„Das hättet ihr sehen sollen", sagte er spöttisch. „Die dumme Kuh hatte keine Chance gegen den Imperio! Wirklich, Gryffindors sollten mehr für ihre Verteidigung tun. Es war ein irrer Anblick, als sie sich selbst fast erwürgt hat."

Die anderen lachten hämisch.

Eine der Slytherins, eine Viertklässlerin, sah zufällig hoch und entdeckte Draco mit verschränkten Armen in der Tür, der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht mörderisch. Sie wurde blass und warf McKinley einen warnenden Blick zu, den er jedoch völlig übersah.

„Das sollte ihr eine Lehre sein, sich besser zu benehmen", sagte er selbstzufrieden. „Beim nächstenmal kommt sie nicht so harmlos davon."

Auch andere Slytherins hatten nun Draco gesehen. Nicht alle davon waren von McKinleys Aktion begeistert, und sie sahen nun gespannt auf die Reaktion ihres vorübergehenden Hauslehrers.

Draco kochte vor Wut, und er bemühte sich, ruhig zu bleiben.

„So. Sie haben also wirklich beschlossen, meinen Rat anzunehmen, und Ihrem Vater in Azkaban Gesellschaft zu leisten?" sagte er dann laut.

McKinley fuhr herum als hätte ihn etwas gebissen. Er wurde weiß wie ein Laken, doch er fing sich rasch wieder.

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Soweit mir bekannt ist", sagte Draco und ging näher auf ihn zu, „gehört der Imperius Fluch zu den verbotenen." Sein Ton war eisig.

„Imperius?" McKinley machte ein argloses Gesicht, und seine Augen funkelten hämisch. „Das würde ich nie tun."

„Nein? Ich habe jedes ihrer Worte gehört!"

„Und, haben Sie auch Beweise?"

Draco sah sich um. Die meisten Slytherins taten unbeteiligt, und die wenigen, die nicht auf McKinley Seite standen, sahen betreten auf den Boden. Draco kannte die Regeln von Slytherin – verrate niemals einen von uns.

„Kommen Sie mit!" Er packte McKinley am Kragen und zerrte ihn davon.

* * *

><p>„Du hast keinerlei Beweise gegen mich, Malfoy!"<p>

McKinley stand in Snapes ehemaligem Büro, während Draco hinter dem Schreibtisch saß.

„Und wenn ich eine Aussage habe?" sagte er dann langsam, jedes Wort betonend. „Mein Wort und das von Ginevra Weasley? Das würde ausreichen für den Einsatz von Veritaserum." Er bluffte, er konnte sich denken, dass Ginny nichts sagen würde.

McKinley sah ihn hasserfüllt an, aber er fiel darauf herein.

„Was willst du von mir?"

„Ein paar Dinge. Erstens, etwas Respekt wäre nicht schlecht. Zweitens, keine Angriffe mehr auf Miss Weasley. Und drittens ... kein Wort über diese Unterhaltung!"

„Was bleibt mir schon für eine Wahl!" fauchte McKinley. „Kann ich jetzt gehen?!"

„Eins noch, Angus. Sollte ich jemals wieder erfahren, dass etwas ähnliches passiert ist, hast du nicht nur mit einem Rauswurf zu rechnen. Ich mache dich fertig, klar? Und jetzt hau ab!"

Die Tür knallte gehörig, als der jüngere Slytherin verschwand.

Draco versuchte systematisch, seine Muskeln zu entspannen. Die Konfrontation war fällig gewesen, aber das hieß nicht, dass er sich sehr darüber gefreut hatte. Im Inneren fühlte er sich wie ein Verräter, schließlich war er selbst bis vor ein paar Monaten nicht anders gewesen als McKinley selbst.

Ein lautes Klopfen an seiner Tür ließ ihn zusammenzucken.

„Herein!" schnarrte er ärgerlich.

Minerva McGonagall stürmte herein. Ihr Gesicht war hochrot vor Wut.

_Was noch?_

„Professor McGonagall. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Sie sah ihn ärgerlich an.

„Sie schulden mir eine Erklärung. Ginvera Weasley wurde heute Abend angegriffen, und ich habe den sicheren Verdacht, dass es ein Mitglied _Ihres _Hauses war!"

„Ich habe mich bereits um die Sache gekümmert", sagte er unterkühlt. „Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen, dass versichere ich Ihnen."

McGonagall beruhigte sich etwas, aber ihre Augen blitzten nach wie vor unheilvoll.

„Professor Snape hätte nie geduldet ..."

„Ich bin aber nicht Snape!" Draco verlor jetzt die Beherrschung. „Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, aber es war Dumbledore, der mich für diesen Job vorgeschlagen hat! Wenn es Ihnen allen so lieb ist, dann verschwinde ich! Und ich bin nicht der Meinung, dass es Snape groß gekümmert hätte, was mit Ginny passiert ist! Glauben Sie, es ist einfach für mich, gegen meine eigenes Haus zu sprechen?! Ich habe dieses ganze Theater satt, und ich würde eher heute als morgen abhauen!"

Es klirrte, als er heftig ein paar Glasflaschen vom Tisch wischte.

McGonagall war während seiner Tirade merklich ruhiger geworden, und musterte ihn nun nachdenklich.

Draco war knallrot im Gesicht vor Ärger, und er starrte McGonagall herausfordernd in die Augen.

„Falls es Sie interessiert, Miss Weasley hat niemandem etwas davon erzählt. Ich habe sie nur gesehen, und eins und eins zusammengezählt", sagte sie dann ruhig. „Sie ist jetzt auf der Krankenstation, und hat Madam Pomfrey etwas von einem Unfall erzählt. Kann ich mich sicher darauf verlassen, dass so etwas nicht wieder passiert?"

„Das können Sie, soweit es mich betrifft. Andererseits werden hier Köpfe rollen, das verspreche ich Ihnen."

McGonagall nickte, und wandte sich zum Gehen. Dann blieb sie noch einmal stehen.

„Sie sind nicht Severus, das ist richtig. Doch glauben Sie mir, Draco, sie machen Ihre Sache gar nicht so schlecht."

Damit war sie verschwunden.

Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf. Was für ein verrückter Tag!


	7. Dickkopf kontra Dumbledore

Draco war sich bewusst, dass es noch jemandem gab, mit dem er reden musste. Wohl fühlte er sich dabei nicht.

„Mr Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ich muss mit Miss Weasley sprechen."

Poppys Augenbrauen trafen fast ihren Haaransatz.

„Sie schläft, denke ich", sagte sie dann kurz.

„Es ist wirklich dringend."

„So?" Die Medi-Hexe sah ihn scharf an. „Sie ist in keiner sonderlich guten Verfassung. Kommen Sie morgen wieder, wenn es unbedingt sein muss."

„Madam Pomfrey, bei allem Respekt, ich glaube Ihnen nicht, dass sie schläft. Und ich möchte verhindern, dass sich ihr ... Unfall wiederholt."

Pomfrey trommelte mit einer Hand auf ihrem Tisch herum.

„Was wissen Sie über die Sache?"

„Eine Menge mehr als ich will", antwortete Draco mürrisch. „Und ich will möglichst nicht riskieren, dass sich ihre ganze Familie auf mich stürzt. Also, kann ich zu ihr?"

Madam Pomfrey war immer noch skeptisch.

„Fünf Minuten. Und wenn sie nicht mit Ihnen reden will, dann entferne ich Sie persönlich, notfalls mit einem _Petrificus Totalus_, verstanden?"

„Klar und deutlich."

* * *

><p>Wie er richtig vermutet hatte, Ginny schlief nicht, sondern starrte mit offenen Augen an die Decke. Sie drehte unwillig den Kopf, als er eintrat.<p>

„Malfoy", sagte sie kühl. „Was willst du?"

Er ignorierte ihren aggressiven Ton.

„Mit dir reden."

„Es gibt nichts zu reden."

„Ich denke, doch. Ich weiß ganz genau, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht, Weasley, und ich rate dir, lass es bleiben. McKinley wird dich in Ruhe lassen."

Ihre Augen sprühten nun förmlich Funken.

„Er wird dafür bezahlen, klar?" fauchte sie dann. „Ich brauche keinen _Malfoy_, um meine Angelegenheiten zu regeln!"

Er packte sie hart an der Schulter, härter als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

„Hör zu, Weasley", zischte er zurück, „er wird dich _in Ruhe lassen_! Wenn du dich jetzt rächst, und so weitermachst, kann ich für nichts garantieren! Mit McKinley ist nicht zu spaßen, glaub es mir, ich kenne ihn besser als du!"

Ginny war so wütend, dass sie ohne zu Überlegen ausholte und zuschlug. Treffsicher landete ihre Faust mitten in seinem Gesicht.

Draco wich durch die Wucht zurück, verlor das Gleichgewicht und prallte mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand. Als ob es ein Auslöser gewesen war, entflammten die Schmerzen in seinem Inneren zur vollen Kraft. Er rutschte ziemlich unelegant an der Wand hinunter und rang verzweifelt nach Luft. So schlimm war es bis jetzt nur einmal gewesen, mit Potter in der Bibliothek. Aber im Gegensatz zu damals ließ das Gefühl nicht wieder nach, es wurde schlimmer.

Ginny starrte entsetzt auf ihn und sprang dann auf.

„Draco, was ist los? Was hast du?"

Von der anderen Seite stürzte Madam Pomfrey in den Raum.

„Was zum ... um Himmels willen! Miss Weasley, was ist passiert?!"

Ginny zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Ich .. ich habe ... wir hatten Streit", stammelte sie dann. „Er ist ... er hat ..."

Draco hörte nichts von dem Gespräch, denn er bemühte sich noch immer, Luft in seine Lungen zu bekommen.

Pomfrey hob ihren Zauberstab und murmelte etwas.

Draco verlor das Bewusstsein.

* * *

><p>Er stöhnte leise, als er langsam wieder zu sich kam. Die grausamen Schmerzen hatte nicht nachgelassen, sie waren nach wie vor da. Es war, als würde ein Dämon in seinem Innersten wüten. Er öffnete die Augen einen spaltbreit, und schloss sie dann sofort wieder, das helle Licht um ihn herum machte es nur schlimmer.<p>

Er hörte ein paar undeutliche Stimmen um sich herum und versuchte, seine Ohren dagegen taub zu stellen, aber es gelang ihm nicht vollständig.

„Ich habe ihn ins Gesicht geschlagen", sagte Ginnys Stimme. Sie klang schuldbewusst.

„Hat er Sie provoziert?" Das war McGonagall.

Darauf gab Ginny keine Antwort.

„Er ist wach", sagte Pomfrey nach einiger Zeit. Ihre Stimme hatte einen merkwürdigen Unterton.

„Mr Malfoy?" Dumbledore – auch das noch.

Draco richtete sich schwerfällig auf und blinzelte wieder. Noch immer war das Licht grell, und er konnte die Augen nicht offen halten.

„Was ist passiert?" murmelte er.

„Das möchten wir gerne von Ihnen erfahren."

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern." Das kam prompt und viel selbstsicherer, als er sich fühlte.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber dass glaube ich Ihnen einfach nicht. Warum sind Sie der Meinung, dass Sie unbedingt verschweigen müssen, was Ihnen passiert ist?" Selbst Dumbledores Stimme hatte einen Anflug von Schärfe.

„Ich weiß nicht, von was Sie reden."

_Diesen Satz kann ich mir bald auf meine Stirn tätowieren lassen._

„Und ich denke, das wissen Sie ganz genau."

„Nein, tut mir leid."

„Schwachsinn", hörte er Ginny aus einiger Entfernung murmeln.

„Sie lassen mir einfach keine Wahl, Draco. Unter diesen Umständen kann ich Sie nicht weiter unterrichten lassen, das muss Ihnen bewusst sein."

„Warum?" Draco fuhr heftig auf. „Ich verstehe diese ganze Diskussion überhaupt nicht. Wenn ich schon eine _potentielle Gefahr_ bin", er betonte es überdeutlich, „wie erklären Sie es sich dann, dass bis jetzt niemand zu Schaden gekommen ist? Ich meine, außer mir selbst, und das ist ganz allein meine Sache. Niemand braucht die Nase in meine Angelegenheiten zu stecken!"

„Der Orden des Phoenix ist da anderer Meinung", antwortete McGonagall hitzig, aber auf einen Wink von Dumbledore verstummte sie.

„Lassen Sie uns bitte einen Moment allein, Poppy, Minerva, Miss Weasley?"

Pomfrey schnaubte, McGonagall murmelte leise etwas vor sich hin, aber die beiden verschwanden. Ginny folgte ihnen, aber unwillkürlich sah sie zurück, und ihr Blick traf sich mit Dracos. Ihre Augen waren groß und fragend, Mitgefühl stand in ihnen. Draco bemühte sich, nur eiskalt zurückzustarren, aber hatte das deutliche Gefühl, als würde es ihm nicht so recht gelingen.

Dumbledore hatte sich derweil abgewandt und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Wie stellen Sie sich denn eine Lösung vor?" fragte er dann ruhig.

„Ich kann Ihnen nur sagen, dass ich kurz davor bin, eine zu finden." Mehr würde er zu dem Thema nicht sagen, man hörte es seiner Stimme deutlich an.

Der ältere Mann schüttelte nur zweifelnd den Kopf.

„Die Entscheidung liegt selbstverständlich bei Ihnen, doch vielleicht muss ich mich noch klarer ausdrücken: geschieht so etwas noch einmal – in aller Öffentlichkeit, vor den Schülern oder den anderen Lehrern - bin ich wirklich dazu gezwungen, die Konsequenzen daraus zu ziehen. Und ich wünschte wirklich, Sie würden mir die Wahrheit nicht verschweigen."

Draco schwieg verstockt.

„Sie werden schon bald Schwierigkeiten mit dem Orden des Phoenix bekommen, wenn der Vorfall heute bekannt wird. Was mich noch zu einer anderen Sache bringt: was ist zwischen Ihnen und Miss Weasley passiert? So ganz kann ich nicht an den ‚Unfall' glauben, von dem sie erzählt hat."

„Wenn sie nicht darüber reden will, wer bin ich, ihre Angelegenheiten herauszuposaunen?"

„Lehrer zu sein heißt nicht nur, Ihren Schülern den Unterrichtsstoff näher zu bringen. Sie tragen auch die Verantwortung, dass ihnen nichts passiert."

„Klar, dass habe ich bei Severus gesehen."

_Ich muss verrückt geworden sein. Erst ergreife ich Weasleys Partei, und jetzt kritisiere ich auch noch Snape. Bald können Sie mir wirklich einen Hufflepuff Schal umhängen!_

Dumbledore hatte die Anspielung sicher nicht überhört, aber er überging sie.

„Professor McGonagall hat mir bereits berichtet, dass sie mit Ihnen gesprochen hat, und ich muss ihr zustimmen. Sie leisten ihre Arbeit nicht schlecht, aber Sie versuchen viel zu sehr, alle Sachen allein zu regeln. Diese Sache ist wieder ein Beweis dafür."

„Kann ich jetzt gehen?" Der Slytherin hatte genug.

„Sicher. Aber denken Sie bitte an meine Worte."

* * *

><p>Draco war wütend auf Ginny, aber in erster Linie auf sich selbst. Hätte das ganze nicht in seinen eigenen Räumen passieren können? Das hätte ihm auf jeden Fall Dumbledores Predigt erspart, und wenn er eins hasste, war es, wenn andere Leute ihn auf seine Fehler hinwiesen, und außerdem auch noch recht hatten.<p>

Es wurde wirklich höchste Zeit, dass der verdammte Trank fertig wurde. Immer noch fehlte eine Zutat, eine Pflanze, die nur in wenigen Regionen wuchs. Leider gehörte England nicht dazu, und Borgin, über dessen Vermittlung die Beschaffung lief, hatte ihm nur sehr zögernd einen Termin nennen wollen. Es konnte gut und gerne noch ein oder zwei Monate dauern.

Und das war definitiv zu lange.

Es klopfte.

„Herein!" Innerlich stöhnte er. Hoffentlich nicht schon wieder McGonagall!

„Darf ich reinkommen?" Weasley.

„Wenn es unbedingt sein muss." Draco war nicht eben gut auf sie zu sprechen.

„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen." Diesmal war es Ginny, die seinen abweisenden Ton ignorierte. „Und mich bedanken."

„Wofür?" gab er zurück. Es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm.

„Dafür, dass du ... dass Sie McGonagall und Dumbledore nicht erzählt haben, was passiert ist."

„Wer sagt, dass ich das nicht getan habe?"

Ginny schnaubte.

„Sagen wir mal, ich habe eine Vorahnung gehabt. Ich werde Ihren Rat übrigens annehmen, auch wenn mir das ganze überhaupt nicht passt. Ich meine, die Sache mit McKinley."

„Umso besser", war seine knappe Antwort. „Noch etwas?"

„Wegen der Sache vorhin ..." Sie sah betont in eine andere Richtung.

„Da gibt es nichts zu diskutieren, denn es geht Sie rein gar nichts an, verstanden? Und jetzt tun Sie mir einen Gefallen, und verschwinden Sie. Ich habe noch zu tun."

Ginny verdrehte die Augen, aber sie verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Morgen, beim Zaubertrankunterricht zeigte sich, dass McKinley Dracos Warnung ernst genommen hatte. Er sah Ginny nicht einmal von der Seite an, sondern blickte stur durch sie hindurch, wenn sie zufällig einmal seinen Weg kreuzte. Auch die anderen Slytherins hielten sich zurück.<p>

Ginny auf der anderen Seite hielt ihr Wort, und auch die Gryffindors hatten scheinbar nichts von ihr erfahren. Die blauen Flecken auf ihrem Hals waren dank Pomfreys Hilfe bereits wieder verschwunden, und sie verhielt sich, als wäre nichts geschehen. Doch er konnte sich denken, dass es ihr schwer fiel, zumal sie normalerweise ein Temperament besaß, dass Dracos eigenem ziemlich nahe kam.

Der Unterricht verlief erstaunlich ruhig, scheinbar hatte McKinley die anderen Slytherins gewarnt, dass mit Draco Malfoy derzeit nicht gut Kirschen essen war.

Das war auch gut so, denn Draco musste sich ein paar Mal sehr bemühen, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Die Schmerzen waren seit gestern Abend in Hochform, doch er wusste, Dumbledore würde seine Drohung war machen und ihn feuern, und das konnte er sich in mehr als einer Hinsicht im Moment nicht leisten.

Beim Mittagessen geschah jedoch etwas, was seine Laune schlagartig hob. Ein dünner Umschlag von Borgin wurde ihm durch eine graue Eule zugestellt, die aussah, als hätte sie schon bessere Tage gesehen. Das konnte nur eins sein, und ein rascher Blick überzeugte ihn davon.

Endlich!


	8. Ein überraschendes Ergebnis

Draco starrte auf die kleine Flasche, die vor ihm stand. Der Extinguere Serum – wie er es insgeheim nannte – war fertiggestellt. Doch trotz allen Geschehnissen zögerte er, es wirklich anzuwenden. Er begab sich auf gefährliches Terrain, und er wusste es. Er würde in Zukunft immer von diesem Trank abhängig sein, es sei denn, er wünschte, dass es weiterging wie bisher.

Er befand sich nicht in Hogwarts, sondern in London. Das Apartment war längere Zeit nicht genutzt worden, aber er hatte einige Hauselfen veranlasst, vorher Ordnung zu schaffen, also war es nicht allzu ungemütlich. Wenn er die Reaktion auf den Trank richtig beurteilte, dann würde er in den nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden nicht in der Lage sein, einen einzigen Muskel zu bewegen, und er konnte in Hogwarts nicht riskieren, dass ihn jemand sah. Er hatte das ganze Wochenende Zeit, niemand würde ihn vermissen.

Müde strich er sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Die letzten Monate hatten bereits deutlich an seinen Kräften gezehrt. Nach der Konfrontation mit Dumbledore in der Krankenstation waren weitere vier Wochen vergangen – solange hatte die weitere Herstellung des Trankes gedauert. Jetzt war es bereits Anfang Dezember.

Snapes Zustand hatte sich sehr gebessert, und er würde spätestens im neuen Schuljahr – also Anfang September – seinen Posten wieder übernehmen können. Warum die Heilung seines ehemaligen Lehrers so lange dauerte, zumal mit Hilfe von Magie, entzog sich seiner Kenntnis, davon mal abgesehen.

Er wusste nicht so recht, ob er über die Entwicklung froh sein sollte. Einerseits wäre es sicher ein enorm erleichterndes Gefühl, den ganzen Kram abgeben zu können, doch andererseits ... was würde er weiter anfangen? In Hogwarts hatte er eine Aufgabe, auch wenn sie ihm manchmal gegen den Strich ging. Und danach? Allein in einem einsamen Apartment herumzusitzen erschien ihm nicht gerade als der Inbegriff von Lebenserfüllung.

_Echt, manchmal war das Leben doch einfacher als Sohn von Lucius Malfoy. Zumindest wusste ich, was ich tun sollte. Oh ja, klasse Gedanke. Nach und nach Leute abzuschlachten oder jetzt in Azkaban zu sitzen, wäre wirklich erfreulicher!_

„Ach halt die Klappe", murmelte er seiner inneren Stimme zu. Wieder drehte er das Fläschchen in seinen Händen.

Noch nie war ihm so bewusst gewesen, dass er allein war. Nur der Gedanke hätte ihn noch in der Schule zu einem höhnischen Lachen herausgefordert. Jetzt kam ihm das ganze überhaupt nicht mehr witzig vor. Er war nicht Snape, der am liebsten überhaupt nichts mit anderen Leuten zu tun hatte, und nur für seine Zaubertränke lebte.

Bedauernd dachte er an Pansy. Die jüngste Parkinson Tochter war während des Krieges gegen Voldemort getötet worden. Trotz aller Gerüchte, die er und sie vorsichtig ausgestreut hatten, waren die beiden Slytherins nie ein Paar gewesen. Pansy war ganz einfach einer der wenigen Freunde, die er wirklich gehabt hatte. Sie hatte ihn auch ohne viel Worte verstanden, und, trotzdem sie zu einer Todesser Familie gehört hatte, immer auf seiner Seite gestanden. Ihr Tod war für ihn schmerzhafter gewesen als der Schlag, den ihm Ginny Weasley vor einiger Zeit verpasst hatte.

Crabbe war ebenfalls tot und Goyle – hoffnungslos. Sein Vater saß in Azkaban, und er hätte einen Cruciatus riskiert, wenn er mit ihm Kontakt aufgenommen hätte. Milly Bulstrode saß ebenfalls in Azkaban, und für sie galt dasselbe wie für Gregory Goyle.

Mehr Leute gab es einfach nicht. Lucius Malfoy hatte es nie zugelassen, dass sein Sohn allzu viele echte Freunde besaß. Für den verstorbenen Malfoy senior gab es so etwas wie Freundschaft nicht. Damals hatte Draco genau die selbe Meinung gehabt – Pansy mal ausgenommen - , aber mittlerweile sah die Sache doch etwas anders aus.

Er schob seinen Stuhl zurück und wanderte unruhig von hin und her.

Seit er ihm im Hogwarts Zug begegnet war, hatte er Potter verachtet, da er so an der Freundschaft zu Weasley und später auch zu Granger hing. Ein Wiesel und dann auch noch ein Schlammblut! Gleichzeitig hatte er Harry beneidet, um den Ruhm und all die Aufmerksamkeit, die der Gryffindor immer auf sich zog, obwohl er wusste, dass Potter es gehasst hatte. Nur zu gern hätte er mit ihm getauscht.

Im Endeffekt lief es doch alles auf eins hinaus – er saß jetzt hier und bemitleidete sich selbst.

_So weit ist es also schon mit dir gekommen, Malfoy._

Er drehte sich abrupt um und ergriff die kleine Flasche. Es waren nur wenige Schlucke, danach ließ er sich wieder auf dem Stuhl nieder und wartete angespannt.

Die Wirkung setzte nur Sekunden später ein, und seine Erwartungen wurden nicht im Mindestesten enttäuscht.

* * *

><p>Am Sonntagnachmittag sah Draco in den Spiegel und schrak zurück.<p>

Selbst dem Spiegel hatte es die Sprache verschlagen, und keine Antwort kam von dem vorlauten Ding.

Potter hatte vor ein paar Monaten gesagt, er sähe aus wie ein Geist. Damals hatte er den Gedanken als lächerlich abgetan, aber diesmal stimmte es wirklich. Seine Haut, die schon normalerweise sehr blass war, erschien ihm fast durchscheinend. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, deren Pupillen geweitet waren und die Qualen wiederspiegelten, die er in den vielen Stunden empfunden hatte.

Hätte er sich während der schier endlos scheinenden Zeit bewegen können, er hätte sofort seinen Zauberstab erhoben, um den Schmerzen ein Ende zu bereiten und um sich selbst zu töten. Aber es war ihm die ganze Zeit über nicht einmal möglich gewesen, nur einen Finger zu heben.

Draco spritzte sich Wasser ins Gesicht und kämpfte gegen den Drang an, sich wieder zu übergeben. Wenn das alte Buch wirklich recht gehabt hatte, sollte es ihm in nur wenigen Stunden besser gehen. Bis zum nächsten Mal – aber darüber wollte er noch nicht nachdenken. Allein der Gedanke daran ließ ihm einen Schauder über den Rücken laufen.

* * *

><p>Ein anhaltendes Starren traf Draco, als er am Montagmorgen am Lehrertisch auftauchte.<p>

Draco ignorierte sie alle und setzte sich nonchalant. Das konnte er ohne weiteres, denn die Schmerzen waren weg, vollständig aus seinem Körper geschwunden. Das erstemal seit Voldemorts Fluch fühlte er sich völlig symptomfrei, auch wenn der Friede zeitlich begrenzt war.

Man sah es seinem äußeren Erscheinungsbild an, deswegen auch die vielen Blicke, die er auf sich zog. Er sah wieder genauso aus, wie er Hogwarts damals verlassen hatte.

Professor Sinistras Gesichtsausdruck war so verdattert, dass er sich ein Grinsen verkneifen mussten.

„Alles in Ordnung, Mr Malfoy?"

„Natürlich, Professor. Wieso?" fragte er harmlos, aber seine Augen funkelten.

„Sie ... Sie wirken verändert." Die ältere Frau wandte den Blick nicht ab.

Draco wusste nicht, ob er sich geschmeichelt oder mehr verlegen fühlen sollte. Noch bevor er sich eine Antwort zurechtlegen konnte, spürte er einen anderen Blick, und er sah in die Halle, direkt auf den Gryffindor Tisch.

Ginny hatte ihren eigenen Kopf derart verdreht, dass sie schon bald schielte. Die anderen Gryffindors um sie herum beobachteten sie mit einem skeptischen Blick, der sie aber nicht zu stören schien.

Draco scherte sich ebenfalls nicht um die Blicke, die er erntete, und zwinkerte ihr kurz zu. Er hatte zu gute Laune, um sich darum zu kümmern, was andere Leute von ihm dachten.

Ginny lächelte in seine Richtung.

Draco grinste zurück, und beschäftigte sich dann mit seinem Essen. Merlin, er hatte sich seit Monaten nicht so gut gefühlt wie jetzt!

* * *

><p>Jedem einzelnen in Hogwarts fiel die Veränderung in Draco Malfoy auf.<p>

Fast alle waren verblüfft und nicht wenige argwöhnisch. Es vergingen nur zwei Tage, und Draco erhielt ein außergewöhnlich formelles Schreiben, dass eine Einladung zum Treffen des Phoenix-Ordens enthielt. Er konnte sich denken, worum es ging.

Absichtlich traf er zwanzig Minuten zu spät ein. Alle anderen waren bereits versammelt und das Schweigen in dem geheimen Raum Hogwarts' war erdrückend.

Draco wirkte ungerührt als er eintrat. Er sah Potter, Weasley und Granger zusammen in einer Reihe, Sirius Black und Remus Lupin an beiden Seiten sitzend wie Gargoyles.

„Professor Dumbledore", grüßte Draco kühl. „Was verschafft mir dir Ehre, zu einem Treffen eingeladen zu werden?"

Er blieb mitten im Raum stehen und sah herausfordernd auf den Direktor von Hogwarts, der gleichzeitig den Kopf des Phoenix Ordens darstellte.

Dumbledore sah amüsiert aus, während viele andere empört in seine Richtung sahen. Draco kümmerte das nicht.

„Bitte setzen Sie sich, Mr Malfoy."

„Danke, Sir."

Nichtsdestotrotz kam er sich vor wie in einem Verhör. Bald sollte sich sein erster Eindruck bestätigen.

Trelawney hatte sich erhoben, die Augen hinter ihrer dicken Brille blitzten unheilvoll.

„Ich verlange von Ihnen, Professor Dumbledore, dass dieser ... dieses ... dass Mr Malfoy aus Hogwarts entfernt wird!" Ihre Stimme war schrill und laut.

„Mit welcher Begründung, Sybil?" fragte Dumbledore mild.

„Er steht unter einem dunklen Fluch! Mein inneres Auge hat es gesehen, und es lügt nie!"

Ein gespieltes Husten antwortete ihr. Es kam von Potter, Black, Granger – und von Draco selbst.

Trelawney wurde feuerrot im Gesicht. Aber sie gab nicht auf.

„Sehen Sie ihn doch an!" Sie wies auf Draco, der nur eine Augenbraue hochzog und sie anstarrte. „Seit dem Sommer sah er aus wie eine Leiche, und jetzt wirkt er wie verwandelt!"

„Nun, danke, Professor Trelawney", sagte Draco locker und streckte die langen Beine aus. „Ich wusste doch schon immer, dass mein Charme durchaus wirkt."

Hermine Granger hustete in ihre Hand. Er hätte schwören können, dass es ein unterdrückter Lacher war. Harrys konnte seine Gefühle nicht so leicht verbergen, und er grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Scheinbar war Draco nicht der einzige, der Trelawney nicht leiden konnte.

Die Professorin für Wahrsagen sagte nichts mehr.

_Wenn Blicke töten könnten, hätte ich mir die Sache mit dem Extinguere ersparen können._

„Wenn ich auch Professor Trelawney nicht in allen Punkten beistimmen kann, verstehe ich ihren Standpunkt durchaus", warf Lupin ein. „Haben Sie irgendeine Erklärung, Mr Malfoy?"

„Nein, Sir. Ich weiß auch nicht, wovon Sie reden", antwortete Draco ungerührt. Die Wirkung des Extinguere Serums hatte ihn alle Vorsicht vergessen lassen. „Wenn Sie mich nur hierher bemüht haben, um meinen Gesundheitszustand zu überprüfen, hoffe ich, ich kann wieder gehen."

Er hatte sich schon wieder erhoben, als Dumbledores Stimme erneut erklang.

„Einen Moment noch, Mr Malfoy."

_Schade eigentlich. Es hätte ja auch klappen können._

Unwillig wandte er sich wieder um.

„Was ist?"

„Nur eine kurze Frage, um alle Mitglieder beruhigen zu können. Was auch immer Ihnen passiert ist – streiten Sie es nicht ab, wir alle wissen, dass Ihnen etwas ungewöhnliches wiederfahren ist – können Sie garantieren, dass den Schülern von Hogwarts nichts passieren wird? Dass die Sicherheit gewährleistet ist?"

Draco schwieg einen Moment. Das unbändige Gefühl von Freude, das in ihm loderte seit das Serum gewirkt hatte, erlosch plötzlich.

„Ja, Sir", sagte er nach einer kleinen Weile, und seine Stimme klang wieder emotionslos und flach.

Dann eilte er ohne ein weiteres Wort hinaus.


	9. Denn manchmal kommen sie wieder

In den folgenden Monaten fand Draco wieder zu seinem alten Selbst zurück. Ganz so schlimm wie früher war es allerdings nicht, dafür hatte er gesorgt. Das Extinguere Serum musste etwa einmal im Vierteljahr eingenommen werden, eine weitere Attacke hatte er bereits hinter sich gebracht.

Zweimal war er in Crestville House gewesen, und hatte sich vergewissert, dass nichts Besonderes daran war. Lupin musste einen Knall haben, aber wenn er darauf bestand – bitte. Er biss sich sicherlich nicht daran fest, dafür erinnerte ihn das Haus viel zu sehr an Malfoy Manor.

Die Tage waren länger geworden, und Mitte April war es bereits sehr heiß, ungewöhnlich für Britannien. Draco hatte nicht viel übrig für diese Hitze, und er verkroch sich noch mehr als sonst in den Verliesen. Noch immer hatte er keine Ahnung, was nach Hogwarts geschehen sollte, und er vermied es möglichst, darüber nachzudenken.

Zur Überraschung nicht weniger saß er öfters mit Chloe Sinistra zusammen. Astronomie war zwar noch nie so ganz sein Fall gewesen, aber die ältere Frau – eine ehemalige Ravenclaw – hatte einen trockenen Sinn für Humor, und ein erstklassiges Gedächtnis. Es gab wenig, was sie nicht wusste, und was noch besser war – sie konnte Trelawney auch nicht leiden. Die beiden schienen in der Vergangenheit öfter mal eine Auseinandersetzung gehabt zu haben, denn Sinistra nahm ihren Lehrstoff sehr ernst, Astrologie dagegen war für sie kompletter Schwachsinn. So deutlich sagte sie es zwar nicht, aber es war herauszuhören.

An einem der Abende klopfte es an der Tür zu Dracos persönlichen Räumen.

Draco sah unwillig von seinem Buch auf.

„Habe ich ein Schild an der Tür hängen, bitte stören? Herein!"

„Habe ich's mir doch gedacht, dass Sie sich wieder hier verkrochen haben." Sinistra trug ihre Ausgangsrobe.

Draco stöhnte nur.

„Chloe, ich habe Ihnen schon mal gesagt, ich habe absolut keine Lust, mitzukommen."

Sinistra hatte ihn schon seit Tagen gedrängt, heute Abend mit nach Hogsmeade zu kommen. Fast die halbe Schule würde dort sein, die Schwestern des Schicksals gaben ein Konzert. Allein bei dem Gedanken schüttelte er sich.

Sinistras Meinung nach verbrachte er zuviel Zeit allein. Scheinbar hatte sie sich vorgenommen, die Rolle seiner Ersatzmutter zu übernehmen. Grundsätzlich amüsierte es ihn eigentlich, aber in Augenblicken wie diesen hätte er gerne darauf verzichtet.

„Kommt nicht in Frage. Ich bleibe hier so lange stehen, bis Sie mitkommen. Sie müssen endlich mal raus, sonst wachsen Ihnen noch lange Zähne, und Sie fangen an, Blut zu trinken."

„Ha, ha. Haben Sie niemand anderen, dem Sie auf die Nerven gehen können?"

„Nein", sagte Sinistra ungerührt. „Also, ein bisschen plötzlich, wenn ich bitten darf."

„Na gut, ich beuge mich der Gewalt. Aber nur unter der Voraussetzung, dass ich mir das Gejaule nicht anhören muss. Die Damen sind einfach schauderbar, da singt Peeves noch besser."

„Versprochen."

* * *

><p>Die meisten Hogwarts Schüler befanden sich bereits auf dem Weg.<p>

Draco und Professor Sinistra ernteten einige neugierige Blicke, aber da sie nicht die einzigen Lehrer waren, die nach Hogsmeade gingen, fielen sie nicht großartig auf. Dumbledore hatte McGonagall und Flitwick angewiesen, ein Auge auf die Schüler zu haben. Gehen durften nur die vierten, fünften und sechsten Klassen. Die Gefahr von Voldemort war zwar gebannt, aber man konnte nicht vorsichtig genug sein.

Draco sah genauer auf eine Gruppe von Zauberern und Hexen, und verdrehte dann die Augen. Potter! War man vor dem überhaupt nicht sicher?

Sinistra war seinem Blick gefolgt und schüttelte nur leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Immer noch die alte Feindschaft? Sie werden nie erwachsen, Draco."

„Das habe ich doch schon mal gehört."

„Vielleicht sollten Sie es noch ein paar Dutzend Male zu hören kriegen, das ist doch wirklich albern."

„Könnten wir vielleicht das Thema wechseln? Es nervt mich."

Sinistra seufzte, aber sie ließ es auf sich beruhen.

„Oh nein, da sind die Banshees des Grauens schon. Bitte, Chloe, lassen Sie uns von hier verschwinden!"

* * *

><p>Nicht alle Schüler hatten beschlossen, sich das Konzert anzuhören, und so war der „Drei Besen" ziemlich voll. Zu Dracos Leidwesen saßen auch Potter, Weasley und Granger an einem der vorderen Tische, Ginny bei Ihnen.<p>

Das „Dream-Team" starrte verblüfft in seine Richtung. In Professor Sinistras Begleitung hatten sie ihn sicher nicht erwartet. Ginny dagegen lächelte ihm zu.

Draco nickte nur kurz zurück. Das hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, dass sich Ron Weasley auf ihn gestürzt hätte, weil seine kleine Schwester den Slytherin freundlich begrüßte.

Die beiden nahmen ziemlich weit hinten Platz. Von dort aus konnte man den ganzen Raum beobachten und wurde selbst kaum gesehen.

Vor ihnen saßen ein paar Mädchen der Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs, fünfte Klasse. Sie hatten Dracos und Professor Sinistras Auftauchen nicht bemerkt, dafür war ihr Gekicher zu laut.

„Habt ihr schon gehört", sagte eine dunkelhaarige Ravenclaw. „Snape kommt im nächsten Jahr zurück und übernimmt seinen Unterricht wieder."

„Ehrlich?" fragte eine andere. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich hab ein paar Slytherins darüber reden hören."

„Schade. Zaubertränke bei Malfoy hat mir besser gefallen, sein ... äh Unterricht ist viel angenehmer."

„Sein Unterricht?" spottete die Dunkelhaarige. „Oder Malfoy selbst? So wie du ihm hinterher starrst, könnte man glauben, er würde sich gleich in einen Zuckerstange verwandeln."

Draco verschluckte sich heftig und spuckte den Schluck Ale aus, den er gerade getrunken hatte. Dann begann er zu lachen und gleichzeitig zu husten. Sinistra schlug ihm auf den Rücken, aber auch sie lachte schallend.

Die Mädchen hatten sich abrupt umgedreht. Die Ravenclaw, die die Bemerkung gemacht hatte, wurde scharlachrot.

„Mr ... Mr Malfoy", stotterte sie. Die übrigen Mädchen waren ebenfalls hochgradig verlegen.

„Ich fürchte, da muss ich Sie enttäuschen", brachte Draco schließlich heraus. „Ich habe nicht vor, mich in nächster Zeit in ein paar Süßigkeiten zu verwandeln."

„Äh ... wir ... also ..." Die Mädchen machten, dass sie wegkamen.

Chloe Sinistra betrachtete Draco grinsend.

„Zuckerstange?"

„Also bitte, ich würde doch einen Schokoriegel vorziehen", antwortete er in der hochnäsigsten Malfoy Art, die er fertig bringen konnte.

Sinistra lachte wieder.

„Hochinteressant, oder?"

„Jetzt hören Sie schon auf. Erstens sind die ein paar Jahre jünger als ich, und außerdem unterrichte ich. Noch."

„Schon eine Idee, was Sie danach machen wollen?"

„Nicht die Spur."

Die Unterhaltung wand sich bald einer anderen Richtung zu, und er war denkbar froh darüber.

Niemandem war aufgefallen, wie dunkel es draußen plötzlich geworden war, bis …

„Autsch!" Draco ließ seinen Becher fallen und griff nach seinem linken Arm. „Das gibt's doch gar nicht!" Das dunkle Mal brannte plötzlich teuflisch.

Quer durch den Raum konnte er sehen, wie Potter ebenfalls beide Hände vor das Gesicht gepresst hielt – seine Narbe.

„Draco? Was ist los?" Sinistras Stimme klang angespannt.

„Das Todesser Mal", sagte Draco gepresst.

„Unmöglich, Voldemort ist tot!"

„Haben wir das nicht alle schon mal gedacht? Schnell, kommen Sie, nach draußen."

Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley bombardierten Harry ebenfalls mit Fragen. Der sah auf, als Draco und Sinistra an ihm vorbeieilten.

„Du auch?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Draco nickte ungeduldig.

„Beeilen wir uns besser. Ich glaube …" Er brachte seinen Satz nicht zu Ende, denn draußen brach plötzlich die Hölle los.

Entsetzensschreie waren zu hören, und ein unglaublicher Lärm. Es hörte sich an, als würden Häuser niedergerissen.

Die Schüler gerieten in Panik und versuchten, den Pub eilig zu verlassen.

„Ruhe!" donnerte Sinistra. „Sie sind hier erst mal sicher, wir werden nachsehen, was passiert ist!"

Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine waren bereits draußen und sahen entsetzt auf das Geschehen. Etwas wie eine riesige Gewitterwolke stand auf der Hauptstraße von Hogsmeade, eine Wolke, in der ein paar leuchtend roter Augen standen. Ein unbändiges Gelächter erscholl. Fliehende Menschen wurden von Blitzen getroffen, die sie niederstreckten. Darüber hinaus waren Dementoren unterwegs, die einen eisigen Hauch hinterließen. Auch andere dunkle Gestalten waren aufgetaucht.

Jemand prallte mit voller Wucht gegen Draco. Es war McKinley, die Augen schreckgeweitet, und er hatte heftiges Nasenbluten.

„Was ist passiert?"

McKinley antwortete nicht, voller Panik versuchte er sich loszureißen.

„ANGUS!" brüllte Draco ihn an. „Was ist passiert?!"

„D ... die kamen wie aus dem Nichts. Die greifen alle an, alle!"

Ron und Harry sahen ratlos in seine Richtung, doch Draco hatte sehr gut verstanden. Wieder schüttelte er den Slytherin.

„Wusstest du etwas von diesem Angriff? Wusste irgend jemand bescheid? Red schon!"

McKinley schüttelte den Kopf.

Auroren apparierten nun in Hogsmeade, genau wie Professor Dumbledore und der Rest der Belegschaft. Die Dementoren richteten sich gezielt gegen sie.

Wieder erklang das höhnische Gelächter. Es war so laut, dass sich alle unwillkürlich die Ohren zuhielten.

„Achtung!" schrie Hermine und zog Ginny beiseite. Eines der Gebäude neben ihnen war in Flammen aufgegangen und fiel nun in sich zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus. Es musste eine unheimliche Gewalt in diesen Blitzen stecken. Ein paar der Auroren versuchten, mit ihren Zauberstäben das Feuer aufzuhalten, doch es schien ergebnislos.

„Holt die Schüler aus dem „Drei Besen" raus!" brüllte Ron. „Wenn diesem Ding nun einfällt ..."

Doch es war zu spät. Wieder brannte ein gewaltiger Blitz auf und traf genau auf den Pub, der sofort zu brennen begann.

Draco ließ McKinley los und stürzte auf die Flammen los.

„Malfoy! Mach keinen Quatsch, komm zurück!"

Gemeinsam mit den Auroren versuchten die drei Gryffindors, den Brand zu bekämpfen. Die Luft war erfüllt von Rauch, Ruß und den Schreien der Insassen des „Drei Besens". Draco hatte es geschafft, sich einen Weg nach drinnen zu bahnen, und gemeinsam mit einer leichenblassen Sinistra schob er die Schüler hinaus, so schnell es ging. Madam Rosmerta half ihnen dabei.

In dem Durcheinander hatte keiner gemerkt, dass Ginny ihm gefolgt war. Draco spürte, wie ihn jemand heftig am Ärmel packte.

„Was ist?" fauchte er.

„Da hinten!" Ginny wies entsetzt auf die Rückwand. Ein Dementor war eingedrungen und bedrohte nun drei Schülerinnen, die sich ängstlich aneinander drängten. Draco erkannte unter ihnen die dunkelhaarige Ravenclaw von vorhin.

„_Expecto patronum_!" riefen er und Ginny fast gleichzeitig, und das Wesen fauchte, als die silbernen Schutzgeister es trafen. Dann verschwand es einfach, als hätte sich die Erde geöffnet und es verschlungen.

Ginny stürzte zu den zitternden Mädchen und zerrte sie zur Tür.

„Wir müssen raus hier!" schrie sie Draco zu, der jedoch wie erstarrt stehen geblieben war.

Dort, wo eben noch der Dementor gestanden hatte, bildete sich eine dunkle Wolke, die genauso aussah wie die draußen. Dann schälte sich die Gestalt Voldemorts daraus hervor, und seine roten Augen starrten triumphierend auf den Slytherin.

Draco spürte seine Knie weich werden vor Schock. Das war einfach unmöglich!

Voldemort bewegte die dünnen Lippen, doch kein Ton war zu hören. Dann bewegte er sich in schlangengleichen Schritten auf den erstarrten Draco zu.

„Malfoy!" brüllte Ginny ihn an und schlug kräftig zu. Das weckte ihn aus seiner Betäubung, aber Voldemort stand nun direkt vor ihnen. Und dann ... ging er einfach durch Ginny und Draco hindurch.

Es war ein Gefühl wie Eiswasser, und beide schnappten nach Luft. So plötzlich, wie die Gestalt aufgetaucht war, war sie wieder verschwunden.

Eine Stimme erhob sich, leise und kaum zu verstehen, ein müdes Wispern.

„_Asphodel._"

Und dann noch einmal „_Asphodel._" Dann war auch sie verschwunden.

„Hast du ... hast du das auch gehört?" krächzte Draco. Er traute seiner Stimme nicht.

Ginny nickte stumm.

Beide hatten die Gefahr vergessen, in der sie immer noch schwebten. Erst als ein paar brennender Bretter auf den Fußboden knallten, wurde ihnen bewusst, wo sie sich befanden.

„Schnell, raus. Alles andere nachher."

Es war buchstäblich in der letzten Sekunde, hinter ihnen krachte der Pub in sich zusammen.

Die riesige schwarze Wolke war verschwunden, und mit ihr die Dementoren und dunklen Gestalten. Es war, als hätten sie nie existiert, aber die Zerstörung Hogsmeades zeigte ihnen etwas anderes.

„Ginny!" Ron stürzte auf seine Schwester zu. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Geht es dir gut? Was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht!" Er schüttelte sie ohne nachzudenken.

„Mir geht's gut, hör auf mit dem Theater, Ron!" Unwillig schüttelte sie ihn ab.

Noch traf Rons Zorn mit voller Kraft Draco.

„Du hättest sie aufhalten müssen, Malfoy! Sie hatte da drin nichts zu suchen!"

„Nur zu deiner Information, Weasley, deine Schwester ist fast erwachsen, und ohne ihre Hilfe hätten wir die letzten drei Mädchen nicht retten können! Also, halt endlich deine Klappe!"

Ron setzte zu einer wütenden Antwort an, aber Hermine fuhr ihm über den Mund.

„Ron! Ich glaube kaum, dass das jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, Malfoy fertig zu machen. Lass uns lieber herausfinden, was hier passiert ist!"

Die übrigen Lehrer hatten nun die verängstigten und zu Tode erschrockenen Schüler und Einwohner Hogsmeades um sich geschart. Auroren patrollierten durch das halb zerstörte Dorf, um noch Überlebende zu finden und die Toten zu bergen.

Dumbledores Blick fiel auf die kleine Gruppe, und er winkte sie zu sich heran. Die sonst so freundlichen blauen Augen funkelten vor Zorn, und selbst er sah aus, als würde er sich nur mühsam beherrschen können.

„Der Orden des Phönix trifft sich in zwei Stunden in Hogwarts", sagte er knapp. „Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley, ich will, dass Sie ebenfalls teilnehmen."

„Ja, Sir."

„Helfen Sie uns, die Schüler nach Hogwarts zurückzubringen. Die Verletzten werden von den Auroren auf die Krankenstation gebracht, Ärzte von St Mungos sind bereits hierher unterwegs. Ist jemand von Ihnen verletzt?"

Die fünf schüttelten nur schweigend den Kopf, und machten sich an die Arbeit.

* * *

><p>Der Orden war vollständig versammelt. Mrs Weasley stürzte sofort auf ihre beiden Kinder los, als könnte sie nicht glauben, dass sie tatsächlich überlebt hatten. Auch Harry und Hermine wurden genauestens untersucht. Ein leichenblasser Sirius Black stand nur daneben und ließ Harry nicht mehr aus den Augen.<p>

Draco selbst nahm schweigend neben Chloe Platz. Er war immer noch wie vor den Kopf geschlagen von den Ereignissen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Draco?" fragte Sinistra besorgt.

„Wenn ich ja sagen würde, würde ich lügen", brachte er nur heraus und verfiel dann wieder in ein düsteres Schweigen.

Selbst Snape tauchte nach einiger Zeit auf und setzte sich neben Draco. Sein Gesicht war noch hagerer als sonst, und die schwarzen, normalerweise eiskalten Augen loderten.

Der Schrecken der Ereignisse hing schwer in dem großen Saal, und es war sehr still.

Dumbledore erhob sich.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll", sagte er schließlich, und seine Stimme klang angestrengt. „Wir alle dachten, dass Voldemort besiegt wurde, und zwar endgültig. Scheinbar haben wir uns geirrt, und dieser Irrtum hat heute über dreißig Menschen, davon neunzehn Schülern, das Leben gekostet. Mehr als die doppelte Anzahl von Verletzten ist zu versorgen."

Er verstummte wieder.

„Einige Mitglieder", fuhr er dann fort, „waren von Anfang an am Ort des Geschehens. Ist Ihnen irgendetwas besonderes aufgefallen?"

Harry öffnete den Mund, aber noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte sich Trelawney erhoben.

„Warum fragen Sie nicht ihn?" sagte sie mit schriller Stimme und wies auf Draco, der sie ungläubig anstarrte.

Sinistra fuhr auf.

„Was soll das heißen, Sybill?"

„Wir haben zwei ehemalige Todesser unter uns. Professor Snape war nicht in der Verfassung, in Hogsmeade herumzulaufen. Doch wie ist es mit Draco Malfoy? Soweit ich das weiß, ist es das erstemal, dass er in Hogsmeade gewesen ist, seitdem er hier aufgetaucht ist. Und schon bricht die Katastrophe aus."

Draco wollte aufspringen, aber Snapes Hand hielt ihn unbarmherzig an einer Schulter fest.

Dumbledores Blick war streng.

„Wer solche Dinge behauptet, sollte sie auch beweisen können, Sybill."

„Ich habe es _gesehen_", schleuderte sie ihm rechthaberisch entgegen.

Ein wütendes Fauchen antwortete ihr. Ginny Weasley hatte sich erhoben und starrte Trelawney an, ihre Augen sprühten Feuer.

„Wie können Sie es _wagen_!" sagte sie in einem so eiskalten Ton, dass fast alle zusammenzuckten.

Ron sah seine Schwester mit offenem Mund an. Mr Weasley hatte sich ebenfalls halb erhoben, wie um seine Tochter zurückzuhalten, doch sie warf ihm nur einen Blick zu, und er setzte sich stumm wieder. Mollys Augen hatten sich vor Schreck geweitet.

„Ich schlage vor, Sie hören sich unsere Geschichte erst mal an, anstatt einfach auf irgendjemanden loszugehen, nur weil Sie ihn nicht leiden können und es Ihnen ganz gut in den Kram passt!"

„Ich glaube, ich habe mich verhört!" zischte Trelawney zurück.

„Meine Damen!" Dumbledore unterbrach die Auseinandersetzung.

Ginny blieb weiter stehen, beide Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und ihr Blick war unnachgiebig.

„Auch wenn ich nicht mit Miss Weasleys Wortwahl einverstanden bin, bin ich durchaus der Meinung, dass sie Recht hat. Professor Trelawney, ich muss Sie darauf hinweisen, dass kein Grund zu der Annahme besteht, dass Mr Malfoy irgendetwas mit dieser Sache zu tun hat."

Trelawney sah wütend aus.

Draco konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass sie ohne die Spur eines Beweises in vor allen Mitgliedern des Ordens beschuldigte, und knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Sinistra und Snape wechselten einen Blick.

„Können wir jetzt vielleicht zu den Ereignissen zurückkommen? Harry, Sie wollten etwas sagen."

Harry räusperte sich.

„Nun, Sir, meine Narbe hat geschmerzt, genau wie damals. Und ich glaube ...", er zögerte und warf Draco einen Blick zu, der kurz nickte. „Das Todesser Mal an Mr Malfoys Arm hat sich ebenfalls gemeldet."

„Nicht nur an seinem", sagte Snape heiser.

Trelawney machte wieder eine heftige Bewegung, doch McGonagalls eisiger Blick ließ sie den Mund halten.

„Es gab ... es gab noch etwas anderes, Sir", sagte Ginny leise.

Sofort richteten sich alle Blicke auf sie. Der kämpferische Gesichtsausdruck war verschwunden, und sie aus, als hätte sie am ganzen Körper eine Gänsehaut. Unwillkürlich suchten ihre Augen die Dracos.

„Bitte, Miss Weasley."

"Nun, in dem Pub, als Dra … Mr Malfoy und ich die letzten drei Mädchen herausgeholt haben, war ein Dementor. Wir ... wir haben ihn mit dem Patronus bekämpft, und er löste sich einfach in Luft auf. Dann ... dann materialisierte sich Voldemort ... und ... und ..."

Sie schluckte.

„Er ist durch uns hindurchgegangen", meldete sich Draco zu Wort. Allein die Erinnerung daran ließ ihn schaudern. „Es war ein Gefühl wie eiskaltes Wasser, und dann verschwand auch er."

Dumbledore hatte sich aufgerichtet, die blauen Augen nachdenklich.

„War das alles?"

Wieder wechselten Ginny und Draco einen Blick.

„Nicht ganz. Ich weiß, es hört sich wie erfunden an, aber eine Stimme wisperte das Wort Asphodel. Man konnte sie deutlich hören, aber ich hatte eher das Gefühl, als würde sie direkt in meinem Kopf sprechen."

Ginny nickte.

„So war es bei mir auch", sagte sie dann leise.

Der nachdenkliche Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht des alten Mannes hatte sich verstärkt.

„Asphodel?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Was bedeutet das, Albus?" fragte Professor McGonagall.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Minerva. Wir werden es weiter verfolgen. Das Ministerium muss über diese Dinge informiert werden, und wir werden bis auf weiteres strenge Sicherheitsvorkehrungen treffen müssen. Niemand darf das Hogwarts Gelände verlassen. Und die Toten müssen identifiziert und ihre Familien benachrichtigt werden."

„Und wenn ... wenn es wirklich Voldemort ist?" fragte Remus Lupin.

„Dann müssen wir den Kampf wieder aufnehmen, Remus."

Dumbledore wirkte sehr alt.

„Hat noch jemand etwas hinzuzufügen? Niemand? Dann verkünde ich die Versammlung als beendet."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er den Raum. Tiefes Schweigen folgte ihm.


	10. Küsse und andere Schwierigkeiten

Draco saß hoch oben auf einer der Außenmauern Hogwarts' und starrte in die Nacht. Er konnte nicht schlafen, und er bezweifelte, dass es irgend jemandem anders ging. In der Großen Halle, die aus seinem Blickwinkel gut zu sehen war, bewegten sich noch viele Gestalten, obwohl es sicherlich schon nach drei war.

Angst lag drückend auf dem Schloss. Viele der jüngeren Schüler hatten von Madam Pomfrey einen Schlafzauber erhalten müssen, da eine ganze Menge von ihnen hysterisch gewesen waren. Draco konnte das gut verstehen, ihm ging es ähnlich.

Voldemort war also wieder zurück? Ein Menge Tatsachen wiesen in diese Richtung, aber genauso viele, die dagegen sprachen. Das einfache Verschwinden des Dementoren, das körperlose Bild Voldemorts, und die merkwürdige Stimme ...

Snape war nach der Versammlung wieder in seinen Räumen verschwunden, und Draco und Chloe Sinistra waren ihm gefolgt. Die beiden älteren Lehrer waren zutiefst verärgert über die Unterstellungen Trelawneys gewesen.

Draco hatte die Ereignisse noch einmal ausführlicher erzählt, da Snape ihn darum gebeten hatte. Doch selbst sein ehemaliger Hauslehrer, der ansonsten scheinbar Dinge im Voraus wusste, war ratlos.

Unruhig rutschte er auf der eiskalten Mauer hin und her und schloss dann die Augen. Er wäre vor Schreck fast hinuntergefallen, als eine Stimme hinter ihm etwas sagte.

„Weasley! Schleich dich nicht so an, verdammt noch mal!"

„Tut mir leid." Ginny hörte sich zutiefst erschöpft an.

„Was machst ... machen Sie eigentlich noch mitten in der Nacht hier?"

„Hör auf, Draco, das ist doch albern. Genau dasselbe könnte ich dich übrigens fragen."

„Also gut, lassen wir die Tatsache mal aus, dass ich dein Lehrer bin. Ich hab keine Energie mehr, mich heute noch großartig aufzuregen."

„Denkst du, ich?" Sie balancierte auf der Mauer entlang und setzte sich dann neben ihn. „Du kannst auch nicht schlafen, wie?"

„Sieht so aus."

Ginny seufzte und strich sich durch die Haare.

„Glaubst du, so etwas passiert wieder?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?" fragte er gereizt, und seufzte dann ebenfalls. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht anmachen. Ich weiß es einfach nicht, Ginny. Aber ich habe so das Gefühl, als wäre das nur ein Auftakt gewesen."

Ginny schwieg wieder einen Moment.

„Ich auch", murmelte sie dann. Im Mondlicht konnte er sehen, wie dünne Tränenspuren über ihre Wangen rannen. „Es ist nur ... die vielen Toten, darunter so viele von uns ..."

„Ich weiß."

Schweigend saßen die beiden nebeneinander, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

„Woher wusstest du, wo du mich findest?" fragte er schließlich.

„Wusste ich nicht. Ich bin hier oben hochgekommen, um mal einen Moment allein zu sein, dann habe ich dich gesehen."

Sie sah auf das mondbeschienene Gelände hinab. Der See glitzerte geheimnisvoll, und ein trügerischer Frieden hatte sich ausgebreitet.

„Eigentlich muss ich mich bei dir noch bedanken", sagte Draco und starrte betont in eine andere Richtung.

„Bei mir? Wieso denn?"

„Trelawney ..."

Von Ginny kam ein gereiztes Schnauben.

„Quatsch. Genauso gut hätte sie Harry, Ron oder Hermine beschuldigen können, sie waren auch außerplanmäßig in Hogsmeade. Die Frau hat doch nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank", sagte sie unverblümt, und wurde dann rot. Selbst in dem schwachen Licht konnte er das sehen. „McKinley hat mich angesprochen, vorhin."

Abrupt drehte Draco den Kopf herum.

„Was wollte er?"

„Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber er hat sich entschuldigt."

„Angus McKinley?" fragte Draco ungläubig. „Bist du dir sicher, das wir hier von derselben Person sprechen?"

Das entlockte ihr ein Lächeln.

„Ganz sicher. Scheinbar hat es ihm einen ganz schönen Schock versetzt, als er ebenfalls angegriffen wurde. Er sagte, es war ein Vampir."

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass ich ein paar davon gesehen habe. Eigentlich merkwürdig, oder? Ich meine, dass niemand gebissen worden ist. Und die Dementoren ... sie haben zwar Angst und Schrecken verbreitet, aber es ist auch niemand geküsst worden. Das einzige, was wirklich Schaden angerichtet hat, waren diese Blitze."

„Weißt du, wie mir das ganze vorkommt?" sagte Ginny nach einer weiteren Pause. „Wie eine gigantische Illusion."

„Hm. Da könntest du recht haben. Ich hoffe nur, Dumbledore findet heraus, was hinter diesem Wort Asphodel steckt."

„Ja." Sie seufzte wieder. „Eigentlich wäre diese Nacht wie geschaffen für einen romantischen Spaziergang oder so etwas, und das einzige, an was man denkt, ist Tod und Schrecken."

Dann ging ihr auf, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, und zu wem, und errötete noch mehr als vorhin.

„Soll das eine Einladung sein?" fragte Draco trocken, obwohl ihm nicht nach Witzen zumute war.

Sie antworte mit etwas, was ihn wirklich fast von der Mauer katapultierte.

„Und wenn ich nun ja sagen würde?"

„Ginny ..."

„Vergiss es", sagte sie dann abrupt. „Ich glaube, ich bin heute Abend einfach nicht ich selbst."

Sie wollte sich erheben, doch Draco packte ihr Handgelenk und zog sie wieder herunter, beugte sich vor und sah ihr ins Gesicht. Dann presste er seine Lippen auf ihre.

_Draco, hör bitte sofort auf mit dem Blödsinn! Erstens ist jetzt ein denkbar schlechter Zeitpunkt, zweitens ist sie eine Weasley und drittens deine Schülerin!_

Ginny schlang einen Arm um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn zurück, und er befahl seiner inneren Stimme, einfach die Klappe zu halten. Die Außentemperatur schien plötzlich sprunghaft gestiegen zu sein.

Es dauerte nicht einmal eine Minute, und hinter ihnen ertönte ein angestrengtes Räuspern. Beide fuhren auseinander.

Hermine sah in eine andere Richtung, aber sie hatte eine steile Falte auf der Stirn.

„Ginny, deine Mutter fragt nach dir."

„Ich komme", sagte Ginny hastig. Ihr war das ganze sichtlich peinlich, und sie beeilte sich, von der Mauer herunterzukommen. Man konnte ihre eiligen Schritte auf der Treppe hören.

„Nun?" sagte Hermine frostig. „Hast du irgendwas zu sagen, Malfoy?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich mich vor dir rechtfertigen muss, Granger", sagte er kalt und stand ebenfalls auf.

Hermine legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn mit einem ihrer stechendsten Blicke an.

„Vielleicht nicht vor mir", sagte sie betont langsam. „Aber Mr und Mrs Weasley, von Ginnys Brüdern mal ganz abgesehen, wären sicher sehr gespannt darauf, deinen Standpunkt kennen zu lernen, meinst du nicht auch?"

„Wenn das eine Drohung sein soll ..."

„Nein, nur eine Warnung. Lass Ginny in Ruhe, oder du wirst es bereuen, das verspreche ich dir."

„Ich denke, Ginny hat dabei auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden", entgegnete er, und hätte sich dann am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen.

„Ginny ist vielleicht verknallt, na und? _Du_ mit Sicherheit nicht, und schon gar nicht in eine Weasley. Das ist doch die perfekte Chance für dich, Malfoy, uns allen eins auszuwischen."

„Denkst du? Dann will ich dir mal was erzählen, Miss Oberschlau. _Du _quatschst doch immer davon, dass Menschen sich ändern können, dass jeder ein Recht hat, auf seine eigenen Entscheidungen, bla bla bla. Aber deine Weisheiten gelten nicht für Slytherins, und besonders nicht für mich, korrekt?"

Hermine wurde weiß vor Zorn.

„Ich wiederhole es Malfoy, Finger weg von Ginny!"

Damit drehte sie sich um und verschwand.

_Klasse, Malfoy. Diesmal hast du es wirklich geschafft, dir dein eigenes Grab zu schaufeln. Gratuliere._

* * *

><p>Der Schulunterricht am nächsten Tag fiel aus. In der großen Halle, obwohl fast voll besetzt, war die gleiche Stille wie am Tag zuvor bei der Besprechung des Phönix Ordens.<p>

Dumbledore war nicht zum Frühstück erschienen, und kaum jemand sagte etwas.

An vielen Tischen fehlten Leute, und eine Menge Mädchen hatte verweinte Augen.

Draco stocherte nur in seinem Frühstück herum, genau wie alle anderen. Wenn er den Kopf hob, traf ihn immer wieder ein drohender Blick aus Hermines Richtung. Sie, Harry und Ron, genau wie Sirius Black und die Eheleute Weasley, waren auf McGonagalls Bitte noch hier geblieben.

Ein paar Mal spürte er Ginnys Blick auf sich, doch er blickte betont an ihr vorbei. Draco wusste genau, dass Hermine ihre Drohung war machen würde, sollte er nur Anzeichen von Interesse zu erkennen geben.

Und vielleicht hatte Granger nicht einmal Unrecht, es wäre besser, das ganze zu vergessen. Eine Beziehung zwischen Ginny und ihm würde nie gut gehen, dafür stand einfach zuviel zwischen ihnen. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung passte ihm dieser Gedanke jedoch überhaupt nicht.

_Moment mal, Malfoy, willst du etwa behaupten, dir liegt __**wirklich **__etwas an ihr?_

Als die Posteulen eintrafen, entfesselte sich ein wahrer Sturm. Fast alle Eltern hatten geschrieben und verlangten von ihren Kindern zu wissen, ob es ihnen gut ging, und was genau passiert war.

Draco selbst bekam einen Brief vom Ministerium, den er misstrauisch musterte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass auch Ginny einen erhalten hatte.

„Was ist das?" fragte Sinistra leise.

„Eine Vorladung. Ich habe auszusagen." Ihm war flau im Magen.

„Sie müssen sich doch gar keine Gedanken machen."

„Wissen Sie, weiß ich, aber weiß es Fudge auch?"

Er verließ den Tisch, ohne zurückzublicken.

* * *

><p>„Draco, warte!"<p>

Er war auf dem Weg zu den Verliesen gewesen, als er Ginnys eilige Schritte hinter sich hörte.

„Was?" fragte er barsch.

„Wir müssen reden."

„Ich wüsste nicht, worüber."

„Oh nein, jetzt komm mir nicht so, Draco Malfoy! Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine!"

Er sah sich vorsichtig um, und zog sie dann heftig mit.

„Das ganze war ein Ausrutscher, und damit hat sich's, Ginny, klar?" sagte er, als er die Tür zu seinen privaten Räumen hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Nichts ist klar. Es ist Hermine, oder?"

„Verdammt, Weasley, es ist nicht nur Granger! Vielleicht muss ich es ja für dich buchstabieren, aber ich dein Lehrer, und du bist noch minderjährig! Was denkst du, was hier los ist, wenn das bekannt wird? Ich glaube, wir haben Probleme genug!"

„Ausgerechnet _du _machst dir Gedanken darum?" Sie sah ihn ungläubig an, und das machte ihn noch wütender, als er schon war.

„Was soll denn das heißen, _ausgerechnet ich_?! Die Sache ist erledigt, soweit es mich betrifft!"

Ginny schwieg einen Moment, aber ihren funkelnden Augen konnte er ansehen, dass das Ganze für sie noch lange nicht ausgestanden war.

„Wenn das deine einzige Sorge ist", sagte sie dann langsam, „Erstens werde ich schon im Juni siebzehn. Zweitens verlasse ich Hogwarts sowieso, und drittens bist du ab Sommer kein Lehrer mehr, richtig? Mir fällt nur auf, dass du eine Menge guter Gründe hast, warum das ganze nicht funktionieren wird, aber ich noch keinen gehört habe, der meine Person betrifft."

„Ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer, worauf du hinauswillst."

„Gut, dann werde ich deutlicher, wenn du schon unbedingt den Idioten spielen willst. War das bloß eine Herausforderung für dich, weil ich diesen blöden Spruch gelassen habe? Dafür hast du deine Zunge verdammt tief in meinem Mund gehabt, in Anbetracht dessen, was gestern in Hogsmeade passiert ist!"

Das hätte sie besser nicht sagen sollen, denn Draco sah nun rot. Er packte sie bei den Schultern und schüttelte sie heftig.

„Hör sofort auf! Es geht überhaupt nicht um dich, Weasley! Granger und deine verdammte Familie wären mir egal, aber ich habe auch ohne das alles genug Schwierigkeiten! Seitdem Voldemort den verdammten Infinitus Flamma ..."

Es war, als hätte ihn einer der Blitze getroffen, so heftig fuhren die altbekannten Schmerzen durch seinen Körper. Er ließ Ginny los, landete auf dem Fußboden und schrie.

„Oh nein, was ... Draco! Draco, was ist? Soll ich Madam Pomfrey holen? Um Himmels willen, sprich mit mir!"

„Nicht ... Pomfrey", brachte er heraus und biss wieder die Zähne zusammen. Er spürte, wie der Rest Extinguere, den sein Körper immer noch beinhaltete, gegen den Fluch anzuwirken begann. Aber es war bei weitem nicht genug.

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass Ginny auf Knien neben ihm saß und mit ihren großen braunen Augen ängstlich ansah.

„Hilf mir hoch."

Gemeinsam schafften sie es, ihn auf die Füße zu bringen.

„Was war das? Und ... was ist ein Infinitus Flamma?" fragte sie zögernd. Dann wurden ihre Augen groß. „Ist es das? Das, was Voldemort dir angetan hat?"

Draco hatte keine Wahl, und er wusste es.

„Setz dich hin. Ich erklär's dir, aber du musst mir vorher etwas versprechen."

„Und was?"

„Zu niemandem ein Wort."

„Aber ..."

„Nichts aber, versprich es. Mein Leben hängt davon ab."

„Na gut, ich verspreche es."

* * *

><p>Die ganze Geschichte nahm mehr Zeit in Anspruch, als Draco gedacht hatte, zumal Ginny genau zuhörte und immer wieder Zwischenfragen stellte. Am Ende war sie blass und nachdenklich.<p>

„Und jetzt?" fragte sie schließlich. „Wenn ich das ganze richtig verstanden habe, solltest du so schnell wie möglich wieder diesen Zaubertrank einnehmen, korrekt?"

„An sich die beste Idee, aber das kann ich nicht. Er setzt mich mindestens vierundzwanzig Stunden außer Gefecht, es ist mitten in der Woche, und außerdem muss ich morgen früh beim Ministerium erscheinen."

„Ja, ich auch." Wieder schwieg sie. „Ist es sehr schlimm?" fragte sie dann leise.

Draco war drauf und dran, ihr eine Lüge zu erzählen, doch dann nickte er nur stumm.

„Es war schon schlimmer", sagte er dann. „Aber der Fluch hat sich jetzt verdoppelt, und das spüre ich sehr deutlich."

„Der Schulunterricht wird nicht vor nächster Woche weitergehen, ich habe McGonagall mit Flitwick reden hören. Und wenn du dich krank meldest? Ich meine, wenn du morgen vom Ministerium zurück bist?"

„Mal angenommen, das tue ich. Erstens würden Chloe und Severus sicherlich darauf bestehen, dass ich auf die Krankenstation komme. Und wenn wieder etwas geschieht wie gestern? Es gibt einfach keine Möglichkeit, Ginny."

„Und ich bin auch noch Schuld", sagte sie unglücklich.

„Schwachsinn. Ich hätte einfach meine große Klappe halten sollen, aber ich war so sauer auf dich ... na ja, du hast es mitbekommen. Ginny, glaub mir, ich ... ich mag dich wirklich, aber im Moment wird es uns nichts anderes als Schwierigkeiten bringen."

_Und das aus meinem Mund. Ich muss verrückt geworden sein._

„Ich werde zu Dumbledore gehen", sagte sie nach einem Moment entschlossen.

„Was?! Hast du nicht zugehört, Weasley? Niemand darf davon erfahren!"

„Ich werde ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählen. Aber etwas _muss _passieren, Draco."

„Ganz ausgeschlossen. Ginny, zwing mich bitte nicht dazu, an dir einen _Oblivate _auszuführen."

„Es ist dein Ernst, oder?"

„Ich bin todernst."

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach die beiden.

„Wenn das Granger ist, bin ich sowieso geliefert", sagte Draco düster und öffnete die Tür. Es war Sinistra.

„Kann ich Sie einen Moment sprechen? Oh", unterbrach sie sich dann mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, „Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie Besuch haben." Ihr Blick wanderte zwischen Ginny und Draco hin und her.

„Miss Weasley wollte sowieso gerade gehen. Wir reden später weiter."

Widerstrebend nickte Ginny.

„In Ordnung, bis später." Sie verließ den Raum.

Sinistra hatte an seinem Schreibtisch Platz genommen und trommelte nun mit einer Hand auf der Platte herum.

„Chloe, wenn Sie etwas sagen wollen, dann tun Sie's bitte. Ansonsten wäre ich gerne einen Moment allein."

„Sie wissen sicher, dass es nicht besonders klug ist, mit Miss Weasley allein in ihren privaten Räumen zu sein, oder?"

„Wir hatten etwas zu besprechen."

„So?"

Sinistra musterte sein Gesicht scharf. Dann wechselte sie das Thema.

„Es geht um Ihren Besuch im Ministerium morgen früh. Professor Dumbledore möchte, dass zwei Leute Sie zu der Anhörung begleiten, denn er traut Fudge nicht so recht."

„Sie, und wer noch?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, er hat entschieden, dass Remus Lupin und Hermine Granger mit Ihnen gehen."

„Sie ziehen mich auf, oder?" Fassungslos sah er Sinistra an. „Ausgerechnet die beiden? Granger kann mich nicht leiden, die wird keinen Finger krumm machen, um mir zu helfen!"

„Professor Dumbledore ist da scheinbar anderer Meinung."

„Na, großartig. Haben Sie noch mehr so tolle Neuigkeiten für mich?"

„Sie möchten sich bitte in Dumbledores Büro einfinden. Er möchte noch etwas anderes mit Ihnen besprechen."

_Hört das denn nie auf?_

* * *

><p>„Professor."<p>

Draco nickte Dumbledore knapp zu.

Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, der Phoenix Fawkes vor ihm. Immer noch sah der Direktor der Hogwarts Schule sehr alt aus, viel älter, als er noch vor zwei Tagen gewirkt hatte.

„Mr Malfoy, vielen Dank, dass Sie so schnell erschienen sind. Nehmen Sie bitte Platz."

„Wenn es um die Ministerium Sache geht ..."

„Ja und nein. Ich muss Sie inständig bitten, bei der Anhörung ihr Temperament im Zaum zu behalten. Ich habe gesehen, wie Sie gestern auf Professor Trelawneys Anschuldigungen reagiert haben, und das gibt mir Grund zur Sorge. Fudge wird jede Kleinigkeit registrieren und gegen Sie verwenden wollen."

„Dann ist Trelawney nicht die einzige, die mich beschuldigt?"

Dumbledore spielte mit einer Feder des großen Vogels und sah ihm nicht in die Augen.

„Ich fürchte, nein."

Das musste Draco erst mal schlucken.

„Wer noch?" fragte er dann flach.

„Viele Eltern verlangen, Sie auf der Stelle zu entlassen. Sehr viele misstrauen Ihnen einfach, und die Geschichte mit ihrer mysteriösen Krankheit hat nicht dazu beigetragen, dieses Misstrauen zu bekämpfen."

„Und was soll ich Ihrer Meinung nach jetzt machen?"

„Ich weigere mich, Sie einfach vor die Tür zu setzen", stellte Dumbledore klar. „Aber bitte nehmen Sie meine Warnung sehr ernst, Sie wissen genau, dass Fudge Ihnen das Leben zur Hölle machen kann."

_Noch mehr als jetzt?_

„Wäre das alles?"

„Fürs erste ja. Ich hoffe inständig, Sie denken an meine Worte."


	11. Das Verhör

Am nächsten Morgen brachen sie nach London auf.

Ginny wurde von Harry und Sirius Black begleitet, während Lupin und Hermine Granger einen schweigenden Draco eskortierten.

Die jüngste Weasley warf immer wieder einen Seitenblick auf den Slytherin, der war jedoch tief in seinen düsteren Gedanken versunken und sagte gar nichts.

Die Anhörung für Ginny war bereits um halb neun angesetzt, während Draco bis Mittag zu warten hatte, eine Tatsache, die ihn nicht gerade fröhlicher stimmte. Er hatte bestimmt keine Lust, mit Lupin oder Granger gezwungene Konversation zu machen, zumal ihm der Infinitus Flamma wieder schwer zu schaffen machte. Dumbledore hatte jedoch darauf bestanden, dass sie alle zusammen blieben.

Draco spielte mit dem Gedanken, sich trotz der expliziten Anweisung einfach bis Mittag aus dem Staub zu machen und seinem Apartment einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten. Doch Granger und Lupin vereitelten diesen Plan und ließen ihn nicht aus den Augen – Granger sowieso nicht.

„Ich habe ein wenig Zeit in der Bibliothek verbracht", sagte ihre helle Stimme gerade.

Sie warteten in Arthur Weasleys Büro. Weasley senior war nicht anwesend, dafür jedoch leider sein Sohn Percy, der Draco immer wieder misstrauisch musterte.

„Das ist ja was ganz neues."

Hermine ignorierte Draco vollständig.

„Ich war auf der Suche nach Asphodel. Das Problem ist, wonach soll man suchen? Eine Person, ein Fluch, ein Dämon, was?"

„Vielleicht haben sich gewisse Leute einfach nur etwas eingebildet", murmelte Percy mit einem weiteren Seitenblick auf Draco.

„Da kann ich ja froh sein, dass deine Schwester die gleichen Halluzinationen hatte, Weasley", gab der scharf zurück.

„Und was vermuten Sie, Mr Malfoy?" fragte Lupin, bemüht, Streit zu vermeiden.

„Ich? Mich brauchen Sie doch gar nicht zu fragen, entweder ich habe das ganze mit angezettelt, oder ich lüge Sie an." Draco verschränkte beide Arme vor der Brust. „Fragen Sie doch Trelawney, die weiß es sicher."

Percy sah ihn strafend an.

„Das ist wohl kaum der Zeitpunkt für diesen Ton!"

„Dann will ich dir mal was sagen!" fauchte Draco und lehnte sich vor. Die warnenden Blicke von Lupin übersah er. „Ihr wollte doch alle bloß hören, dass wir – und damit meine ich uns Todesser – es geschafft haben, Voldemort wiederzuerwecken. Ach ja, und wo wir gerade dabei sind, kann ich ja auch gleich meinen Vater wieder aus dem Grab auferstehen lassen! Das wäre doch toll, zwei zum Preis von einem, und noch dazu so nützlich für unsere Sache!"

Den letzten Satz schrie er förmlich.

Percy war zurückgewichen und starrte ihn an, als wäre ihm gerade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

„Eine interessante Wortwahl, die Sie da haben, Malfoy", sagte eine heisere Stimme von der Tür her.

Dracos Kopf fuhr herum.

_Verdammt, warum habe ich mich von diesem Idioten so provozieren lassen? _

Alastor „Mad Eye" Moody hatte scheinbar seinen Ausbruch mit angehört und hinkte nun in den Raum hinein, das magische Auge starr auf den Slytherin gerichtet.

„Sehen Sie mich nicht an, als würde ich Sie fressen", knurrte Moody und setzte sich, wobei er Percy einfach von seinem Platz verdrängte. „Sie sollten lieber dankbar sein, dass ich es bin, und nicht unser hochgeschätzter Minister." Er schnaubte.

Lupin schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Alastor, was führt Sie zu uns?" fragte er dann, da es Draco die Sprache verschlagen hatte.

„Nun, ich wollte mich selbst etwas genauer über die Geschehnisse informieren, und unser Mr Malfoy hier kann mich sicher aufklären." Moody war als einziger nicht in der Versammlung des Phoenix Ordens gewesen.

„Sind Sie nicht in der Anhörung?" fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Doch", sagte Moody, ohne Draco aus den Augen zu lassen. „Aber ich möchte gerne die ungeschminkte Wahrheit, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine."

Percy fuhr auf.

„Was soll das heißen, Moody?" fragte er. „Minister Fudge ist durchaus in der Lage ..."

„Halten Sie den Mund, Weasley", antwortete Moody barsch. „Haben Sie nichts besseres zu tun?" Sein Blick war dabei so drohend, dass Percy Weasley hastig den Raum verließ. Scheinbar wurde es ihm wirklich zu gefährlich.

„So, da wir diesen Idioten jetzt los sind ... Ich höre, Malfoy."

_Was habe ich zu verlieren?_

Draco erzählte die ganze Geschichte noch einmal. Zwar nicht so ausführlich wie bei Snape, aber Moody schien auch ohne viel Worte eine ganze Menge zu verstehen. Er stellte gezielte Fragen und hörte ansonsten nur zu.

„Asphodel", sagte er dann schließlich, und seine Stimme klang genauso nachdenklich wie Dumbledores. Dann erhob er sich. „Nun gut, wir werden sehen. Viel Glück, Malfoy. Sie werden es brauchen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand er.

„Und was sollte das jetzt alles?" Dracos Stimme klang genauso gereizt, wie er sich fühlte.

„Mad Eye hatte schon immer seine eigene Art, Sachen zu regeln", antwortete Lupin mild. „Was mir mehr Sorgen macht, ist die Anspielung auf Fudge. Sie sollten ..."

„... vorsichtig sein, ich hab's kapiert."

* * *

><p>Draco hätte es nie im Leben vor irgendjemandem zugegeben, aber er war teuflisch nervös, als er in den großen Saal geführt wurde.<p>

„Nehmen Sie Platz", sagte eine kalte Stimme aus dem Auditorium. Sie gehörte einer mageren, hochgewachsenen Hexe mit eisigen Augen.

Nur ein einziger Stuhl stand in der Mitte, lebendige Fesseln waren daran befestigt. Sie verhielten sich im Moment ruhig, sahen jedoch aus, als würden sie ihn jeden Moment ergreifen. Nur zögernd setzte er sich.

Draco hatte von diesem Saal gehört. Lucius Malfoy hatte sich damals kurz in ihm aufgehalten, vor über zwanzig Jahren, und seinem Sohn davon erzählt. Nie hätte er geglaubt, selbst einmal hier zu sitzen.

„Nur für die Formalitäten, ihr vollständiger Name?"

„Draco Lucien Malfoy."

"Ihr Alter?"

"Neunzehn."

„Sie unterrichten derzeit Zaubertränke an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, und wurden von Professor Dumbledore eingestellt?"

„Das ist richtig."

„Sie wissen sicher den Grund, warum Sie heute hier sind. Das Ministerium hat von dem bedauerlichen Vorfall in Hogsmeade gehört, und auch, dass Ihnen und Miss Ginvera Weasley etwas ungewöhnliches wiederfahren ist. Bitte schildern Sie uns die Ereignisse."

Die Tatsachen nahmen nur wenig Zeit in Anspruch. Er sah, dass Fudge einen gelangweilten Blick zur Decke warf, und erst wieder lebendig wurde, als er seinen kurzen Bericht beendet hatte.

„Nun, Ihre Worte bestätigen die Aussage von Miss Weasley. Ich habe trotzdem noch einige Fragen an Sie, Mr Malfoy", sagte der Zaubereiminister, und seine ganze Körperhaltung strahlte Arroganz aus.

„Ich höre."

„Sie haben Voldemort verraten, das wissen wir von Dumbledore. Wie können wir sicher sein, dass Sie jetzt nicht auch gegen _uns_ arbeiten?"

„Wie bitte?!"

„Vielleicht muss ich mich deutlicher ausdrücken. Haben Sie etwas mit den Geschehnissen in Hogsmeade zu tun?"

„Nein!"

„Wie kommt es dann, dass ausgerechnet Sie und nicht jemand anders dieses ... nun, sagen wir, außergewöhnlicher Erlebnis gehabt haben?" bohrte Fudge weiter. Es verschaffte ihm offensichtlich Genugtuung.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Minister", sagte Draco zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Vielleicht war ich einfach zu dicht an den Geschehnissen."

„Nur Sie, und niemand sonst?"

„Miss Weasley hat genau dasselbe erlebt! Ich lüge nicht!"

Es passierte genau das, wovor Dumbledore, Moody und auch Lupin ihn gewarnt hatten, Dracos hitziges Temperament gewann immer mehr die Oberhand.

„Minister Fudge", sagte Hermine unerwartet, und alle Augen wandten sich ihr zu.

„Was ist, Miss Granger?" fauchte Fudge, wütend darüber, unterbrochen zu werden.

„Diese Anhörung war dazu bestimmt, die Ereignisse dem Ministerium darzulegen. Ich wüsste nicht, dass Mr Malfoy unter Anklage steht, oder liege ich da falsch?"

Ihrer Stimme war anzuhören, dass sie sich ihrer Sache sicher war. Niemand antwortete ihr. Und Draco kapierte plötzlich, warum Dumbledore darauf bestanden hatte, ausgerechnet Hermine Granger mit ihm zu schicken.

„Es besteht kein Grund, Mr Malfoy diesen Fragen zu unterziehen, es sei denn, Sie haben Beweise, dass es mit den Ereignissen in Hogsmeade in einem direkten Zusammenhang steht."

Fudge war vor Wut weiß geworden.

Draco war nahe daran, ihr einen dankbaren Blick zuzuwerfen, und konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten.

„Die Anhörung ist beendet!" sagte Fudge dann schneidend, aber seine Augen brannten vor Zorn.

Irgendwie hatte der Slytherin das Gefühl, als wäre das ganze noch lange nicht ausgestanden.

* * *

><p>Die Angehörigen des Ministeriums verschwanden schnell.<p>

Im Flur des verbotenen Korridors im neunten Stock trafen Draco, Hermine und Lupin auf die anderen drei, die scheinbar auf den Ausgang der Anhörung gewartet hatten.

„Alles klar?" fragte Ginny Draco besorgt.

Der nickte nur knapp.

„Hör zu, ich muss dich sprechen", flüsterte sie dann, so leise wie möglich. „Es ist dringend!"

Hermine sah in ihre Richtung, obwohl sie gerade ein paar Worte mit Lupin und Black wechselte.

Draco zögerte.

„Die Kammer des Schreckens, heute nacht um zwölf", murmelte er dann zurück. „Da sind wir sicher."

Ginnys Augen verrieten nichts von ihren Gefühlen, aber sie war blass geworden. Dann nickte sie unmerklich, und ging schnell zu Harry und Sirius Black zurück.

Draco fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Er fühlte sich wie erschlagen, und die Schmerzen wurden wieder schlimmer.

„Wenn die jetzt alles erledigt ist, verabschiede ich mich", sagte er dann laut. „Ich habe noch ein paar Sachen in der Winkelgasse zu besorgen."

Er drehte sich um, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, und verließ das Ministerium.

* * *

><p>„Master Draco, Sir! Lessa hat Sie gar nicht erwartet!"<p>

Die schrille Stimme der kleinen Elfe kratzte wirksam an seinen ohnehin schon angespannten Nerven. Er hatte es mit Müh und Not geschafft, das Apartment zu erreichen, dass in einer der Abzweigungen der Winkelgasse lag, und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als einfach in Ohnmacht zu fallen – möglichst bis nächste Woche.

„Lessa, bitte nicht so laut. Ich brauche nur etwas Ruhe, in Ordnung?"

Erschöpft ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen.

Die Elfe dämpfte ihre Stimme.

„Kann ich irgendetwas für Sie tun, Master Draco?"

„Ein neues Leben wäre nicht schlecht", murmelte er schlechtgelaunt. „Nein, ich brauche nichts. Tu mir einen Gefallen, und verschwinde, ja?"

Die Elfe verschwand ohne einen Laut.

Draco zog sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf und versuchte, nicht auf die das Brennen in seinem Körper zu achten. Nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand das Extinguere Serum, und er widerstand nur mühsam dem Bedürfnis, aufzustehen und danach zu greifen.

Ginny kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, und er fragte sich, was sie so dringend mit ihm zu besprechen hatte.

Doch der Gedanke an das schlanke, rothaarige Mädchen mit dem hitzigen Temperament und der gleichzeitig so sanften Art trug dazu bei, dass er endlich einschlafen konnte.


	12. Ginnys Vorschlag

Die Tür zur Kammer des Schreckens öffnete sich lautlos vor Draco.

Schon in frühester Kindheit hatte ihn Lucius Malfoy darauf gedrängt, Parsel zu lernen, und bis zu seinem elften Lebensjahr hatte er die Schlangensprache mehr oder weniger erlernt gehabt. Gut, er war kein Naturtalent wie Potter, aber die wesentlichen Details verstand er.

Nicht, dass es ihm besonders gefallen hätte, die Gruft – und so nannte er es insgeheim – Tom Riddles zu betreten.

Der Kadaver des Basilisken lag immer noch in Mitten des Raumes, doch er war schon mumifiziert und ausgetrocknet. Die blicklosen, ausgestochenen Augen starrten fast vorwurfsvoll in seine Richtung, und die Statue Salazar Slytherins hatte ebenfalls eine drohende Haltung.

Nein, Draco fühlte sich nicht wohl hier, aber es war einer der Orte, die außer ihm nur wenige kannten – und von denen würde sich sicher keiner freiwillig hierher verirren, zu mal zu dieser späten Stunde.

Ginny saß bereits auf einer der aufgetürmten Steine und sah starr auf den Basilisken hinab. Sie schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein, doch sie hörte ihn eintreten und sah ihm entgegen.

„Hi", sagte sie dann leise, doch er konnte sehen, dass sie fror und von Erinnerungen geplagt wurde.

Er setzte sich neben sie und nahm sie ohne nachzudenken in den Arm. Dankbar schmiegte sich Ginny an ihn, und er spürte ihr Zittern.

„Tut mir leid", sagte sie dann schließlich, ohne ihn loszulassen. „Es ist einfach ... Tom hat ... Ich war so dumm damals."

„Nein, ich bin derjenige, der sich treten müsste. Ich habe überhaupt nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass du es gewesen bist, die Voldemort ... ach, vergiss es, lass uns hier abhauen."

„Ist schon gut, ehrlich. Einmal musste ich mich ja damit auseinandersetzen, es war zu leicht, das ganze zu vergessen."

„Und warum wolltest du mich jetzt so unbedingt sprechen?"

„Ich glaube, ich habe eine Lösung für unser Problem."

„Unser?" fragte Draco amüsiert.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen und rückte ein Stück ab.

„Für mich ist es „unser" Problem", gab sie dann merklich kühler zurück.

„Sorry. Erzähl schon."

„Du weißt vielleicht, dass Neville im Ministerium lernt, in der Abteilung für magische Artefakte?"

„Longbottom? Im Ministerium? Langsam glaube ich wirklich, die Welt geht unter."

„Klappe. Jedenfalls ... er schuldete mir noch einen Gefallen."

Triumphierend holte sie etwas aus ihrer Tasche.

Draco sah auf das schmale Goldband mit der Uhr am anderen Ende.

„Ist es das, was ich denke, was es ist?" fragte er dann.

„Ein Zeitumkehrer, ja. Allerdings ist er auf vierzig Umdrehungen beschränkt, aber das dürfte doch genügen, oder?"

Draco überschlug die Möglichkeiten hastig im Kopf. Das gab ihm die Chance, das Extinguere Serum einzunehmen, und trotzdem präsent zu bleiben. Er griff nach der Kette, doch Ginny zog ihre Hand zurück.

„Allerdings habe ich eine Bedingung."

„Die da wäre?"

Ginny sah ihm in die Augen.

„Ich will dabei sein, wenn du diesen Zaubertrank einnimmst, denn ich möchte nicht, dass du das alles allein durchmachen musst."

Abrupt ließ Draco seine Hand sinken.

„Nein."

„Draco ..."

„Vergiss es, da spiele ich nicht mit. Ende der Diskussion." Er ließ sie los und ging auf den Ausgang zu ohne sich umzublicken.

„Du ... du bist ein Vollidiot!" schrie Ginny hinter ihm wütend los. „Ich reiche dir eine Lösung auf dem Silbertablett, und du weigerst dich, auch nur darüber nachzudenken!"

Draco fuhr wieder herum.

„Ich werde mich nicht vor dir oder vor irgendjemandem anders zum Narren machen, Weasley!"

„Was hat denn das damit zu tun?!" Ginny stampfte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. „Ich will dir helfen, ist das so schwer zu kapieren?"

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe aber nicht!" brüllte er zurück. „Ich schaffe es ganz gut allein!"

„Schaffst du eben nicht!" Ginny übertraf seine Lautstärke noch um einiges. „Wo wärst du denn jetzt, wenn Dumbledore dir nicht die Stelle gegeben hätte? Wenn Firenze seinen Mund gehalten hätte? Was ist denn so schlimm daran, wenn ich mir Sorgen um dich mache?!"

„Wo war denn deine ganze Menschenliebe, als Riddle dich überzeugte, den Basilisken auf die Schlammblüter zu hetzen?" Dracos Stimme wurde ganz leise, und Sarkasmus troff von seiner Stimme. „Als du Hagrids Hähne erwürgt hast? Als du Potters Sachen durchwühlt und zerstört hast, nur um das Tagebuch wieder an dich zu nehmen? Sag schon, Weasley, hat es dich da gekümmert, was irgendjemandem wiederfahren ist?"

Ginny wurde weiß.

„Du ... du Mistkerl", flüsterte sie dann heiser. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen."

Ginny wollte an ihm vorüberstürmen, und er griff er nach ihrem Arm.

„Lass mich los!" fauchte sie und versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. „Hast du mir heute nacht nicht schon genug angetan?"

Er ließ sie wieder los, denn er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Dass er zu weit gegangen war, hatte er schon nach dem Aussprechen der harten Worte gewusst, doch er konnte sie nicht mehr rückgängig machen.

Draco versuchte es trotzdem.

„Ginny ..."

„Nur weiter so, Malfoy", sagte sie, und an ihrer Stimme konnte er hören, dass sie weinte. „Vielleicht fällt dir noch mehr ein, womit du mich fertig machen kannst? Das ist doch scheinbar das, wofür du am meisten Talent hast, genau wie dein Vater."

Das traf.

„Ich bin nicht Lucius."

„Nein, aber gerade benimmst du dich wie er."

Das konnte er nicht von der Hand weisen, also schwieg er wieder. Minuten vergingen. Ginny hatte ihren Kopf immer noch gesenkt und wischte sich nun mit einem Ärmel über das Gesicht.

„Okay", sagte er dann schließlich.

„Okay?"

„Du kannst mitkommen. Morgen, wenn ich den Zeitumkehrer benutze."

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich. Ginny ... es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht angreifen. Es ist nur so ..." er zögerte wieder, und fuhr dann fort. „Vater hätte mich umgebracht, wenn ich vor irgendjemandem echte Schwäche gezeigt hätte."

„Aber er ist doch nicht mehr da."

„Ich weiß. Aber ich habe immer noch das Gefühl, ich drehe mich um, und er steht wieder hinter mir. So was lässt sich einfach nicht in ein paar Monaten Freiheit abschütteln."

Ginny nickte langsam.

„Und, wie hast du dir das ganze gedacht?" fragte sie nach einer erneuten Pause.

„Wenn ich morgen den ganzen Tag in Hogwarts bin ... ich würde mein Apartment vorschlagen", sagte er nach kurzem Zögern. „Dort bewahre ich auch die Vorräte an Extinguere auf. Aber du kannst nicht apparieren, also müssen wir per Flohpulver dort hinkommen. Aber von wo aus? Niemand darf uns sehen."

„Da hätte ich schon eine Idee. Die Heulende Hütte, sie steht noch."

Draco sah sie skeptisch an.

„Es gibt keinen Eingang."

„Das lass meine Sorge sein. Ich kenne einen Weg."

„Du würdest einen guten Slytherin abgeben, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?"

Ginny lächelte zu ihm hoch, aber ihr Gesicht war immer noch tränenverschmiert.

„Ich glaube nicht ...", begann sie, und wurde dann unterbrochen, als er sich einfach vorbeugte und sie küsste.

* * *

><p>„Bereit?"<p>

Ginny und Draco standen ein paar Meter vor der Peitschenden Weide. Es war bereits vierzig Stunden früher, und der Slytherin war sich bewusst, dass sie beide sich gerade in diesem Moment in der Kammer des Schreckens anschrieen.

„Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Draco nach einem zweifelnden Blick auf das Gestrüpp, das bereits drohend die Äste gehoben hatte.

„Warts ab."

Sie berührte mit einem langen Stecken den Knoten der Weide, und diese wurde starr.

„Los, komm mit."

Der Geheimgang war sehr lang und dunkel. Nur die beiden Zauberstäbe erhellten die Finsternis. Draco fragte nicht, woher Ginny den Gang kannte, denn er ahnte die Antwort im voraus. Und Potter war das letzte, woran er jetzt denken wollte.

„Da ist es schon", sagte sie leise.

Zusammen betraten sie die Heulende Hütte. Sie wirkte verlassen und still, und Ginny und Draco hielten sich nicht lange auf, sondern suchten den Kamin und wechselten über in die Winkelgasse.

„Wo ist es?" fragte Ginny, als sie auf der menschenleeren Straße standen. Schließlich war es kurz nach eins, und die Winkelgasse wirkte wie ausgestorben.

„Da lang." Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie hinter sich her.

Ginny pfiff unwillkürlich durch die Zähne, als sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten.

„Exklusiv, oder?" fragte sie leicht ironisch.

„So schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht", antwortete er, wie um sich zu verteidigen. „Das ganze ist nur ein Bruchteil von Malfoy Manor wert. Komm schon, die Hauselfen erwarten uns."

„Hauselfen?" Ginny machte große Augen.

„Was dachtest du denn? Irgendjemand muss das ganze ja in Ordnung halten, wenn ich nicht da bin."

„Na, das wäre doch das gefundene Fressen für Hermine", murmelte sie als sie hinter ihm das Apartment betrat.

„Master Draco, Sir!" Plötzlich standen drei Elfen vor Ihnen. Die größte von ihnen machte eine Verbeugung vor Draco, und der winkte ungeduldig ab.

„Lessa, das ist Ginvera Weasley. Sie ist mein Gast. Ginny, das sind Lessa, Rusty und Wibbles."

„Hallo", sagte Ginny verlegen. Sie hatte in ihrem Leben nur einen Hauselfen kennen gelernt, und das war Dobby gewesen.

Lessa verbeugte sich ebenfalls vor ihr, und nahm ihr den dicken Mantel ab.

„Möchten Sie etwas trinken oder essen, Master Draco, Mistress Ginvera? Oder kann Lessa Ihnen sonst irgendetwas bringen?"

„Möchtest du etwas, Ginny?"

„Nein ... äh, nein danke."

„Lessa, Miss Weasley wird sich hier aufhalten, solange die Wirkung des Trankes anhält. Ich möchte, dass Sie alles erhält, was Sie haben möchte."

„Natürlich, Master Draco."

Die Elfe verbeugte sich und verschwand dann mit den beiden anderen.

Ginny sah sich um.

„Die Wohnung ist riesig, der ganze Fuchsbau passt hier mindestens zweimal rein. Hast du dich schon mal verlaufen?"

„Bis jetzt noch nicht." Draco warf seinen Umhang achtlos auf einen Stuhl. „Kleine Führung gefällig? Ich meine, damit du hinter nicht nach Lessa schreien musst, weil du dich verirrt hast."

Ginny ging schweigend hinter ihm her. Ein paar Mal konnte er sie etwas murmeln hören, was ganz nach _Himmel auf was habe ich mich da eingelassen _klang.

„Ihr hattet doch schon Malfoy Manor und Crestville House. Wozu brauchtet ihr dann dieses Apartment noch?" fragte sie schließlich.

„Was glaubst du, wozu Lucius es benutzt hat?" gab er ironisch zurück.

„Was meinst du ... oh." Ginny wurde rot. „Und ... deine Mutter? Wusste sie davon?"

„Kann ich dir nicht mit Sicherheit beantworten, aber ich glaube schon."

„Ich würde mir das auf jeden Fall nicht bieten lassen", sagte sie und sah streng in seine Richtung.

Draco musste lachen.

„Das heißt ja auch nicht, dass ich mit seinen Weibergeschichten einverstanden war."

„Wie ist es mit Lessa und den anderen?" fragte Ginny. „Gehören sie dir, oder zu diesem Apartment, oder wie? Und wie viel weiß sie? Du hast den Zaubertrank ohne zu zögern erwähnt."

„Erst mal gehören Sie zum Apartment, also im Endeffekt doch mir. Und Lessa wird nicht fragen, sie kennt ihre Pflichten als Hauselfe. Ich kann die Auswirkungen kaum vor ihr verstecken, wenn ich hier bin."

„Wo wir gerade davon reden ..." sagte sie zögernd. „Ist es nicht langsam mal an der Zeit? Nicht, dass ich dich drängen will, aber ..."

„Nein, du hast recht. Wofür haben wir die ganze Aktion sonst gestartet?"

* * *

><p>Nur eine Stunde später befand sich Draco erneut in der Hölle.<p>

Ein paar Mal glaubte er Ginnys und Lessas Stimmen zu hören, aber die meiste Zeit war er blind und taub zur Außenwelt und war nur bemüht, die Schmerzen so tapfer es ging zu ertragen.

„Ist es jedes Mal so schlimm?" fragte Ginny die kleine Hauselfe leise. Ihr besorgter Blick lag auf einem schweißnassen Draco, der die Augen verdreht hatte und nur mühsam atmete.

Lessa schwieg, doch in den dunklen Augen der Elfe stand ebenfalls Besorgnis.

„Ja", antwortete sie dann irgendwann schlicht. „Lessa macht sich große Sorgen um Master Draco, Mistress Ginvera."

„Ginny reicht. Ich bin nicht deine Mistress."

Die Elfe lächelte wissend.

„Master Draco hätte Sie nie mit hierher genommen, wenn er Ihnen nicht vertrauen würde, Miss Ginny. Und das hat Lessa noch nie erlebt."

„Du kennst ihn schon lange, oder?"

„Seit er ein Baby war. Lessa war früher Master Dracos Kindermädchen, Miss Ginny. Zusammen mit Tiel."

„Wer ist Tiel?"

„Versprechen Sie Lessa, Master Draco nicht zu erzählen, dass sie es vor Ihnen erwähnt hat. Er denkt nicht gerne an Tiel."

„Würde ich nie tun, du kannst dich auf mich verlassen, Lessa."

„Tiel war ein Geist, ein Poltergeist, um genau zu sein."

„Und seine Mutter? Hat sie sich denn nicht um ihn gekümmert?"

„Mistress Narcissa? Selten. Ihr lag nichts an Kindern."

„Du bist so anders als die Hauselfen, von denen ich gehört habe", sagte Ginny unwillkürlich. „Dobby muss schrecklich gelitten haben in Malfoy Manor, und du ... du redest fast normal mit mir."

„Dobby war Master Lucius persönlicher Diener, und niemand hat ihn um diese Position beneidet. Master Draco hat Lessa noch nie etwas getan."

„Und ... Tiel? Wo ist er jetzt?"

„Tiel war eine Sie, Miss Ginny. Und ihr Geist wurde vernichtet, es ist schon lange her. Es war eine schlimme Zeit für Master Draco, er war noch keine acht Jahre alt."

„Lucius Malfoy?" flüsterte Ginny.

Lessa nickte leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Lessa wurde zu dem Zeitpunkt in dieses Haus geschickt, und hat Master Draco seitdem nicht mehr gesehen."

„Was ist damals passiert?"

„Lessa denkt, das sollte Master Draco Ihnen lieber selbst erzählen, wenn er es will."

Draco bewegte sich unruhig hin und her, als hätte er die letzten Worte Lessas gehört.

Ginny seufzte, aber sie wusste, die Elfe hatte recht. Es würde Draco überhaupt nicht gefallen, wenn er wüsste, dass sie über ihn geredet hatten. Aber unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, wie schlimm seine Kindheit wirklich gewesen war.

* * *

><p>Als Draco das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug, war es bereits wieder Nacht.<p>

Ginny war auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett eingeschlafen. Die Hauselfen hatten ihr vorsorglich ein dickes Kissen unter den Kopf geschoben und sie zugedeckt.

Draco versuchte, seine Arme zu bewegen, und zuckte dann zusammen, als die Muskeln protestierten.

„Kann Lessa Ihnen irgendetwas bringen, Master Draco?" fragte die Stimme der Elfin leise.

„Etwas zu trinken wäre nicht schlecht", murmelte er heiser. „War Ginny die ganze Zeit hier? Ich meine, Miss Weasley?"

„Ja, Master Draco. Sie ist erst vor zwei Stunden eingeschlafen. Lessa ist sofort zurück."

Die Elfe verließ lautlos das Zimmer.

Draco versuchte, eine bequemere Position zum Liegen zu finden, was nicht einfach war, da ihm alles weh tat.

Ginny regte sich im Schlaf und drehte den Kopf. Dabei fielen die Decken herunter.

Lessa tauchte wieder auf, mit Rusty im Schlepptau, der ein Tablett trug.

„Stell es einfach hier hin", wies ihn Draco an. „Kümmert euch um Miss Weasley, ihr wird sicher kalt werden."

„Wäre es nicht besser, Miss Ginny käme ins Bett, Master Draco?" fragte Lessa leise.

Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Miss Ginny?"

Die Elfe machte ein verlegenes Gesicht.

„Sie bat Lessa, sie so zu nennen. Lessa wollte nicht unverschämt sein."

„Schon gut, ich hätte es mir denken können." Er machte eine kleine Pause. „In Ordnung, wendet einen Zauber an, damit sie wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden in Ruhe schlafen kann. Und ich möchte eins von meinen Büchern, klar?"

„Natürlich, Master Draco."

* * *

><p>Zum Frühstück war Draco schon wieder ganz der alte. Rusty und Wibbles waren bestrebt, seine Wünsche zu erfüllen, und er vertiefte sich in die Zeitung.<p>

Irgendwann betrat Ginny das Esszimmer, gähnend und offensichtlich ziemlich müde. Ihre Kleidung war zerknittert und ihre verrutschte Bluse entblößte einen erfreulichen Streifen nackter Haut.

„Morgen", murmelte sie und nahm neben ihm Platz.

„Morgen", antwortete er amüsiert. „Du siehst echt mies aus, Weasley."

„Vielen Dank für das Kompliment." Ginny gähnte wieder. Dann riss sie sich zusammen und musterte den Slytherin. „Du siehst um Klassen besser aus."

„Ich sehe immer gut aus", konterte er.

„Du weißt schon, was ich meine."

„Schon klar."

Lessa brachte Ginny eine Tasse heißer Schokolade, die die Gryffindor dankbar annahm. Ein Moment der Ruhe folgte, doch es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen. Keiner von beiden war morgens in der Stimmung, sich großartig zu unterhalten.

„Und jetzt?" fragte Ginny nach einiger Zeit.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Was passiert jetzt weiter? Wir kehren nach Hogwarts zurück und tun so, als wäre nichts geschehen? Und was ist mit uns?"

„Ganz ehrlich? Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es weitergehen soll. Ich halte es für keine gute Idee, wenn deine Familie etwas davon erfährt – von Potter und Granger mal ganz abgesehen –solange du noch auf die Schule gehst."

„Und später? _Gibt _es überhaupt eine Möglichkeit zu einem _wir_?" bohrte Ginny weiter. Sie wollte endlich eine klare Antwort – eine, die möglichst zwei Buchstaben hatte und mit ´j´ begann.

Draco zögerte lange, bevor er wieder den Mund aufmachte.

„Ginny, ich bin nicht gerade der Typ für einen perfekten Freund", sagte er dann.

„Das musst du mir näher erklären", antwortete sie trocken.

„Weil ich einfach nicht glaube, dass es lange gut geht. Wir sind einfach zu verschieden."

„Du redest kompletten Blödsinn." Ginny wurde sauer. „Wie kannst du so etwas sagen, wenn wir es nicht mal ausprobieren? Oder gibt es noch eine andere?"

Draco zog sie kurzerhand von ihrem Stuhl herunter und auf seinen Schoß. Dann küsste er sie.

„Quatsch", antwortete er nach einer Weile atemlos. „Du hast recht, ich rede Schwachsinn. Ja, ich will das es weitergeht. Nur – du weißt, deine Eltern werden mich umbringen."

„Abwarten."


	13. Jemand spielt ein Spiel mit uns

Die Wochen vergingen langsam, und der Schulabschluss rückte näher.

Ein erneuter Angriff war nicht erfolgt, obwohl sich alle immer noch in höchster Alarmbereitschaft befanden. Der Orden des Phoenix hatte sich noch zweimal getroffen, doch niemand konnte etwas über Asphodel herausfinden – was auch immer er oder es war. Selbst Dumbledore, auf dem alle Hoffungen ruhten, hüllte sich in Schweigen.

Hogwarts war zum normalen Alltag zurückgekehrt, und das war auch gut so, denn die Abschlussprüfungen für die siebten Klassen standen nun an.

Draco und Ginny waren einem stummen Einverständnis gefolgt und taten so, als wäre nichts zwischen ihnen passiert. Ein paar Mal trafen sie sich nachts wie zufällig im Astronomy Tower, denn Ginny hatte Extrakurse in Astronomie um ihre Schulnoten noch aufzubessern. Leider währten diese Treffen immer nur kurz, da man nie sicher sein konnte, ob nicht vielleicht Peeves oder jemand anderes auftauchen würde. Mehr als ein paar Küsse wurden nicht ausgetauscht, dass Thema Sex wurde nie angesprochen – obwohl sich beide sicher waren, dass der andere daran dachte, und zunehmend ungeduldiger wurden.

Ginny brachte ihre Prüfungen hinter sich – nicht so gut, wie ihre Mutter es gern gehabt hätte, doch ihr war es relativ egal. Derzeit dachte sie sowieso an nichts anderes als an einen bestimmten blonden Slytherin, der Gedanke an einen Job nach der Schule war weit entfernt.

Draco befand sich in einem Zwiespalt. Einerseits war er egoistisch genug, sich darüber zu freuen, zumal Ginny als seine Freundin nicht arbeiten brauchte – Geld war schließlich das einzige, was er genug hatte. Auf der anderen Seite wusste er, die Eltern Weasley würden ihm mit Sicherheit die Schuld dafür geben, sobald sie erfuhren, wie die beiden zueinander standen.

_Du wirst doch nicht im Ernst Verantwortungsgefühl entwickeln, Malfoy? Pfui Teufel!_

Er saß in seinem – vielmehr Snapes Büro – und starrte die Wand an. Noch dieser Abend, und Hogwarts würde Vergangenheit sein, vielleicht für immer. Wenn er es ehrlich vor sich zugab, er hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn diesem Jahr noch weitere folgen würden.

Doch das war nun mal nicht möglich; Snape war fast gesund, und würde seinen Platz wieder einnehmen. Da der Zaubertrankprofessor einer der wenigen Menschen war, an denen Draco wirklich etwas lag, missgönnte er es ihm auch nicht.

Der letzte Abend verlief gedrückter als die anderen, die Draco in seiner eigenen Schulzeit erlebt hatte.

Dumbledore hielt seine Ansprache mit ungewohntem Ernst und gedachte den getöteten Schülern erneut. Erst dann ging er zum leichteren Teil über.

Draco schob wieder mal nur das Essen auf seinem Teller herum. Am liebsten hätte er das ganze gleich hinter sich gebracht und wäre verschwunden.

„Sie werden doch hoffentlich mal wieder etwas von sich hören lassen, Draco, oder?" fragte Chloe Sinistra von der Seite.

„Ich werde mich bemühen", antwortete er trocken. „Sie wissen schon, die ganzen Termine ..."

Sinistra lachte.

„Humor hätte ich Ihnen nie zugetraut", sagte sie dann und grinste. „Sie haben sich in diesem einen Jahr ganz schön verändert."

„Vielleicht werde ich wirklich erwachsen. Oh nein, was habe ich da gerade gesagt?" Er sah gespielt entsetzt auf.

„Sehen Sie, das meinte ich", gab sie zurück, immer noch lächelnd. „Zum Anfang des Schuljahres hätte ich für diese Bemerkung wahrscheinlich nur einen eiskalten Blick geerntet. Oder gibt es vielleicht noch einen anderen Grund für ihr verändertes Benehmen?"

Ihr Augen schweiften wie zufällig zum Gryffindor Tisch, wo sich Ginny gerade lachend mit Colin Creevy und ihrer Freundin Andrea unterhielt.

Draco war ihrem Blick gefolgt, und in diesem Moment sah Ginny auf und grinste ihm zu.

„Chloe, ich glaube wirklich nicht ..."

„Ich habe Augen im Kopf", konterte sie. „Gut, dass Sie beide es so geschickt verstecken konnten. Ich fand es damals schon sehr verdächtig, dass Sie sich ausgerechnet mit Miss Weasley friedlich in ihren Wohnräumen unterhalten haben."

„Da ging es um etwas ganz anderes!" protestierte Draco, und wurde sich dann bewusst, was er gerade zugegeben hatte. Er war nahe daran, rot zu werden, und senkte die Stimme. „Ich wäre Ihnen wirklich dankbar, wenn Sie das für sich behalten könnten."

„Sicher, es geht mich ja auch nichts an. Möchten Sie trotzdem einen kostenlosen Ratschlag?"

„Wenn's sein muss."

„Hören Sie sobald wie möglich auf mit dieser Geheimnistuerei. Molly und Arthur Weasley sind sehr besorgt um ihre einzige Tochter, und Sie möchten doch nicht gerne in der Schusslinie stehen, oder?"

„Was schlagen Sie denn vor? Ich kann ja schlecht dorthin apparieren und sagen: Hallo, ich bin Draco Malfoy, habe immer versucht, Ihrem Sohn Ron und Ihrem Hätschelkind Harry Potter zu schaden, habe Ihre Familie verachtet und verspottet, wo ich nur konnte ... ach ja, meinen eigenen Vater habe ich auch ermordet, und erbitte nun die Erlaubnis, mit Ihrer Tochter ausgehen zu dürfen?!"

„Ein paar Punkte", korrigierte Sinistra gelassen. „Erstens waren Sie damals noch ein Kind, und noch dazu wurden Sie von Lucius unter Druck gesetzt, oder? Zweitens, ich glaube nicht, dass man es Mord nennen kann, sondern reine Selbstverteidigung. Und drittens, ja, Sie _sollten _mit den Weasleys sprechen, besser heute als morgen. Mit jedem Tag, die Sie und Miss Weasley dieses Geheimnis fortsetzen, verschlechtern sich Ihre Chancen, zu beweisen, dass Sie es ernst meinen."

„Wer sagt, dass ich das tue?"

Sinistra verdrehte die Augen.

„Womit wir wieder beim Thema der bösen Blicke wären", sagte sie dann ironisch. „Es sollte ja nur ein gutgemeinter Rat sein."

„Na, ich danke verbindlichst." Dracos Stimme konnte man anhören, dass er nicht begeistert davon war.

* * *

><p>Der Abschied von Hogwarts verlief kurz und schmerzlos. Nach dem letzten Höflichkeitsbesuch bei Dumbledore und einem kurzen Gespräch mit Snape verließ Draco das Gelände, ohne sich umzublicken.<p>

Ginny war bereits abgereist; Beide hatten beschlossen, sich in der darauffolgenden Woche in der Winkelgasse zu treffen. Was danach geschehen sollte, stand allerdings noch in den Sternen. Ginny hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass er einfach im Fuchsbau auftauchen sollte, was Draco vehement von sich gewiesen hatte. Das fehlte ihm gerade noch, dass sich alle Mitglieder der Familie Weasley versammelt auf ihn stürzen würde!

Er suchte nur kurz sein Apartment auf, und ging dann durch die Winkelgasse. Ihm war nicht gerade nach einem Einkaufsbummel zumute, aber Draco fühlte sich ruhelos und gelangweilt. Schon bald merkte er, dass irgendetwas passiert sein musste, denn die Leute standen in Gruppen zusammen, und ein Geflüster und Geraune war zu hören. Er versuchte, ein paar Worte aufzuschnappen.

„Angriff ... Hogwarts ... Schüler ..."

Draco blieb abrupt stehen und griff sich den Nächstbesten, der in seiner Nähe stand.

„Was ist hier los?" verlangte er dann zu wissen.

Die ältere Hexe sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Haben Sie es noch nicht mitbekommen? Der Hogwarts Zug wurde von diesen Wesen angegriffen, die auch schon Hogsmeade überfallen haben!"

Ein Faustschlag in den Magen hätte ihn nicht mehr treffen können.

„Was?! Gab es Tote?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Merlin sei dank, nicht. Der Tagesprophet will eine Sondermeldung herausgeben und ..."

Dann erst merkte die Hexe, dass sie mit der leeren Luft sprach.

* * *

><p>Draco rannte förmlich in sein Apartment zurück. Was zum Teufel mochte geschehen sein?<p>

Lessa empfing ihn schon aufgeregt in der Tür.

„Master Draco, Sir, Professor Snape hat versucht, Sie zu erreichen. Und Miss Ginny ebenfalls!"

„Merlin sei dank!" entfuhr es ihm. „Wie sah Ginny aus? Ging es ihr gut?"

„Sie war sehr aufgeregt, Master Draco, aber sie schien in Ordnung zu sein."

Er war bereits auf dem Weg zum Kamin. Ginny konnte er kaum erreichen, er wusste nicht, wo genau sie sich befand, aber Snape würde sich in Snape Manor befinden.

Da täuschte er sich, Snape war weder dort noch in Hogwarts in seinem Büro. Auch Dumbledore oder Chloe Sinistra ließen sich nicht erreichen.

_Verdammt. Es hilft alles nichts, versuch's im Fuchsbau. Hoffentlich ist es wenigstens nicht Ron Weasley!_

Er hatte Glück, nur einer der Zwillinge befand sich in der Reichweite des Kamins.

„Malfoy?" sagte George – oder Fred – ungläubig. „Donnerwetter, wie kommen wir denn zu der Ehre?"

„Lass den Quatsch!" fuhr Draco auf. „Was zum Teufel ist im Hogwarts Zug passiert? Ich kann Snape, Sinistra oder Dumbledore nicht erreichen!"

Schlagartig wurde der Zwilling ernst.

„Das gleiche wie in Hogsmeade", antwortete er. „Wieder viele finstere Gestalten, aber scheinbar war das ganze nur eine Art Schreckschuss. Es gab ein paar Verletzte, aber niemand schwer. Es soll nur wenige Sekunden gedauert haben. Genaueres weiß ich auch nicht."

„Und was ist mit ..."

_Malfoy, halt die Klappe! Du weißt, dass es ihr gut gehen muss, ansonsten wäre doch im Fuchsbau die Hölle los!_

„Ich meine, gibt es ein neues Treffen?"

„In drei Stunden in Hogwarts. Hey, Ginny, pass doch auf!"

Seine Schwester war hereingestürmt gekommen und drängelte ihn einfach beiseite. Sie war sehr blass im Gesicht, wirkte besorgt und gleichzeitig stinkwütend.

„Draco? Diese Mistkerle haben es tatsächlich gewagt, den Zug anzugreifen! Andy ist verletzt worden, als wir die Vollbremsung machen mussten, und diese Stimme habe ich auch wieder gehört!" sprudelte sie hervor, und Draco hatte Schwierigkeiten, ihr zu folgen.

„Mich interessiert hier nur eins", unterbrach er sie dann einfach. „Bist du okay?"

„Ja doch! Aber eine ganze Menge anderer wurden verletzt, wenn auch niemand getötet wurde! Weißt du, dass sich der Orden wieder in Hogwarts trifft, in drei Stunden?"

„Hat mir dein Bruder gerade erzählt. Ich konnte die anderen nicht erreichen, deswegen habe ich es bei euch versucht."

_Nicht dass ich mir Sorgen gemacht hätte. Ha! Wen willst du eigentlich mit diesem Quatsch überzeugen, wenn's nicht mal bei dir selber klappt?_

Ginny sah immer noch aus, als würde sie am liebsten den nächstbesten nehmen und durchschütteln, nur um ihren Ärger abreagieren zu können. Und das sie Angst gehabt hatte, dass sah man ihr ebenfalls deutlich an.

„Mum und Dad bringen mich jetzt ins St Mungos, damit ich mich überzeugen kann, dass es Andy gut geht. Kommst du mit?"

Aus dem Hintergrund konnte man ihren Bruder etwas murmeln hören.

„Äh ... ich halte das für keine gute Idee. Ich muss warten, bis Snape sich meldet", sagte Draco rasch, bemüht, das schlimmste zu vermeiden.

Leider zu spät.

„Was mich mal interessieren würde, werteste Schwester", sagte George betont uninteressiert, „seit wann seid du und Malfoy eigentlich die besten Kumpels?"

_Ich hab ja geahnt, dass es ein Fehler sein würde, hierher zu kommen. Jetzt haben wir's tatsächlich geschafft, dass ganze öffentlich zu machen. Gratuliere, die Situation hätte nicht besser sein können._

Ginny war jetzt auch klar geworden, was sie beide eben verraten hatten. Doch im Moment wog die Sorge um ihre Freundin schwerer, alles andere musste warten.

„George, bitte, könnten wir das später diskutieren? Halt einfach eine Weile deine große Klappe, dann erklär ich es dir nachher."

„Auf _die _Erklärung bin ich allerdings gespannt!" sagte er trocken, wobei sein Blick immer wieder von Dracos Kopf im Kamin zu ihrem Gesicht und zurück wanderte. „Na gut, versprochen, aber ich warne euch, wir reden noch darüber."

_Spitze, auf das Gespräch freue ich mich auch schon. Hoffentlich sitzen bei mir danach noch alle wichtigen Körperteile an ihrem Platz._

* * *

><p>Nur wenige Minuten nach der Rückkehr in sein Apartment erschien eine besorgte Chloe Sinistra im Feuer.<p>

„Haben Sie schon gehört?" begann sie ohne lange Vorrede. „Der Hogwarts Express ..."

„... wurde angegriffen, ich bin bereits im Bilde. Gibt es irgendwelche Neuigkeiten? Warum hat sich Severus nicht wieder gemeldet? Und Dumbledore?"

„Die sind im Ministerium", gab sie zurück. „Fudge hat darauf bestanden, dass sie sich sofort dort einfinden. Scheinbar hat sich unser guter Minister jetzt ebenfalls entscheiden können, die Sache noch ernster zu nehmen. Zeit wird's allerdings."

Die Situation war unpassend, aber Draco musste grinsen.

„Das hört sich ja geradezu so an, als würden Sie ihn nicht leiden können", stichelte er dann.

„Ach, tut es das?" fragte Sinistra gleichgültig. „Dass sich der Phoenix Orden trifft, wissen Sie ebenfalls schon?"

„Ich habe mich informiert, ja. Wie geht es den verletzten Schülern? Gibt es überhaupt schon einen genauen Bericht, oder nur diese Bruchstücke? Aus Miss Weasleys Telegrammstil bin ich auf jeden Fall nicht schlau geworden."

„Soso, mit der haben Sie also auch schon gesprochen. Nein, noch nichts genaues. Dumbledore bat Miss Weasley, vor der versammelten Mannschaft einen Schilderung abzugeben, und sie hat sich einverstanden erklärt. Die Schüler sind soweit in Ordnung, ein paar böse Kratzer, mehr nicht. Das ganze ist mehr als rätselhaft."

„Sie sagen es."


	14. Ein erneuter Angriff und seine Folgen

Der geheime Raum Hogwarts war von Stimmen und Gemurmel erfüllt.

Dumbledore und Snape waren noch nicht anwesend, genauso wenig wie Sirius Black oder Alastor Moody. Die anderen waren jedoch vollständig erschienen. Ratlosigkeit stand auf vielen Gesichtern, und Molly Weasley ließ ihre Tochter nicht aus den Augen. Der ging das sichtlich auf die Nerven, denn sie wollte mit Draco reden.

Draco hatte absichtlich weiter entfernt von ihr Platz genommen, denn nun wurde er schon von drei stechenden Blicken getroffen – George Weasleys, Hermine Grangers und Professor Trelawneys. Am schlimmsten waren die der letzteren.

Trelawney starrte ihn an, als würde er sich gleich in seinen Namensvetter verwandeln und den Raum mit einem Feuerstoß zerstören. Nicht das erstemal fragte sich Draco, warum ausgerechnet er direkt in ihrer Schusslinie lag. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, hatte er früher selten mit ihr zu tun gehabt, da er den Kurs Wahrsagen nie belegt hatte. Woher kam dann ihr Hass, der immer nur ihn traf?

„Sag mal, Malfoy", riss ihn eine Stimme aus seiner Grübelei. Er sah auf und stöhnte innerlich. Nicht doch der auch noch!

Harry nahm einfach gegenüber von ihm Platz.

„Hast du diesmal etwas gespürt?" fragte er ohne Umschweife.

Draco dachte einen Moment nach, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein, du?"

„Auch nicht. Dann – ist es am Ende gar nicht Voldemort?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich bin aus dem Geschäft ausgestiegen", sagte Draco knapp.

„Du musst doch eine Ahnung haben."

„Wieso denn ausgerechnet ich? Frag Granger, die weiß doch sonst immer alles."

„Und ich dachte, du hättest endlich mal etwas Vernunft in deinem Quadratschädel." Harry entfernte sich gereizt.

_Merlin sei dank. Wer ist der nächste?_

„Mr Malfoy ..."

_Das war eine rein rhetorische Frage!_

„Ich höre", sagte er dann zu Arthur Weasley, der nun vor ihm stand.

„Mir geht es noch einmal um den Vorfall in Hogsmeade. Ich habe Ginny bereits gefragt, doch sie kann sich nicht erinnern. Ist Ihnen vielleicht, während Voldemort auftauchte oder auch diese Stimme sprach, irgendeine Veränderung der Raumtemperatur aufgefallen?"

„Worauf wollen Sie hinaus? Nein, ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, irgendetwas gemerkt zu haben. Allerdings hat das nicht viel zu heißen, Voldemort oder das Ding, was aussah wie er, hat mich doch etwas abgelenkt", sagte Draco trocken.

Arthur Weasley kam nicht mehr zu einer Antwort, denn in diesem Moment öffneten sich die Türen erneut, und herein kamen Dumbledore, Moody, Black und Snape, die letzteren beiden mit mindestens drei Meter Abstand zueinander.

Snape nahm neben Draco Platz. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, aber man spürte förmlich die eiskalte Wut von ihm ausgehen.

„Was wollte Fudge von Ihnen?" wagte Draco zu fragen.

„Dasselbe was er von dir wollte", antwortete Snape kurz und mit einem Ton, der Waldgeister vertrieben hätte.

Chloe Sinistra schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Er hat Sie beschuldigt, Severus?"

„Nicht nur mich. Black auch."

„Der? Der hatte doch noch nie was mit den Todessern zu tun!" Draco sah unwillkürlich über die Tische, und konnte sehen, wie das berüchtigte Blacksche Temperament Harry und die Familie Weasley traf.

„Fudge misstraut ihm eben. Nicht dass ich ihn leiden kann, aber das Ganze wird lächerlich. Fudge hat keine Beweise, er versucht nur möglichst schnell einen Sündenbock zu finden."

Selbst Snape war kurz davor, seine übliche kalte Art zu vergessen, und knirschte hörbar mit den Zähnen.

„Miss Weasley", erhob Dumbledore nun die Stimme, und sofort wurde es ruhig. „Darf ich Sie bitten, uns zu schildern, was genau passiert ist?"

Ginny erhob sich und hustete verlegen.

„Das erste, was wir bemerkt haben, war natürlich, wie der Zug die Vollbremsung gemacht hat. Dabei sind die meisten Verletzten entstanden, weil ja niemand auf einen so plötzlichen Halt vorbereitet war. Es sind eine ganze Menge Sachen durch die Gegend geflogen. Draußen war eine dunkle schwarze Wolke, genau wie in Hogsmeade, aber diesmal stand sie genau auf dem Gleis, deswegen haben wir wohl auch gestoppt. Dann tauchten auf einmal die Dementoren mitten im Zug auf!"

„Aus dem Nichts?" fragte Moody heiser.

„Es ... es war genau wie damals, erst war nichts da, und dann wurde aus leerer Luft diese Bestien! Sie können sich die Panik sicher vorstellen, obwohl sie nicht angegriffen haben. Sie standen einfach nur da, während es draußen um den Zug immer dunkler wurde."

„Sie erwähnten, Sie hätten diese Stimme wieder gehört?"

Ginny nickte.

„Ja, aber nur ich. Ein paar andere standen um mich herum, und sie sagten nachher, sie hätten keinen Ton gehört. Wieder nur dieses eine Wort, und man konnte absolut nicht sagen, ob es eine Männer- oder Frauenstimme war. Dafür war sie irgendwie ... ach, ich weiß auch nicht, es klang, als würde jemand von ganz weit weg etwas flüstern."

„Und was geschah danach, Miss Weasley?"

„Ich weiß, es klingt unglaublich, aber die Dementoren verschwanden einfach wieder. Von einem Moment auf den anderen war auch wieder die Wolke weg, und es war blendend hell. Wenn ich vorsichtig schätzen sollte, würde ich behaupten, es hat vielleicht drei Minuten gedauert. Nur – was sollte das alles? Warum haben sie nicht angegriffen? Ich meine, nicht dass ich es mir gewünscht hätte, aber ..."

„Das wollen wir ja gerade herausfinden. Danke, Miss Weasley." Dumbledore war wieder aufgestanden und sah ihn den Raum. „Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

„Ich hätte noch eine Frage an Miss Weasley", sagte Snape und sah düster über den Tisch. „Was ist mit Voldemort? Irgendwelche Anzeichen?"

„Nein, Professor Snape, nichts."

„Irgendjemand versucht doch hier, Katz und Maus mit uns zu spielen", murmelte Draco, mehr zu sich selbst.

Sirius Black hatte sich nun ebenfalls erhoben. Noch immer funkelten seine Augen zornig.

„Vielleicht sollten wir euch ebenfalls darüber informieren, dass wir – und damit meine ich Snape und mich – vom Ministerium genau wie Mr Malfoy verdächtigt werden, mit der Sache etwas zu tun zu haben."

Lupin machte große Augen.

„Fudge muss verrückt geworden sein!" platzte Hermine Granger heraus. „Das ist doch Irrsinn!"

Unter den anderen wurde ebenfalls entrüstetes Gemurmel laut. Trelawney warf Draco einen schrägen Blick zu.

_Oh nein, nicht schon wieder!_

Sie hielt ihren Mund, wenn es ihr auch schwer fiel, man sah es. Doch McGonagalls und Sinistras grimmige Blicke versprachen ihr sehr deutlich, was geschehen würde, wenn sie es doch tat.

„Wir alle wissen, dass diese Verdächtigungen haltlos sind, Sirius", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Wissen wir wirklich?" murmelte Trelawney, aber so leise, dass niemand darauf reagieren musste.

Draco begann schon wieder zu kochen. Konnte diese Zimtziege nicht einmal ihre große Klappe halten?

„Gar nicht beachten", sagte Sinistra leise.

„Das ist leichter gesagt als getan."

„Versuchen Sie es trotzdem."

„Nun, es scheint sich also wirklich herauszustellen, dass Hogwarts – oder in diesem Fall seine Schüler – das Primärziel der Angriffe darstellt. Es gibt nur wenige bekannte Todesser, die den letzten Kampf überlebt haben und sich in Freiheit befinden. Jeder von Ihnen wird ein Alibi vorweisen können, dessen können wir uns gewiss sein."

„Es muss ja nicht unbedingt ein ehemaliger Todesser sein", gab Lupin zu bedenken.

„Nein, aber es wäre das logischste. Ginny – ich meine Miss Weasley – hat mal gesagt, ihr kommt das ganze wie eine Illusion vor, und ich denke, dass sie recht hat", sagte Draco nach einer Weile.

_Autsch, das hättest du besser nicht sagen sollen. Sieh dir die Gesichter von Potter und Ron Weasley an – die fallen gleich um vor Schock, dass du tatsächlich Ginnys Vornamen kennst._

„Eine Illusion, die Menschen töten kann?" fragte Sprout skeptisch.

„Entschuldigung, ich habe mich nicht klar ausgedrückt. Nein, sagen wir mal, die Illusion sind die Dementoren und der ganze Spuk dahinter. Gefährlich scheint doch in Wirklichkeit nur diese Wolke zu sein – beziehungsweise das, was darin steckt. Ich weiß nicht, ob es stimmt, aber irgendjemand versucht meiner Meinung nach, hier etwas zu inszenieren, um uns allen noch mehr Angst zu machen. Dafür hätte er sich doch niemanden besseren als Voldemort einfallen lassen können, und siehe da, es wirkt. Das Ministerium dreht doch jetzt schon durch."

„Darauf können Sie wetten", knurrte Sirius. Er war immer noch wütend auf Fudge, ansonsten hätte er es sicher vermieden, Snapes Lieblingsschüler recht zu geben.

„ _Necesse est Asphodel devertere. periculum crescit."_

"Was?"

Draco sah Sinistra an, die verwundert eine Augenbraue hochzog.

„Ich habe nichts gesagt."

„Ich hätte schwören können ..."

„_Retinete Asphodel_."

„Da, schon wieder. Hören Sie das?"

„Ich weiß nicht, von was sie reden, Draco. Niemand hat gesprochen."

Draco sah hoch und begegnete Ginnys Blick. Sie war blass geworden und sah aus, als hätte sie gerade einen Geist gesehen – oder gehört.

„Also stimmt es wirklich. Nur Ginny und ich können diese Stimme hören."

„Wie bitte? Sie meinen, gerade eben hat sie zu Ihnen gesprochen? Hier?" Flitwicks Stimme klang mehr als zweifelnd.

Mittlerweile starrte der gesamte Orden des Phoenix ihn an. Er kam sich vor wie ein Idiot.

„Ich habe etwas gehört!" entgegnete er dann heftig. „Und ich war nicht der einzige, fragen Sie Ginny!"

„Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore sah sie fragend an, und sie nickte stumm.

Jetzt hielt Trelawney nichts mehr auf, und nicht einmal McGonagall schaffte es, sie noch rechtzeitig zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Das ist doch genau das, was ich gesagt habe!" rief sie schrill. „Warum sollte ausgerechnet nur er diese Stimme hören, wenn er nichts mit der Sache zu tun hat? Ich sage Ihnen, der Verräter sitzt mitten unter uns!"

Dracos Geduldsfaden, der sowieso schon gefährlich dünn war, riss nun endgültig.

„Was haben Sie eigentlich für ein Problem, Trelawney?!" brüllte er dann los, so laut, dass sogar Snape zusammenzuckte, und der war nicht der einzige. „Sie können mich nicht leiden, aber warum zum Teufel sind Sie so besessen davon, dass ausgerechnet _ich _der Anstifter dieses Spielchens bin? Sie sollten besser nicht vergessen, mit wem Sie reden, oder Sie könnten es irgendwann bereuen!"

„Draco, hören Sie auf!" zischte Sinistra und versuchte ihn auf seinen Platz zu ziehen, doch er schüttelte ihre Hand heftig ab. Von allen Seiten konnte er sehen, wie sich die anderen Blicke zuwarfen, die von verblüfft bis entsetzt gingen. Doch im Moment war ihm das egal.

Trelawney war ein Stück zurückgewichen, doch sie gab nicht auf.

„Ihr Vater", zischte sie dann, „wäre sicher sehr stolz auf Ihr Schauspieltalent! Einmal ein Malfoy, immer ein Malfoy, richtig?"

„Ich bin nicht Lucius, wann geht das endlich mal in Ihren geschwollenen Kopf rein, Sie blöde Kuh?!"

„Schluss jetzt!" Snape packte Draco so hart am Handgelenk, dass man die Knochen knirschen hören konnte. „Sie sind hier beide nicht im Kindergarten!"

„Wenn er bleibt, gehe ich!" drohte Trelawney. Sie hatte scheinbar vergessen, wo sie sich befand.

„Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an", antwortete Snape kalt und zerrte Draco mit sich, aus dem geheimen Raum heraus. „Ich will mit Ihnen reden, Malfoy."

Draco war machtlos dagegen, außerdem war er immer noch so wütend, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte, dass Dumbledore Trelawney um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen bat – mit einem ärgerlichen Tonfall, den bis jetzt noch kaum jemand von ihm gehört hatte.

„Was um Himmels willen hast du dir dabei gedacht?" fragte Snape scharf, als sie auf dem Gang standen.

„Ich habe die Schnauze gestrichen voll von Trelawneys Verdächtigungen! Es ist mein gutes Recht, mich zu verteidigen!"

„Und dabei musst du dich benehmen wie ein Kleinkind? Nicht zu vergessen, dass du ihr gedroht hast, und jedes Mitglied im Raum hat es gehört, Draco! Ich hätte dich wirklich für schlauer gehalten!"

„Ist mir total schnuppe!" Draco drehte sich einfach um und stürmte in Richtung Ausgang. Snape tat nichts, um ihn aufzuhalten. Er wusste genau, jetzt weiter auf seinen ehemaligen Schüler einzureden hätte dessen Dickkopf nur noch mehr verstärkt.


	15. Drei Neuntel Weasley

Draco erreichte sein Apartment, immer noch wutschnaubend. Am liebsten hätte er etwas zerschmettert.

Die Hauselfen hatten sofort gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte, und sich wohlweislich aus dem Staub gemacht. Nur Lessa blieb ungerührt in der Tür stehen.

„Master Draco? Ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung?"

„Nein!"

Diesmal musste wirklich eine Vase daran glauben, die auch prompt klirrend zerbrach.

„Die ist hin", sagte eine trockene Stimme hinter ihm.

Draco fuhr herum wie von der Tarantel gestochen und riss dabei seinen Zauberstab hoch. Dann erst erkannte er, wer vor ihm stand, und ließ ihn langsam wieder sinken.

„Ginny? Wie kommst du denn hierher?" fragte er nicht sehr intelligent.

„Per Flohpulver, wie sonst? Es war zwar nicht leicht, Mum und Dad davon zu überzeugen, mich allein gehen zu lassen, aber ich hatte George als Hilfe. Er deckt mich, sie denken, ich wäre im St Mungos bei Andy."

Draco verschränkte beide Arme vor der Brust.

„Und? Was willst du? Traust du dich überhaupt noch, mit dem Attentäter zu reden, der euch alle umbringen will?"

„Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich Trelawney für nicht ganz dicht halte, und glaub mir, mit dieser Meinung stehe ich nicht allein da. Diesmal hat sie es wirklich übertrieben. Was will ich wohl hier, du Holzkopf? Nachsehen, ob du in Ordnung bist."

„Nein", sagte er nun zum zweitenmal gereizt.

Ginny seufzte ungeduldig.

„Soll ich lieber wieder gehen?"

Draco hatte ein wütendes _Ja_ auf der Zunge, aber dann trat er sich innerlich selbst gegen das Schienbein. Ginny konnte nichts dafür, dass Trelawney ein Rachedrache war.

„Natürlich nicht", antwortete er dann mürrisch. „Aber erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich heute ein vernünftiges Gespräch zustande bringe."

„Wer verlangt denn das?"

Ginny reckte sich hoch und küsste ihn sanft.

Er hörte, dass Lessa im Hintergrund fast lautlos verschwand, dann küsste er Ginny zurück und fing an, ihren Körper durch die Kleidung zu streicheln.

Ginny presste sich an ihn und vergrub die Hände in seinen Haaren. Fast ohne Übergang fanden sich beide auf dem Fußboden wieder und fuhren fort, sich heiß und innig zu küssen.

„Wann erwarten dich deine Eltern zurück?" fragte Draco irgendwann, bevor die Sache völlig außer Kontrolle geriet. Es interessierte ihn eigentlich im Moment herzlich wenig, aber das letzte, was er wollte, war eine wutschnaubende Molly Weasley vor seiner Tür.

Ginny machte sich los und setzte sich auf.

„Äh ... darüber wollte ich noch mit dir reden", sagte sie dann, aber sie vermied es plötzlich, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Und worüber genau?" Ihm gefiel ihr Ton ganz und gar nicht.

Sie murmelte etwas, was er nicht verstand.

„So, dass ich auch etwas verstehen kann, wenn ich bitten darf", kommandierte er.

„Ich sagte, George wartet im „Tropfenden Kessel" auf uns."

„Uns?" wiederholte Draco.

„Hast du was mit den Ohren?" gab sie unwillig zurück. „Ja, genau das sagte ich."

„Und was ... oh, verstehe. Dein Bruder läßt nicht locker, wie?"

„Eine der Macken der Weasleys ist ihre Sturheit." Ginny seufzte.

„Muss ich vorher meine Knochen zählen und schon mal ein paar Verteidigungssprüche üben?"

„Idiot."

* * *

><p>Zwar hatte Draco das ganze eher scherzhaft gesagt, wohl fühlte er sich jedoch bei der Sache nicht – und das war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts.<p>

George Weasley wartete bereits ungeduldig. Ginny war nicht besonders überrascht, als sie Fred neben ihm sitzen sah. Die Zwillingen hatten noch nie ein Geheimnis voreinander gehabt.

Draco hielt sein Gesicht neutral, doch innerlich stöhnte er. Das ganze musste doch einfach ein Alptraum sein.

„Ist ja nett, dass ihr auch mal auftaucht", sagte Fred ironisch. „Wir warten ja bloß seit einer Dreiviertelstunde!"

„Und ich will jetzt mal Klarheit. Was läuft da eigentlich zwischen euch beiden?" George war die Ungeduld in Person.

Draco und Ginny wechselten einen Blick. Beide wussten nicht recht, was sie sagen sollten. So hatten sie sich das ganze sicher nicht vorgestellt.

„Wir hören." Fred schien die Situation Spaß zu machen.

„Eigentlich wollten wir ..."

„Draco und ich ..."

Die beiden verstummten wieder.

„Du zuerst", sagten sie dann gleichzeitig.

Selbst George musste sich jetzt ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Danke, bemüht euch nicht, das genügt schon", grinste er. „Wann hattet ihr denn vor, uns Normalsterbliche mal einzuweihen?"

„Möglichst überhaupt nicht", knurrte Draco, was ihm einen Rippenstoß von Ginny einbrachte.

„Kein Wort zu Mum!" sagte sie dann mit einem bittenden Unterton.

George und Fred verdrehten simultan die Augen.

„Ernsthaft, Ginny, wie lange wollt ihr das denn noch geheim halten? Mum und Dad werden Anfälle kriegen. Und du darfst nicht vergessen, dass es hier immerhin um Draco Malfoy geht." Fred nickte in dessen Richtung.

Der biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Was soll das denn heißen?" knirschte er dann hervor.

„Tu nicht so, als könntest du nicht bis drei zählen, Malfoy! Du weißt ganz genau, was wir meinen. Fred und ich werden euch keine Szene machen, aber bei gewissen anderen Leuten bin ich mir da nicht so sicher."

_Das ganze läuft mir zu harmlos ab. Die haben doch was vor._

„Damit meinst du Ron, oder?" fragte Ginny bedrückt.

„Nicht nur den. Erinnerst du dich, was Charlie mit dem Typen gemacht hat, der dich auf der Weltmeisterschaft anmachen wollte?"

Das war neu für Draco.

„Was für ein Typ?"

Ginny war rot im Gesicht geworden.

„Das war doch was ganz anderes!" wehrte sie dann ab. „Lenk nicht ab."

„Tue ich das?" Fred grinste unschuldig.

George winkte ab.

„Lasst es gut sein. Was mich eigentlich mehr interessieren würde, was hat diese merkwürdige Stimme eigentlich zu euch gesagt? Wieder dasselbe, Asphodel?"

„Es war irgendwas lateinisches, und du weißt, wie schlecht mein Latein ist, George", sagte Ginny und warf einen Seitenblick auf Draco.

Der runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte das ganze fast vergessen gehabt über seiner Wut auf Trelawney.

„Wenn ich es richtig übersetze, dann hieß es soviel wie „Es ist notwendig, Asphodel aufzuhalten. Die Gefahr wächst. Haltet Asphodel auf.""

„Eine Gebrauchsanweisung war nicht zufällig dabei?" fragte Fred ironisch.

„Ich hab mir das ganze nicht ausgedacht!" fauchte Draco zurück.

„Hey, ich bin nicht Trelawney, du brauchst mich nicht so anzumachen! Warum sagt uns diese Stimme nicht klipp und klar, womit wir es zu tun haben? Das ganze sieht mir doch wie ein abgekartetes Spiel aus."

„Aber wer zum Teufel steckt denn hinter dem ganzen Mist?"

Alle vier schwiegen einen langen Moment.

„Ginny, Malfoy, ihr solltet zumindest Dumbledore davon informieren, was die Stimme gesagt hat", sagte Fred schließlich.

„Das erledige ich. Ich will sowieso noch mit ihm über Trelawney reden", antwortete Draco kurz.

„Und wir bringen jetzt Ginny nach Hause. Apropos Trelawney, was hat sie eigentlich gegen dich? Ich dachte heute Nachmittag, sie platzt gleich."

„Frag mich was leichteres, Weasley. Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber sie geht mir verdammt auf die Nerven."

„Das hat man flüchtig bemerkt. Sirius hat ihr hinterher die Meinung gesagt, er war eh schon total wütend."

„Black hat was?"

"Das hättest du sehen sollen." George grinste wieder. „Sie wechselte die Farbe im Gesicht wie ein Chamäleon."

„Aber warum hat ausgerechnet Black mich verteidigt? Und wo wir gerade dabei sind, ich dachte, ihr zerfleischt mich hier. Was kostet mich das?"

„Draco!" Ginny klang schockiert.

George wurde ernst.

„Malfoy, mach Ginny unglücklich, und du bezahlst dafür. Soviel, dass du es dir nicht leisten kannst, mit keinem Geld der Welt."

„Ginny hat ein Recht darauf, selbst entscheiden zu können, mit wem sie befreundet ist. Wer sind wir denn, dass wir ihre Entscheidung in Frage stellen können? Malfoy, auch wenn andere es nicht tun, George und ich erkennen es an, was du für die Zaubererwelt getan hast. Es kann nicht leicht gewesen sein, deine eigene Familie zu verraten."

Das war das letzte, was Draco erwartet hätte. Er setzte sich und rieb sich mit einer Hand über die müden Augen.

„Das war es auch nicht. Ich habe dafür bezahlt."

„Und zahlst immer noch", sagte Ginny leise. Sie dachte offensichtlich an den Infinitus Flamma. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Es war fast das erstemal für Draco, dass andere Leute tatsächlich Anteil an seinem Leben nahmen und ihn auch noch verstanden. Die zynische Slytherin Ader in ihm schrie nach einer sarkastischen Bemerkung oder einer kalten Antwort, aber er ignorierte sie ausnahmsweise einmal vollständig.

Auch wenn es ihm noch so viel Schwierigkeiten bereitete, er zwang sich, seinen Mund zu öffnen.

„Danke", sagte er flach. „Euch allen dreien. Ich ... ich kann so was nicht ausdrücken, aber es bedeutet mir wirklich eine Menge."

„Ach übrigens, wenn du uns wirklich sponsern willst, hätten wir sicher nichts dagegen ..."

„GEORGE!"

* * *

><p>Das Gespräch mit Dumbledore verlief nicht erfreulich. Zwar stand der Direktor von Hogwarts nicht auf Trelawneys Seite, doch er machte sehr deutlich, dass er eine Szene wie die vorgefallene nicht noch einmal tolerieren würde. Besonders ärgerlich war er über Dracos Drohung, die er ausgesprochen hatte, ohne zu überlegen.<p>

Draco kam sich vor, als wäre er wieder zwölf Jahre alt und würde im nächsten oder übernächsten Moment eine saftige Strafarbeit erhalten.

Noch ernster wurde Dumbledore, als er erzählte, was die Stimme diesmal gesagt hatte.

„Und Sie können wieder nicht sagen, wer diese Stimme ist?" fragte er irgendwann.

„Nein, Sir. Es ist wie Ginny es gesagt hat, es ist viel zu leise und weit weg. Mich würde eigentlich mal interessieren, warum nur wir beide sie hören können."

„Ich will Ihnen ja nicht zu nahe treten, Mr Malfoy, aber gibt es in ihrer Vergangenheit vielleicht etwas, was ähnlich abgelaufen ist?"

„Warum denkt eigentlich jeder, dass das ganze etwas mit mir zu tun haben soll? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, jemals so etwas erlebt zu haben, sonst hätte ich es doch gesagt. Außerdem würde dann immer noch die Frage im Raum stehen, warum Miss Weasley ebenfalls dasselbe erlebt."

Dumbledore warf ihm einen Blick zu.

_Kommt nicht in Frage, dass ich jetzt auch noch rot werde! Es reicht schon, dass drei neuntel Weasleys bescheid wissen!_

Doch der alte Mann ließ das Thema fallen, wenn er überhaupt vorgehabt hatte, darauf einzugehen.

„Sie halten mich auf dem laufenden, sollten Sie die Stimme erneut hören?"

„Sicher."

* * *

><p>Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Draco in seinem Apartment oder in einer der zahlreichen Bibliotheken. Genau wie damals mit dem Infinitus Flamma wälzte er unzählige Bücher, um einer Lösung näher zu kommen. Nichts, es schien keine Antwort zu geben.<p>

Zugegeben, es gab sicher viele andere Leute, beim Ministerium angefangen bis zu seinen ehemaligen Lehrern, die ebenfalls auf der Suche war. Er hätte das ganze nicht weiterverfolgen brauchen, aber was hatte er schließlich auch anderes zu tun? Er wurde zunehmend gereizter und unausgeglichener.

An einem Abend saß er vor dem flackernden Kamin und versuchte, sich auf eine alte lateinische Schrift zu konzentrieren. Draußen regnete es in Strömen, und das passte zu seiner eher schwärzlichen Stimmung.

Als am Fenster ein kräftiger Knall erscholl, sah er hoch. Eine dunkelgraue Eule flatterte mit den Flügeln und begehrte heftig um Einlass.

Draco runzelte die Stirn. Wer um Himmels willen konnte das denn sein?

Die Eule ließ einen dünnen Umschlag fallen und verschwand sofort wieder eiligst.

Draco musterte ihn misstrauisch. Der abrupte Abflug der Eule konnte nur bedeuten, dass sie von ihrem Besitzer die strikte Anweisung erhalten hatte, nicht auf eine Antwort zu warten.

Die Schrift kam ihm bekannt vor.

_Informationen über Asphodel. Triff mich um zehn in der Knockturn Alley, im Bestiality._

_Komm allein._

_McKinley_

McKinley? Und dann ausgerechnet bei ihm? Das war mehr als verdächtig.

Er kannte das Bestiality nur vom Hörensagen, es war eine verruchte und dreckige Kneipe im hintersten Winkel der Knockturn Alley. Nur die düstersten Gestalten verkehrten dort, Abschaum, Huren, Dealer.

Das hört sich doch wie eine Falle an. Andererseits – was habe ich zu verlieren? Wenn er wirklich Informationen hat, ist klar, dass er nicht gesehen werden will.

Draco nagte auf diesem Gedanken herum und sah dann auf die Uhr. Neun.

Sicher dich wenigstens nach hinten ab.

„Lessa?"

Die kleine Elfe tauchte sofort auf.

„Ja, Master Draco?"

„Ich werde noch ausgehen. Angus McKinley hat mir eine nette kleine Einladung zukommen lassen, weil er angeblich Informationen für mich hat. Sollte ich bis um elf nicht wieder hier sein, alarmiere Professor Snape."

Ihre Augen waren groß und besorgt.

„Sind Sie sich sicher, Master Draco, dass Sie dort allein hingehen sollten? Rusty und Wibbles sollten Ihnen folgen."

„Die Bedingung war, dass ich allein komme. Lessa, zieh nicht so ein Gesicht, ich kann schon auf mich selbst aufpassen. Er wird nicht wagen, mir etwas anzutun."

Das vertrieb die Sorgenfalten auf ihrer Stirn kein bisschen, aber die Elfe wagte nicht, noch weitere Einwände zu erheben.

* * *

><p>Am liebsten hätte er sich die Nase zugehalten.<p>

Das Besitality war laut, voll und stank bestialisch – wie schon der Name verriet.

Draco sah sich um. Es war bereits kurz nach zehn, und er konnte keine Spur von McKinley entdecken. Er diskutierte mit sich selbst, und beschloss dann, noch eine Viertelstunde zu warten. Vielleicht war der Slytherin aufgehalten worden.

In seinem schwarzen Umhang und der Kapuze fiel er nicht weiter auf, viele Gestalten liefen verhüllt durch die Gegend.

Auf dem Weg zur Theke sprach ihn eine junge Hexe an, die mehr als offensichtlich eine Schlampe war.

„Hallo, Süßer, dich habe ich ja noch nie hier gesehen. Möchtest du ein bisschen Spaß haben?"

„Würde es dir Spaß machen, _Crucio _zu hören?" knurrte er gefährlich zurück, und sie machte ein erschrockenes Gesicht und verschwand in der Menge.

Verdammt, wo blieb McKinley?

„Malfoy", kam eine unterdrückte Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. Draco musste seine Augen anstrengen, um den dunklen Winkel durchdringen zu können. Tatsächlich, er war es.

„Also, was sollte das jetzt alles?" Er gab sich keine Mühe, die Stimme zu senken.

„Nicht hier!" zischte McKinley zurück und sah sich ängstlich um. „Draußen!"

„Du wirst mich doch nicht für so bescheuert halten, darauf reinzufallen?"

„Entweder du kommst mit, oder wir vergessen die Sache!" McKinley ging, ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken.

_Das stinkt. Das stinkt zum Himmel!_

Trotzdem ging Draco ihm hinterher. Draußen waren kaum Leute, und der Regen war noch stärker geworden.

McKinley streifte sich seine eigene Kapuze über den Kopf.

„Jemand aktiviert alle ehemaligen Todesser", flüsterte er dann, so leise, dass Draco ihn kaum verstehen konnte.

„Und du erzählst mir das, weil ...?"

„Weil ich ihr nicht glaube! In Hogsmeade hat Asphodel jeden angegriffen, sogar mich!"

„Ihr? Was meinst du mit ihr? Und wer oder was ist Asphodel nun g..."

„Crucio!" rief eine dritte Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. Sie klang mächtig und sehr laut.

Beide landeten auf der Erde und wanden sich in Schmerzen.

Ein bösartiges Gelächter erscholl. Es war dasselbe wie in Hogsmeade. Dann trat jemand Draco mit voller Wucht vor den Kopf, und er verlor das Bewusstsein.


	16. Lessa sorgt für Überraschungen

Im Haushalt der Weasleys herrschte paradiesische Stille. Ron war zusammen mit Harry bereits in das Aurorenprogramm zurückgekehrt, und auch Ginnys andere Brüder befanden sich sämtlich außer Haus.

Ginny lag in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Bett und las. Um der Wahrheit der Ehre zu geben, sie sah zwar auf die Buchstaben, aber in Gedanken war sie meilenweit weg – in etwa die Strecke nach London.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie aufschrecken.

„Ginny?" Es war ihr Vater, er klang beunruhigt.

„Was ist denn, Dad?"

„Da ist jemand für dich im Kamin. Es ist eine Elfe, und sie sagt, ihr Name ist Lessa."

So schnell war Ginny noch nie aus dem Bett heraus gewesen. Sie raste die Treppen hinunter. Arthur schüttelte den Kopf und folgte ihr dann.

„Lessa?" fragte Ginny atemlos. „Was ist los?"

Die Elfe sah schuldbewusst aus – und sehr, sehr besorgt.

„Miss Ginny, entschuldigen Sie die späte Störung. Lessa wusste nicht, an wen sie sich noch wenden sollte."

„Warum, was ist denn passiert?"

„Master Draco hatte heute Abend eine Verabredung mit Angus McKinley, Miss Ginny. Er sagte, Lessa sollte Professor Snape alarmieren, wenn er bis um elf nicht wieder zu Hause ist. Lessa kann Professor Snape jedoch nicht erreichen."

„McKinley?" fragte Ginny verwirrt. „Warum trifft er sich mit McKinley? Und weißt du, wo?"

Die Elfe zögerte lange, und war dann noch verlegener.

„Lessa hat den Brief gelesen", flüsterte sie dann. „Es ist das Bestiality, in der Knockturn Alley. Es ist ein böser Ort, Miss Ginny, und Master Draco ist noch nicht zurück. Es ging um Asphodel."

Molly Weasley war nun ebenfalls in der Tür aufgetaucht, und sah von der Elfe zu ihrer Tochter.

„Ginny? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht." Ginny fröstelte und dachte fieberhaft nach.

„Wer ist das?" fragte Arthur und wies auf Lessa.

„Dracos Hauselfe, Dad."

„Dracos ... Du meinst jetzt nicht Draco Malfoy, oder?"

Ginny druckste einen Moment herum. Aber Lessas flehender Blick ließ sie sich zusammenreißen.

„Doch, genau der. Dad ..."

„Und woher kennst du sie?"

„Dad, bitte flipp jetzt nicht aus. Ich ... ich bin mit Draco befreundet."

„Befreundet?" wiederholte Molly. „Wie meinst du das? Ginny – das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

„Ist das jetzt nicht egal?" rief Ginny verzweifelt. „Er braucht Hilfe, sonst wäre Lessa doch nicht hier!" Sie brach in Tränen aus.

Arthur Weasley überlegte kurz. Er hatte Draco Malfoy in der letzten Zeit immer auf den Treffen gesehen, und nun verstand er auch die Blicke, die zwischen ihm und seiner Tochter hin- und hergegangen waren. Aber Ginny hatte recht, wenn der Slytherin wirklich in Gefahr war, war das jetzt zweitrangig. Wenn dieses Wesen Asphodel dahinter steckte, war alles möglich.

„Molly", sagte er abrupt. „Ich möchte, dass du Sirius und Remus alarmierst. Ich werde erst nach Hogwarts und dann nach Snape Manor apparieren. Dumbledore und Snape müssen bescheid wissen."

„Aber, Arthur ..."

„Sofort, Molly! Für alles andere ist später Zeit. Sag Ihnen, wir treffen uns in der Knockturn Alley."

„Ich komme mit", sagte Ginny und wischte sich entschlossen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Das kommt nicht in Frage, Ginny. Das ist kein Ort für dich."

„Dad!"

„Du bleibst hier!" sagte er energisch. „Wir informieren euch, sobald wir etwas genaueres wissen! Ich möchte, dass du mir gehorchst, Ginevra Weasley, haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ja", sagte sie unglücklich.

„Ich melde mich bei euch", wiederholte er und desapparierte.

* * *

><p>Alle apparierten fast gleichzeitig in der Knockturn Alley.<p>

Dumbledore ging in schnellen Schritten vor allen anderen. Arthur, Sirius, Remus und Severus folgten ihm mit erhobenen Zauberstäben.

Schon bald blieben sie stehen. Die sonst so dunkle Knockturn Alley war erhellt von einem gleißenden Zaubererlicht, das sich bewegungslos am Firmament befand.

Mehrere Ministeriumsangehörige liefen hin und her, Leute wurden aufgehalten, die nächtliche Dunkelheit war erfüllt von lautem Gerede.

„Verdammt", murmelte Snape, und nur Sirius hörte ihn.

„Glaubst du, er ist tot?" fragte er seinen erbitterten Widersacher leise.

„Das, oder schlimmeres", sagte Snape kurz und strebte weiter vorwärts.

Dann tauchte Fudge auf. Siegssicher sah er in die Runde.

„Was ist hier passiert, Cornelius?" fragte Dumbledore scharf. „Wo ist Draco Malfoy?"

„Wie interessant, Albus, dass Sie ausgerechnet nach Mr Malfoy fragen", sagte Fudge mit einer seidenweichen Stimme.

„Fudge!" Sirius kochte schon wieder vor Wut.

„Ein ehemaliger Schüler Ihres Hauses wurde heute Abend bestialisch umgebracht, Snape ... wie passend zu dieser ... äh, Umgebung. Und sein Mörder wurde ebenfalls gefasst, was halten Sie davon?"

Snape wurde so blass wie er eben noch konnte.

„Draco ist tot?"

„Nein, wie kommen Sie darauf? Mr Malfoy", und er betonte die Worte genüsslich, „ist in Azkaban. Er wird des Mordes an Angus McKinley angeklagt."

* * *

><p>Draco bewegte den Kopf und stöhnte dann leise.<p>

Alles tat weh, sogar seine Augenlider und die Fingerspitzen. Er strich sich mit einer Hand über die rechte Schläfe, und zuckte dann zusammen. Seine Finger fühlten sich klebrig und warm an. Blut.

Draco versuchte sich aufzurichten, und fiel dann wieder zurück. Kalter Stein presste sich in seinen Rücken, und er zwang sich, die Augen wieder zu öffnen.

Ein trostloser kleiner Raum empfing ihn ... dann sah er den Dementoren, der reglos vor der vergitterten Tür stand.

Sofort traf ihn ein eisiger Hauch, und es fiel ihm plötzlich schwer, zu atmen. Der Dementor bewegte sich vorwärts, durch die Gitterstäbe hindurch, und die geballte Macht seiner innersten Ängste und furchtbarsten Erinnerungen traf ihn.

Narcissa, die an seinem Bett stand, und ihn ins Gesicht schlug. Folter von Lucius, als er es gewagt hatte, im Alter von sechs Jahren einen harmlosen und kindischen Streich zu spielen. Tiel, die sich über ihn beugte und dann einfach verschwand. Ginny, die in seinem Armen lag und starb ...

Draco schrie.

* * *

><p>„Nein!"<p>

Ginnys Gesicht war weiß, aber sie klang unnachgiebig.

Ein tiefes Schweigen antwortete ihr. Sie alle hatten sich im Fuchsbau versammelt, selbst Snape war mitgekommen. Auch Lessa war erschienen, und hatte den Platz neben Ginny eingenommen. Die dunklen Augen der Elfe wanderten von einem zum anderen, aber eine ihrer kleinen Hände hatten Ginnys sanft im Griff.

„Er hat McKinley nicht umgebracht. Das war eine Falle!"

„Wie können wir das beweisen?" fragte Sirius leise. „Ich glaube dir ja, Ginny, aber wir brauchen Beweise."

„Hat Fudge denn Beweise?" fauchte sie zurück. „Er hat nur Indizien!"

„Ich habe mit Fudge geredet", sagte Dumbledores ruhige Stimme. „Ich habe versucht, ihn zu überzeugen, das Veritaserum einzusetzen. Er hat abgelehnt."

„Er will seine große Show, richtig?" fragte Arthur gepresst.

Dumbledore nickte leicht.

„Wir müssen ihn aus Azkaban herausholen", sagte Ginny. Sie weinte wieder.

Remus Lupin, der bei der Unterredung zwischen Dumbledore und Fudge dabei gewesen war, schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Fudge hat uns eiskalt ins Gesicht geschleudert, nur eine Kaution von vierhunderttausend Galleonen würde Malfoy aus Azkaban befreien können. Vorläufig."

„Vier ..." Ginny stockte der Atem. „Das ist doch Wahnsinn!"

„Ist es das?" Snape zog ironisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Er weiß genau, dass niemand diese Summe aufbringen kann."

Lessa löste ihre Hand sanft aus Ginnys.

„Lessa kann", sagte sie dann ruhig.

Sofort wandten sich alle Augen der Elfe zu.

„Lessa braucht allerdings die Hilfe von Professor Snape und Miss Ginny. Master Draco hat Lessa bestimmte Papiere hinterlassen, für den Fall, dass ihm etwas passiert."

„Papiere, Lessa?"

„Master Draco hat bestimmt, dass sein Vermögen Lessa gehören soll. Lessa darf allerdings nur darüber verfügen, wenn Professor Snape - und Miss Ginny, sobald sie volljährig ist – ihr Einverständnis dazu geben. Bevor Miss Ginny achtzehn ist, müssen ihre Eltern entscheiden. Die Transaktionen können nur vollzogen werden, wenn alle Parteien einverstanden sind."

Dumbledore sah nachdenklich aus.

„Keine Hauselfe hat offizielle Rechte, Lessa", sagte er dann leise, aber nachdrücklich.

„Lessa ist keine Hauselfe, Direktor Dumbledore. Lessa ist frei, seitdem Master Draco Dragon's Lair geerbt hat. Lessa hat Beweise."

Ihre krallenartigen Hände entblößten einen silbernen Ring, den sie ins Licht hielt. Er blinkte matt auf.

„Master Dracos Eigentum. Er gab ihn Lessa, und sie ist frei. Schon seit über einem Jahr."

Ein tiefes Schweigen folgte ihren Worten. Nicht wenige machten verblüffte Gesichter, kaum einer hätte damit gerechnet, dass ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy seine Hauselfe freilassen würde.

Ginny, die dank Lessa einen Bruchteil von Dracos Vergangenheit kannte, verstand das schon besser.

„Das heißt, wir können bezahlen?" fragte sie dann langsam.

Lessa nickte.

„Ja, Miss Ginny. Wenn Ihre Eltern einverstanden sind."

Molly hatte die ganze Zeit geschwiegen, war der Unterhaltung jedoch aufmerksam gefolgt. Sie räusperte sich und meldete sich jetzt zu Wort.

„Ginny hat recht. Nach allem was passiert ist, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass Draco Malfoy etwas mit dieser Sache zu tun hat. Arthur?"

Mr Weasley sah zweifelnd aus.

„Molly, das glaube ich auch nicht. Aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Sobald Fudge erfährt, dass ich mit dieser Sache etwas tun habe, wird er alles daran setzen, dass ich meine Stelle verliere."

„Auch dafür hat Master Draco vorgesorgt, Mister Weasley. Die Kobolde von Gringotts sind strengstens angewiesen worden, nur in Lessas Namen zu handeln. Niemand wird etwas von den dahinter stehenden Unterschriften erfahren."

„Mal eine Frage, Lessa. Entschuldige, Ginny, aber was wäre passiert, wenn er nun wirklich getötet worden wäre?" fragte Remus Lupin.

„Dann hätte Lessa das Vermögen nach Master Dracos Wünschen aufgeteilt, und zwar zwischen Professor Snape, Professor Sinistra, Miss Ginny und Lessa selbst."

„Keiner kann behaupten, dass der Junge dumm ist", sagte einer heisere Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. Sie klang tatsächlich anerkennend.

„Alastor? Was treibt Sie noch zu dieser späten Stunde noch hierher?" erkundigte sich Dumbledore bei Moody, der nun in den Raum gehinkt kam.

„Ich habe von den Vorkommnissen gehört, was denken Sie?" knarrte Moody und setzte sich schwerfällig. „Das Ministerium ist in heller Aufruhr, so etwas entgeht mir nicht, auch wenn ich nicht mehr dazu gehöre. Das wird Fudge in der Luft zerreißen, wenn ihr die Kaution einfach so bezahlen könnt. Ich habe übrigens noch nie gehört, dass so etwas schon einmal möglich gewesen wäre."

„Er war sich halt sehr sicher, dass keiner dieses Geld aufbringen könnte", knurrte Snape, aber er klang nicht unzufrieden. „Ich höre jetzt schon, wie er versucht, sich herauszuwinden."

„Das kann er nicht. Professor Dumbledore und ich können das bezeugen, dass er dieses Angebot gemacht hat", sagte Lupin fest.

Ginny wurde jetzt ungeduldig.

„Wollen wir hier weiter rumstehen, oder Draco endlich aus Azkaban herausholen?"

* * *

><p>Der Dementor war längst verschwunden, doch Draco konnte sich immer noch nicht wieder zusammenreißen und sich erneut aufrichten.<p>

Sein Kopf pochte unangenehm. Nur langsam kehrte die Erinnerung zurück, und dann wusste er auch, warum. Der Tritt war sicher nicht von schlechten Eltern gewesen, er konnte froh sein, dass sein Kopf noch auf den Schultern saß. Aber warum zum Teufel war er in Azkaban?

Eine zischende Stimme von links ließ ihn zusammenzucken.

„So sieht man sich also wieder, was, Malfoy?" sagte die Frau in einem höhnischen Tonfall.

Draco versuchte, sie zu erkennen, und gab dann auf.

„Entweder, Sie sagen mir, wer Sie sind, oder Sie halten die Klappe und krepieren!" gab er zurück.

„Du enttäuschst mich, wirklich", sagte sie, und dann erkannte er die Stimme.

„Bulstrode?"

„Das hat aber gedauert. Nun, was treibt dich hierher?" fragte sie im besten Plauderton. „Hat sich wohl doch nicht gelohnt, dein ganzes Haus und deiner Eltern zu verraten, wie ich sehe."

„Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich hier schneller wieder raus, als du blinzeln kannst, Bulstrode." Seine eigene Stimme klang viel selbstsicherer, als er sich fühlte. Er wusste ja nicht einmal, was ihm vorgeworfen wurde. „Was ist mit McKinley? Ist der auch hier?"

„McKinley?" sagte sie langsam, und dann ging ein hämisches Lächeln über das ehemals runde, und nun eingefallene und hagere Gesicht. „Das heißt, du spuckst große Töne, und weißt nicht einmal, warum du hier bist?"

„Was ist mit McKinley?" wiederholte er und richtete sich so schlagartig auf, dass er erneut Kopfschmerzen bekam.

„Tot, Malfoy. Abgeschlachtet wie ein Schwein, soweit ich das weiß. Und von keinem geringerem als dir."

„Blödsinn. Ich bringe keine unschuldigen Leute um, im Gegensatz zu anderen hier in meiner Gegenwart."

Millicent Bulstrode lachte heiser.

„Das stimmt oder auch nicht, Malfoy. Jedenfalls bist du nun hier, und glaube mir, sobald, wie du vielleicht denkst, wirst du auch nicht wieder rauskommen."

„Halt einfach deine große Fresse, Bulstrode!" Er trat gegen einen Gitterstab, und wurde dafür mit einem Schock-Zauber eines Wächters belohnt.

* * *

><p>„Das ist völlig ausgeschlossen!" Fudge war krebsrot im Gesicht. „Malfoy kann nicht seine eigene Kaution bezahlen!"<p>

„Das tut er auch nicht", sagte Lessa ungerührt. „Das Geld gehört Lessa, Minister Fudge, und sie kann damit machen, was sie will."

Sirius, der sie zusammen mit Snape begleitet hatte, um dem weiteren Verlauf zu folgen, verbiss sich ein Lachen. Malfoys Hauselfe – in Gedanken bezeichnete er sie so, auch wenn sie es nicht mehr war – hatte eine Art an sich, die Leute wie Fudge in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte. Und es auch tat.

„Keine Hauselfe hat das Recht, Eigentum zu besitzen!" Fudge war nahe daran, Feuer zu spucken.

„Sie ist keine Hauselfe, Minister Fudge", sagte Snape seidenweich. Auch ihm hätte die Situation außerordentlich gefallen, wenn er nicht die ganze Zeit Draco im Hinterkopf gehabt hätte.

Es war volle Absicht gewesen, dass ausgerechnet Sirius Black und Severus Snape die Begleitung der kleinen Elfe darstellten – nach Draco Malfoy waren es die beiden Personen, die Fudge am meisten in Verdacht hatte. Sollte er ruhig an eine Verschwörung glauben, ihm waren durch sein eigenes Wort die Hände gebunden, und besser noch, die übrigen Mitglieder des Phoenix-Ordens, die involviert waren, blieben im Schatten.

„Und, haben Sie auch Beweise?" fauchte Fudge.

Wieder zeigte Lessa ihren Ring vor. Es war eindeutig Dracos, er trug eine Zauberergravur. Der blonde Slytherin war in seinen Vorbereitungen, die für diesen oder andere Notfälle vorgesehen gewesen waren, mehr als vorsichtig gewesen.

„Dürfen wir Sie nun um den direkten Befehl bitten, Draco Malfoy aus Azkaban zu entlassen?" Sirius grinste den Zaubereiminister breit an.

Fudge hatte mittlerweile fieberhaft nachgedacht.

„Nicht ohne Bedingungen."

„Die da wären?" Snape trommelte mit seiner Hand auf dem Schreibtisch des Ministers herum.

„Sein Zauberstab bleibt unter Verwahrung. Er wird dem gleichen Bann unterzogen, unter dem minderjährige Hexen und Zauberer stehen. Eine, und nur _eine _Verfehlung, und er landet wieder in Azkaban! Ich dulde keine Entschuldigung, und wenn sein Herr und Meister persönlich vor ihm steht! Des weiteren ..."

Lessa gab ein Fauchen von sich, dass so gar nicht zu der zarten Elfe passen wollte.

„Master Draco steht nicht auf Voldemorts Seite, dafür verbürgt sich Lessa mit ihrem Leben!"

„Was nicht viel Wert ist", sagte Fudge geringschätzig. An Sirius' und Severus' mörderischen Mienen bemerkte er gleich darauf, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Er fuhr eilends fort: „Die Kaution wird nur zurückgezahlt, wenn einwandfrei feststeht, dass er unschuldig ist." _Und das passiert nie! s_agten seine Augen deutlich. „Und Mr Malfoy wird einer Durchsuchung seines Hauses stattgeben."

Lessa machte eine jähe Bewegung mit der Hand, aber sie schwieg.

„Noch andere?" fragte Snape kalt. „Setzen Sie sich in Bewegung, Minister Fudge. Wir haben bezahlt, und sind mit den Bedingungen einverstanden. Wir verlangen, dass Sie uns die Papiere aushändigen."

„_Sie _haben überhaupt nichts zu verlangen!"

Doch Fudge wusste, genau wie alle anderen im Raum, dass er diese Schlacht verloren hatte – jedenfalls vorläufig.


	17. Befreiung aus Azkaban

Sirius Black, Severus Snape und Lessa warteten ungeduldig auf die Rückkehr des Ministers, die letztere mit einem sorgenvollen Blick in ihren dunklen Augen.

„Ist irgendetwas, Lessa?" fragte Black schließlich.

Lessa zögerte und antwortete dann schließlich doch.

„Lessa muss unbedingt nach Dragon's Lair, bevor das Ministerium die Durchsuchung anfängt. Es gibt da etwas, was sie vorher in Sicherheit bringen muss."

„Dragon's Lair?"

„Master Dracos Apartment, Mister Black. Lessa hat ihm einfach einen Namen gegeben."

Snape hatte sich kerzengerade aufgerichtet.

„Wie meinst du das? Existiert irgendwas, wovon wir nichts wissen? Etwas, dass Draco mit Voldemort in Verbindung bringen könnte - oder mit Asphodel?"

„Lessa ist sich nicht sicher, Professor Snape, aber es könnte gut sein, dass die Ministeriumsleute es gegen ihn verwenden werden."

„Und um was handelt es sich?" bohrte Sirius nach.

„Um einen Zaubertrank, Mister Black. Mehr darf Lessa Ihnen nicht sagen."

„Zaubertrank?" wiederholte Snape misstrauisch. „Was hat er jetzt wieder angestellt?"

„Professor Snape, Lessa steht unter einem Eid, nichts darüber verlauten zu lassen, worum es sich handelt. Lessa muss diesen Trank unbedingt vorher entfernen und ihn an einen sicheren Ort bringen."

„Das wird ja immer schwieriger. Ich bin mir sicher, sobald Fudge wieder in der Tür steht, werden seine Leute dort anfangen. Wenn er sie nicht bereits losgeschickt hat."

„Geh sofort", sagte Snape abrupt. „Wir finden schon eine Ausrede. Und, Lessa?"

„Ja, Professor?"

„Ich verlange von _Master _Draco eine Erklärung, wenn das hier alles vorbei ist, das kannst du ihm gerne von mir ausrichten - sollte ich ihn nicht vorher zur Rede stellen können."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er Ihnen diese Erklärung in naher Zukunft geben wird, Professor Snape."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie einfach.

* * *

><p>Millicent Bulstrode zischte wütend, als ein Wächter erschien, der Draco aus seiner Zelle herausholte.<p>

„Sie wurden vorübergehend auf freien Fuß gesetzt, Malfoy. Befehl vom Ministerium. Bewegen Sie sich."

„Es war nett, dich mal wieder zu treffen!" sagte Draco über die Schulter zu Bulstrode und warf ihr einen zynischen Blick zu, der voller Hass erwidert wurde.

„Vielleicht sieht man sich eher wieder, als du denkst, Malfoy", krächzte sie dann.

„Und vielleicht landest du auch endlich da, wo du hingehörst, Bulstrode. Ich kann dir eins versprechen, es ist schön warm dort!"

Er folgte dem Zauberer im schwarzen Umhang, vorbei an einigen Dementoren, die reglos auf der Stelle standen. Begierde nach Schmerzen und Angst ging in Wellen von ihnen aus, und unwillkürlich machte er einen Bogen um sie herum.

Das Sonnenlicht traf seine Augen unvorbereitet, und er kniff sie zusammen.

„Da lang!" sagte der Zauberer brüsk und fasste ihn am Arm.

„Finger weg! Ich kann alleine gehen!"

Was mehr oder weniger eine Lüge war, denn er fühlte sich nicht besonders wohl. Durch den Tritt gegen den Kopf hatte er sich sicherlich eine hübsche Gehirnerschütterung eingehandelt, und Gefangene in Azkaban wurden medizinisch nicht versorgt. Außerdem war die Wunde immer noch offen und blutete bereits wieder.

„Wie Sie wollen. Ich würde mich an Ihrer Stelle beeilen, sonst überlegt es sich das Ministerium vielleicht noch." Der Wächter lächelte mit einer überlegenen Miene.

Draco hätte ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht gespuckt, aber er beherrschte sich und ging ihm weiter nach.

Von irgendwo her kam plötzlich ein schwarzummantelter Arm, und Snapes Stimme fragte: „Ist alles in Ordnung, Draco?"

„Bestens", log er, da der Wächter immer noch in der Nähe stand. Der würde ihn nicht jammern hören!

„Gehen wir", sagte eine zweite Stimme, und er erkannte Sirius Black.

„Denken Sie an unsere Auflagen", sagte Fudge, der nun ebenfalls in sein Blickfeld kam. Er musterte Draco kalt und mit einem Anflug von Wut. „Die Durchsuchung des Apartments wurde bereits veranlasst."

„Was?" Draco blieb abrupt stehen, und sah, wie Fudges Augen interessiert aufleuchteten

„Haben Sie damit irgendein Problem, Malfoy?" fragte er dann.

Eine Hand, er wusste nicht, ob es Blacks oder Snapes war, gab ihm einen unauffälligen Stoß und jemand flüsterte _Lessa_.

Draco schaltete sofort und entgegnete Fudges Blick harmlos.

„Nein, wieso sollte ich?" fragte er betont unschuldig.

Fudge sah enttäuscht aus.

„Wir sehen uns wieder!"

„Haben Sie und Bulstrode den gleichen Fluch abbekommen?"

Der Zaubereiminister, auch wenn er die Anspielung nicht verstand, wurde wieder rot vor Wut, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand.

„Immer noch die gleiche große Klappe, wie ich höre", sagte Sirius, der das Ganze grinsend beobachtet hatte.

„Können wir jetzt auch abhauen? Mir gefällt diese Unterkunft nicht sonderlich, außerdem will ich gerne wissen, was passiert ist. Wo ist mein Zauberstab?"

Der Blick, den Black und Snape austauschten, machte ihn noch gereizter, als er ohnehin schon war.

„Was habe ich jetzt schon wieder gesagt?"

„Später. Du hast recht, sehen wir, dass wir hier rauskommen. Du sollst als allererstes in die Krankenstation von Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey ist dort, der Direktor hat sie extra aus dem Urlaub geholt."

„Mir geht's gut!" protestierte Draco störrisch.

„Ja? Dann sieh dir mal dein Gesicht an. Keine Diskussion mehr, oder wir unterziehen dich einem _Petrificus Totalus _und nehmen dich dann mit. Außerdem sitzt deine rothaarige Freundin bereits dort, und wie ich sie kenne, dreht sie bereits durch." Das kam von Sirius.

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis Draco die Worte in die richtige Reihenfolge gebracht hatte.

„Ginny ist ... Moment mal. Wer weiß noch alles, dass sie und ich ..."

„Tja, wenn wir mal bei Mr und Mrs Weasley anfangen ..." Sirius lachte.

„Genug jetzt!" fuhr Snape dazwischen. „Wir müssen ... Draco, was zum Teufel hast du vor?!"

Draco hatte sich bereits wieder umgedreht und marschierte auf das Gefängnis zu.

„Ich glaube, ich bleibe doch lieber hier."

* * *

><p>Das war natürlich nicht ernst gemeint gewesen.<p>

Snape apparierte mit ihm als Begleitperson nach Hogsmeade. Sirius Black war ihnen gefolgt. Von dort aus mussten sie zu Fuß gehen. In der Zwischenzeit erzählte Black kurz von den Auflagen, die das Ministerium gemacht hatte, eine Tatsache, die nicht gerade dazu beitrug, Draco fröhlicher zu stimmen.

„Wie soll ich mich verteidigen können?" fragte er ärgerlich. „Wie stellt er sich das vor?"

„Seiner Meinung nach musst du dich nicht verteidigen", sagte Snape trocken.

„Ja, aber ihr wisst, dass das nicht stimmt!"

Schweigend gingen sie weiter. Noch bevor die drei den Schlossweg erreicht hatten, wurden Dracos Schritte zunehmend unsicherer.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?" fragte Snape skeptisch.

Draco biss die Zähne zusammen und nickte dann.

_Autsch. Das nächste Mal sollte ich einfach den Mund aufmachen und Ja sagen._

Noch nie hatte er sich so sehr gewünscht, endlich zur Ruhe kommen zu können, selbst der Infinitus Flamma kam ihm im Moment harmlos vor. Doch streng nach der Devise Lucius Malfoys _Zeige niemals Schwäche _gelang es ihm, seinen Gang wieder gleichmäßiger zu machen und bis zum Portal durchzuhalten.

Madam Pomfrey empfing ihn dort schon. Im Hintergrund konnte er Professor Dumbledore, Ginny, Chloe, Lessa und das Ehepaar Weasley erkennen.

Noch bevor irgendjemand etwas anderes sagen konnte, kommandierte Pomfrey: „Sofort hoch in die Krankenstation. Ich will mir das ansehen!"

Als Draco es wagte, den Mund aufzumachen, trafen ihn aus verschiedenen Richtungen sofort strafende Blicke, und er schloss ihn wieder ohne ein Wort. Dann folgte er Pomfrey.

* * *

><p>„Haben Sie nicht auch mal Medizin, die gut schmeckt?"<p>

Draco zog eine Grimasse.

„Alles was hilft, schmeckt nun mal nicht", sagte Pomfrey ungerührt und untersuchte nun die Platzwunde an seiner Schläfe. „Das scheint ja ein ziemlicher Tritt gewesen zu sein."

„Autsch. Ja, das könnte man so ausdrücken."

„Ich gebe Ihnen jetzt noch etwas, damit sie schlafen können. Dann sind Sie morgen wieder so gut wie neu."

„Ich wüsste lieber, was passiert ist", gab er aufgebracht zurück. „Ich meine, nachdem ich den freundlichen Hinweis auf die letzte Nachtruhe bekommen habe."

„Dafür ist morgen immer noch genug Zeit." Die Medi-Hexe war schwierige Patienten gewöhnt und ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Kann ich wenigstens vorher noch kurz mit Ginny sprechen?"

„Wenn Sie den Trank eingenommen haben - gerne. Ansonsten kriege ich Sie nämlich nie zur Ruhe, wenn Sie erst mal anfangen, Fragen zu stellen."

„Das ist unfair", murrte er.

„Ich denke, Sie kommen aus Slytherin?" konterte sie, aber sie lächelte leicht. „War das Unfairsein da nicht Volkssport?"

„Touché. Also gut, geben Sie schon her."

* * *

><p>Als Ginny - fast auf Zehenspitzen - die Krankenstation betrat, begann die Medizin bereits zu wirken.<p>

Draco verfluchte Pomfrey im Stillen.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie leise. Ihrem Gesicht sah man an, dass sie geweint hatte.

„Ging mir schon besser", sagte er und versuchte, die Augen offen zu halten.

„Das mit Lessa war ein Geniestreich, Draco. Aber .. woher wusstest du, dass du all die Vorsorge einmal brauchen würdest?"

„Wusste ich nicht. Bin halt nur extravorsichtig." Er gähnte und versuchte, den schmerzenden Kopf in eine bequemere Haltung zu bringen. „Was ist mit McKinley? Ist er wirklich tot?"

Ginny zögerte.

„Komm schon, Weasley, lange kann ich mich nicht mehr wach halten."

„Ja, ist er. Wir versuchen, einen genauen Bericht vom Ministerium zu erhalten, Dad ist gerade drüben."

„Verdammt. Er hat versucht mich zu warnen."

„Zu warnen? Ich dachte, es wäre eine Falle gewesen!"

„Jemand hat Angus als Köder benutzt. Asphodel ... oder jemand anderes. Er muss gewusst haben, dass McKinley nicht mitspielt."

Die letzten Worte waren schon mehr ein Murmeln gewesen.

„Wir reden morgen darüber", sagte Ginny eilig. „Soll ich dich jetzt schlafen lassen? Draco?"

Doch der Slytherin antwortete nicht mehr. Er war bereits weggenickt.

* * *

><p>Madam Pomfrey behielt Wort, am nächsten Tag - Draco hatte über vierundzwanzig Stunden traumlosen Schlaf hinter sich - fühlte er sich schon wieder wesentlich wohler. Die Schwellung in seinem Gesicht war verschwunden, und bis auf ein leichtes Ziehen in seinem Nacken war nichts mehr zu merken.<p>

Doch bevor die Medi-Hexe jemanden zu ihn lassen wollte, musste er sich einer erneuten Untersuchung unterziehen. Danach nickte sie zufrieden.

„Sie sind wieder in Ordnung. Wenn Sie noch Schüler hier wären, würde ich sagen, ab zum Unterricht, Drückeberger!" Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

Draco grinste. Das hatte er in seiner Schulzeit oft genug zu hören bekommen, er war einer der wehleidigsten Personen gewesen, die Pomfrey je gehabt hatte. Nun, was machte es schon, die größtmöglichste Show zu bieten? Die Nachsorge seiner Klassenkameraden - insbesondere von Pansy - war es immer wert gewesen.

Der Gedanke an Pansy gab ihm einen erneuten Stich. Er mochte Ginny und vertraute ihr - von Liebe wollte er nicht einmal in Gedanken sprechen - aber Pansy war einfach etwas völlig anderes gewesen.

Warum hätte anstelle von Bulstrode nicht Pansy überleben können? dachte er bitter. Sie hätte sich sicherlich krank gelacht, wenn ich ihr von Ginny erzählt hätte. Und trotzdem wäre es nie ein Problem für sie gewesen. Sie war der einzige wirkliche Freund, den ich je im Leben gehabt habe.

Pomfrey hatte seinen Stimmungsumschwung sehr wohl bemerkt, aber sie tat, als wäre nichts passiert.

„Miss Weasley wartet draußen. Darf ich sie hereinbitten?"

Draco nickte kurz.

Madam Pomfrey verschwand, und an ihrer Stelle stürmte Ginny in den Raum. Als sie sein düsteres Gesicht sah, bremste sie ihre Geschwindigkeit ab und lächelte unsicher.

„Tut mir leid, wenn du dich noch nicht gut genug fühlst ... ich wollte dich nicht stören."

„Ginny, das hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Ich dachte an Pansy."

„Pansy Parkinson?" Sie verlor ihr Lächeln. Ginny kannte nur das allgemeine Gerede, nach dem Draco und Pansy immer ein Paar gewesen waren. Wieder einmal wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie beide sehr wenig voneinander wussten.

„Ja, aber es ist nicht so, wie du denkst. Komm schon, setz dich."

Ginny nahm auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett Platz, aber ihr Gesicht wirkte nun unnahbar.

„Egal, was du gehört hast, Pansy und ich sind nie zusammen gewesen, klar? Sie war einfach eine Freundin. Und ja, es hat mich verdammt hart getroffen, als sie getötet worden ist. Machst du mir das etwa zum Vorwurf?"

„Aber ich dachte immer ..."

„Weasley, du und deine Gryffindor Kollegen solltet euch wirklich mal eins hinter die Ohren schreiben. Hört nicht immer auf das Gerede, besonders wenn es aus Slytherin kommt! Glaubst du wirklich, ihr wart die einzigen, die Probleme hattet, nur weil wir uns nie haben etwas anmerken lassen?"

Ginny schluckte deutlich. So harte Töne hatte sie nicht erwartet.

„Ich sollte wieder gehen", murmelte sie dann.

„Ginny, das habe ich nicht gemeint, und das weißt du auch. Du wusstest von Anfang an, wer ich bin, und trotzdem hast du dich mit mir eingelassen. Ich werde alles tun, um dein Vertrauen nicht zu enttäuschen, aber ich bin nun mal kein Schoßhund, so wie Potter oder Creevy oder Longbottom. Würde es _dir _nicht ab und an weh tun, wenn einer von ihnen gestorben wäre?"

„Doch", flüsterte sie eine ganze Zeit später.

„Da siehst du es. Ich schwöre, es besteht und bestand nie ein Grund, auf Pansy eifersüchtig zu sein. Ich vermisse sie einfach, das ist alles."

Das war eine der ehrlichsten Reden, die er je fertiggebracht hatte, aber er stand zu jedem seiner Worte. Entweder Ginny akzeptierte die Tatsachen, oder sie würden sich früher oder später trennen - nicht, dass das in seiner Absicht gelegen hätte.

Ginny dachte noch eine Weile mit gesenktem Kopf nach, während er sie beobachtete.

„Tut mir leid", sagte sie dann irgendwann leise. „Ich wusste ja nicht ... ich habe nur den Namen Pansy gehört, und sofort gedacht ..."

Draco griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie auf das Bett hinüber. Dann küsste er sie, und seine Hand wanderte von ihrem Gesicht über ihren Nacken bis zu ihrem Oberkörper.

Ginny schmiegte sich an ihn und öffnete dann den Mund, um seiner Zunge zu begegnen. Nur Minuten später hatten beide vergessen, wo sie sich befanden.

Ginny Umhang landete auf dem Boden. Draco, der sowieso nichts als kurze Shorts trug, streifte ihr das Blouson kurzentschlossen über den Kopf und zerrte dann ungeduldig an dem Verschluss zu ihrem knappen Rock. Wen interessierte es schon, dass jede Minute jemand hereinkommen konnte?


	18. Feuerprobe bei den Weasleys

Als Ginny und Draco eine halbe Stunde später im Büro von Professor Dumbledore auftauchten, trug der Slytherin einen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, der viel zu befriedigt für Arthur Weasleys wirkte. Ginny war so rot, dass man kaum noch ihre Sommersprossen erkennen konnte.

Molly gab ihm einen sanften Schubs.

„Später", murmelte sie und warf ihrer Tochter einen Blick zu. Die fand die Decke plötzlich sehr interessant.

„Bevor wir zu den Tatsachen kommen, hätten wir gerne einen Bericht von Ihnen, Mr Malfoy", sagte Dumbledore.

Draco erzählte das wenige, was er wusste.

„Alles, was danach geschah, hätte ich nun gerne von Ihnen gewusst", schloss er ungeduldig.

Arthur räusperte sich.

„Nun, McKinley ist durch einen _Discindere _getötet worden."

Draco wurde bleich. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich an Bulstrodes Worte, „er ist abgeschlachtet worden wie ein Schwein." Der _Discindere _Spruch gehörte ebenfalls zu den Verbotenen – das Opfer wurde dabei förmlich in Stücke gerissen.

„Was ist mit meinem Zauberstab? Wurde er überprüft?"

Weasley schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, er ist verschwunden, dass macht Sie in den Augen des Ministeriums noch verdächtiger. Es gibt keine Augenzeugen, nichts."

„Was ich nicht so ganz verstehe, ist, warum Fudge mich dann überhaupt aus Azkaban rausgelassen hat?"

„Unser werter Minister hat einmal zuviel seinen Mund zu weit aufgerissen", sagte Sirius süffisant. „Wahrscheinlich wollte er uns mit der Kaution nur verhöhnen, aber Lessa hat ihm dann einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Er musste sein Wort halten, aber das Gesicht hättest du sehen sollen. Er hat geschäumt vor Wut."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen."

„Also sind wir wieder da, wo wir angefangen haben", sagte Sinistra und seufzte.

„Nicht ganz. Wir wissen nun zumindest, dass eine Frau dahinter stecken muss. McKinley sagte eindeutig _Sie._"

Unwillkürlich warfen sich Draco und Ginny einen Blick zu. Beide hatten sofort an die gleiche Person gedacht.

Dumbledore, dem das nicht entgangen war, schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Diesen Verdacht können Sie gleich wieder vergessen", sagte er dann energisch. „Ich verbürge mich dafür, dass Professor Trelawney nichts mit dieser Sache zu tun hat."

„Warum?" verlangte Draco zu wissen.

Auch Sinistra schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Nur, weil sie beide sich nicht leiden können, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass Trelawney auf der Seite der Todesser steht. Sie hasst Voldemort und würde nie etwas tun, was auch nur einem Schüler schadet."

„Mir schon", murmelte Draco mürrisch.

„Was mich zu der nächsten Frage bringt, warum will jemand ausgerechnet dich aus dem Weg räumen?" fragte Snape.

„Es gibt genug Leute, dir mir nicht gerade freundlich gesonnen sind."

„Schon, aber das Ganze wirkte doch sehr gezielt. Es könnte etwas mit dieser Stimme zu tun haben."

„Aber wer weiß denn davon? Doch nur die Mitglieder des Phoenix Ordens! Es könnte also _doch _Trelawney sein!"

„Glauben Sie mir, sie ist es nicht, Mr Malfoy. Nein, ich denke, Asphodel selbst – oder die Person, die dahinter steckt – weiß, dass noch jemand im Spiel ist. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die Stimme zu Asphodel gehört."

„Wenn das wahr ist, könnte es doch sein, dass das nächste Angriffsziel Ginny ist!" warf Molly ein. Sie war blass geworden.

Darüber hatte Draco noch gar nicht nachgedacht, und sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich.

„Wir tun alles, um Ginnys Sicherheit zu gewährleisten, Molly. Wir werden über den Fuchsbau den gleichen Bann legen, der auch Hogwarts schützt. Desgleichen bei Mr Malfoys Apartment." Dumbledore nickte Draco zu. „Ich weiß sowieso nicht, ob es klug ist, wenn Sie in Ihr Zuhause zurückkehren, ohne die Möglichkeit, sich verteidigen zu können."

„He, Moment mal", protestierte Draco. „Wo soll ich denn sonst hin? Im Notfall sind immer noch Lessa und ihre Elfenkräfte da. Kommt nicht in Frage, dass ich anfange, mich vor Asphodel zu verstecken. Das ist etwas für Feiglinge!"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich habe da noch einen bestimmten Slytherin im Ohr, der mal lauthals erklärt hatte, lieber ein lebender Feigling als ein toter Held zu sein", sagte Snape ironisch.

Draco tat ihm nicht den Gefallen, rot zu werden, und winkte nur ungeduldig ab.

„Wie viele Jahre ist das jetzt her? Sechs, sieben? Man kann seine Meinung ja auch mal ändern. Jedenfalls denke ich nicht daran, vor diesem Wesen zu kuschen."

Dumbledore seufzte.

„Nun gut, wenn Sie darauf bestehen. Wir werden die Bannsprüche sofort wirken, das Ministerium wird die Durchsuchung inzwischen abgeschlossen haben. Möchte noch jemand etwas sagen?"

Alle schwiegen. Draco warf einen vorsichtigen Seitenblick auf Mr und Mrs Weasley, die beide eine unnahbare Miene aufgesetzt hatten. Ihr andauerndes Schweigen, was die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Ginny anbelangte, machte ihn nervöser als die Bedrohung durch Asphodel und den Infinitus Flamma zusammen.

_Vielleicht habe ich doch Glück, und ich kann rechtzeitig abhauen – wobei das Problem dann doch mehr aufgeschoben als aufgehoben ist ..._

Beim Hinausgehen wandte sich Arthur Weasley dann doch an ihn.

„Mr Malfoy? Ich erwarte von Ihnen und meiner Tochter eine Erklärung, und das sobald wie möglich."

_Schade._

Ginny, die hinter ihm ging, wurde wieder rot und sah hilflos auf ihre Mutter, die ihr jedoch auch nicht weiterhalf, sondern schweigend zwischen ihr und Draco hin- und hersah.

Die Situation war nicht besser als mit George und Fred, eher im Gegenteil.

Chloe Sinistra, die schwerlich Lachen verbergen konnte, sagte in einem begütigenden Tonfall: „Müssen Sie das wirklich hier zwischen Tür und Angel diskutieren? Ich bin mir sicher, Draco und Ginny können alles erklären, aber das muss doch wirklich nicht hier sein."

Arthurs frostige Miene lockerte sich etwas.

„Na schön. Dann erwarten wir Sie heute Abend", er sah Molly an, die nickte, „im Fuchsbau, gegen acht. Und ich rate Ihnen, zu erscheinen."

Damit drehte er sich um und ging die Treppen hinunter, Molly und Ginny folgten ihm. Letztere warf noch einen Blick zurück und hob nur sacht die Schultern, dann war auch sie verschwunden.

„Chloe, ich wäre Ihnen wirklich dankbar, wenn Sie mich nicht mit diesem _Ich habe es Ihnen doch gleich gesagt _Blick aufspießen würden!"

Sinistra lachte nun wirklich.

„Ich habe doch kein Wort von mir gegeben."

„Nein, aber ihr Gesicht spricht Bände. Was meinen Sie, ob ich den Fuchsbau auch wieder lebend verlassen werde?"

„So schlimm wird's schon nicht werden. Und einmal musste es ja soweit kommen."

„Ja, super. Jetzt bin ich auch noch wegen Mord angeklagt und nur wegen der Kaution auf freiem Fuß. Die Weasleys sind bestimmt begeistert."

„Kein Mensch glaubt, dass Sie McKinley wirklich umgebracht haben. Ansonsten hätten die Weasleys der Unterschrift mit Sicherheit nicht zugestimmt."

„Apropos", sagte Draco und wandte sich nach Lessa um, die ihnen leise gefolgt war. „Warum hast du eigentlich Ginny bescheid gesagt, und nicht Severus?"

„Master Draco, Professor Snape war in diesem Moment nicht zu erreichen. Und Lessa musste etwas tun. Die Sache wäre spätestens aufgeflogen, wenn Lessa die Unterschriften gebraucht hätte. Seien Sie nicht ärgerlich auf Lessa."

„Ist schon gut, du hast recht." Draco seufzte dramatisch. „Das heißt, jetzt muss ich jedes Mal dich fragen, wenn ich Geld brauche?"

Die Elfe lächelte.

„Für so klug werden Sie Lessa doch halten, dass sie dafür vorgesorgt hat."

* * *

><p>„Was ist denn hier passiert?"<p>

Draco sah sich entgeistert in seinem Apartment um.

„Haben die eine Durchsuchung durchgeführt, oder eine Volldemontage? Das darf doch gar nicht wahr sein!"

Auch Lessa wirkte aufgebracht, aber die beiden hatten auch allen Grund dazu. Das Apartment sah aus, als wäre ein Hurrikan hindurchgegangen.

Draco bückte sich und hob ein paar Bücher auf, die kreuz und quer auf dem Fußboden lagen.

„Wo sind Rusty und Wibbles? Ich hoffe, die haben sie nicht auch gleich mitgenommen."

„Lessa hat dafür gesorgt, dass die beiden erst auftauchen, wenn Sie wieder hier sind, Master Draco. Und jetzt wird Lessa erst mal aufräumen – Sie sollten sich beschweren."

„Und was würde das bringen?" Draco schüttelte immer noch mit dem Kopf. „Hol dir Hilfe dazu, Lessa, das schaffst du nie allein. Wo ist eigentlich mein Zaubertrank?"

„Er befindet sich bei Gringotts, Master Draco, in Lessas eigenem Verlies. Lessa wird ihn holen, sobald Sie ihn brauchen."

„Nicht vor übernächster Woche."

Die beiden anderen Hauselfen trafen nun ein, und machten genauso entrüstete Gesichter wie Lessa. Die drei fingen an, die Wohnung in Ordnung zu bringen, während sich Draco um seine Bücher kümmerte.

„Ich gehe in die Winkelgasse", rief er dann Lessa zu. „Ich brauche noch ein paar Dinge, außerdem muss ich mich um einen Portschlüssel kümmern, um heute Abend im Fuchsbau auftauchen zu können, ohne selbst Zauberei anwenden zu müssen."

„Seien Sie vorsichtig, Master Draco."

* * *

><p>Das allererste, was er sich besorgte, war ein Tagesprophet. Doch er wurde angenehm überrascht, er fand nichts über den Angriff in der Knockturn Alley oder seiner eigenen Festnahme. Fudge musste dafür gesorgt haben, denn der Minister wäre sicherlich in Zugzwang geraten, wenn er hätte erklären müssen, warum er trotzdem frei herumlief.<p>

Auf dem Weg zu Flourish and Blotts kam er an dem Laden der Weasley Zwillinge vorbei. Nach einer kurzen Denkpause betrat er ihn.

„Na so was!" sagte Fred und grinste. „Wenn das nicht der Gefangene von Azkaban ist. Wir haben schon alles gehört."

„Ja", sagte nun auch George, der aus dem hinteren Teil des Ladens kam. „Eins muss man dir lassen, Malfoy, langweilig ist dein Leben nicht."

„Ich danke, für mich könnte es ruhig ein bisschen weniger aufregend sein", gab Draco zurück. „Ich brauche eure Hilfe."

„Du? Unsere? Das sind ja ganz neue Töne."

Draco ignorierte das einfach.

„Ich brauche einen Portschlüssel zum Fuchsbau, den könnt ihr doch sicher am besten besorgen."

„Zum Fuchsbau?" wiederholte George, und begann dann zu grinsen. „Oha, musst du bei Mum und Dad antreten? Welche Blumen hättest du denn gerne zu deiner Beerdigung?"

„Haha, Weasley. Könnt ihr, oder könnt ihr nicht?"

„Klar können wir. Aber wir kriegen zwanzig Prozent."

„Zwanzig ... Und eins muss ich _euch _lassen, wenn ihr sonst nichts seid, aber geschäftstüchtig."

Fred grinste auch.

„Wir bemühen uns", sagte er dann salbungsvoll. „Von nichts kommt nichts, wie es so schön heißt. Wann brauchst du ihn?"

„Heute Abend, bis acht Uhr."

„Wir bringen ihn dir vorbei. Ich wollte mich schon längst mal in einem dieser superreichen Apartments umsehen."

„Dann kannst du froh sein, dass du vorhin nicht da gewesen bist", konterte Draco.

„Wieso? Was ist denn passiert?"

Draco erzählte kurz von den Geschehnissen rund um seine Verhaftung und danach.

„Fudge muss echt einen Vogel haben", sagte Fred. „Ich bin Lessas Meinung, du solltest dich beschweren."

„Was bringt mir das?" wiederholte Draco. „Die werden sich höchstens in Fäustchen lachen, wenn ich mich aufrege. Außerdem werden Lessa und die anderen das ganze schon wieder in Ordnung gebracht haben."

„Meinst du wirklich, Ginny könnte jetzt auch bedroht sein?" George sah besorgt aus.

„Ich hoffe nicht. Niemand weiß ja, was Asphodel eigentlich bezweckt. McKinley sagte, diese mysteriöse Person versucht, die ehemaligen Todesser erneut zu versammeln. Also muss es jemand sein, der sich in der Materie sehr gut auskennt. Nur – mir fällt absolut nicht ein, wer es sein könnte."

„Todesser, weiblich, versucht, dich aus dem Weg zu räumen, besitzt Intelligenz und einen ungeheuren Hass ... hm."

Alle drei schwiegen einen Moment.

„Sollte euch was einfallen, ihr wisst, wo ihr mich findet. Das lasse ich mir bestimmt auch was kosten", sagte Draco schließlich und erhob sich.

„Darum geht's gar nicht", entgegnete Fred. „Schließlich ist Ginny auch in Gefahr, solange das noch andauert. Wir strengen unsere grauen Zellen mal an. Übrigens weißt du hoffentlich, dass sie in einer Woche Geburtstag hat?"

„Wenn ich das noch erlebe", antwortete Draco trocken, was den Zwillingen wieder ein Grinsen entlockte.

„Mum und Dad werden dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen."

„Ist das ein Versprechen?"

* * *

><p>George und Fred behielten Wort und brachten den Portschlüssel rechtzeitig vorbei. Lessa, Rusty und Wibbles war es inzwischen gelungen, das Apartment wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.<p>

„Gar nicht ohne", sagte Fred anerkennend, als er sich umsah.

„Nett, und so klein", sagte George ironisch.

„Das ist noch gar nichts. Ihr hättet Malfoy Manor sehen sollen, dagegen ist das hier eine Abstellkammer." So ganz konnte Draco seine angeberische Art nicht verleugnen.

„Mal was anderes, Malfoy, bevor du noch in Selbstzufriedenheit versinkst. Ich würde bei Mum und Dad eine andere Platte auflegen, ansonsten findest du dich mit einem Tritt in den Hintern vor der Tür wieder."

„Keine Panik, ich kann mich auch benehmen."

* * *

><p>Ja, das schon, aber trotzdem fühlte er sich, als würde er gerade den Weg zum Scheiterhaufen antreten – ohne Zauberstab.<p>

_Hätte Ginny nicht einfach ein Slytherin Mädchen sein können? Nein, es musste ausgerechnet eine Weasley sein. Mann, jetzt hör auf zu spinnen, Malfoy, du bist keine zwölf mehr!_

Die Zwillinge hatten den Ankunftspunkt des Portschlüssels direkt vor der neuen Zaubererbarriere bestimmt, die nun den Fuchsbau umgab. Draco sah sich um, als er auf das Haus zuschritt. Es war eine friedliche und stille Umgebung, nicht unähnlich der, die auch Malfoy Manor umgeben hatte. Er verdrängte den Gedanken daran sofort wieder.

Molly Weasley öffnete die Tür, nachdem er mindestens fünf Minuten davor gestanden hatte, bis er sich überwunden hatte, den Türklopfer zu betätigen.

Sie musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß, und trat dann zur Seite, um ihn einzulassen.

_Irgendwie habe ich mir das einfacher vorgestellt. Wenn ich den Namen Potter tragen würde, wäre der Empfang sicherlich weniger frostig gewesen._

„Mrs Weasley ..."

„Molly", entgegnete sie und lächelte dann leicht. „Machen Sie nicht ein Gesicht, als würden wir sie gleich wieder nach Azkaban bringen, Draco. Ich darf doch Draco sagen?"

„Sicher", sagte er verwirrt. „Ich dachte nur ..."

„Kommen Sie, wir warten mit dem Essen."

Molly führte ihn ins Esszimmer, an dessen Tisch bereits Arthur und Ginny saßen. Seine Freundin lächelte nervös, während ihr Blick zwischen ihren Eltern hin- und herging.

„Um eins mal klarzustellen", sagte Arthur Weasley schließlich, nachdem einige Minuten ein verlegenes Schweigen im Raum gestanden hatte. „Keiner von uns hat etwas gegen Sie, Draco. Dass Sie nicht auf Voldemorts Seite stehen, haben Sie im letzten Kampf bewiesen. Wir – und damit meine ich mich und Molly – hätten es nur besser gefunden, wenn Sie und Ginny von Anfang an aufrichtig mit uns gewesen wären."

Ginny rührte in ihrer Tasse herum und sah nicht auf.

„Das ... das war nicht so einfach", sagte Draco nach einiger Zeit.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es so schwer ist, einfach den Mund aufzumachen und etwas zu sagen", erwiderte Molly.

„Nein? Wie hätten Sie denn reagiert, wenn ich einfach hier aufgetaucht wäre, und mich mit Ginny getroffen hätte? Doch sicher nicht anders als heute!"

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht, Draco." Arthurs Stimme wurde schärfer. „Wie lange hattet ihr beiden denn noch vor, das ganze geheim zu halten? Ginny ist fast erwachsen, und natürlich darf sie ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen, auch wenn diese nicht immer mit unseren Vorstellungen übereinstimmt. Aber ..."

„Dad, tu bitte nicht so, als wäre ich überhaupt nicht da!" fuhr Ginny auf. „Es ist nicht Dracos Schuld, sondern meine. Ich hätte euch schon längst etwas davon erzählen sollen, aber ich hatte einfach Angst davor."

Molly wirkte betroffen.

„Ginny, wir konnten doch bis jetzt über alles reden."

„Ja, aber Draco hat recht. Was wäre denn passiert, wenn er sich einfach mit mir getroffen hätte? Ihr wärt doch ausgeflippt."

„Vielleicht hättet ihr uns einfach eine Chance geben sollen, Ginny", sagte Arthur ruhig. „Könnt ihr beide uns denn verdenken, dass wir jetzt ziemlich aufgebracht sind?"

Ginny und Draco wechselten ein Blick. Dann schüttelten beide simultan die Köpfe.

„Genug jetzt", sagte Molly energisch. „Das Essen wird kalt, und es wird nicht besser, wenn wir uns hier weiter herumstreiten über Dinge, die sich sowieso bereits erledigt haben."

* * *

><p>Ginny begleitete ihn zur Tür. Der Abend hatte sich erfreulicher erwiesen, als Draco erwartete hatte.<p>

Die Weasleys, nachdem sie ihren Standpunkt mehr oder weniger klargemacht hatten, waren freundlich und offen gewesen. Arthur Weasley wusste nicht nur eine Menge über Muggelerfindungen, über die er sich begeistert ausgelassen hatte, sondern war auch ein As in Arithmantik, was Draco ihm nie zugetraut hätte.

„War's sehr schlimm?" fragte Ginny leise. Sie sah schuldbewusst aus.

„Schwachsinn. Deine Eltern sind in Ordnung. Ich hatte mehr Angst, dass sie mich völlig auseinander nehmen würden."

Er küsste sie.

„Hmm, ich wäre dafür, wenn du mich begleiten würdest", sagte er schließlich.

„Und mich wieder mit Mum und Dad anlegen? Nein", sagte Ginny und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Wir können uns aber übermorgen in der Winkelgasse sehen, Andy und ich wollen ein paar Sachen für meinen Geburtstag besorgen."

Draco zog ein Gesicht. Das war nicht gerade das, was er sich unter einer Verabredung vorstellte.

Ginny lächelte wieder.

„Sie hat sowieso nur bis vier Zeit, danach komme ich zu dir, ist Ihnen das recht, Mr Malfoy?"

„Hört sich schon viel besser an. Ich lade dich dann zum Essen ein."

„Das musst du nicht, ich kann mein Essen selbst bezahlen", wehrte sie ab.

Draco seufzte ungeduldig.

„Jetzt fang nicht an wie dein Bruder. Ich habe ihn öfters mit Potter streiten gesehen, weil er sich nichts schenken lassen wollte. Wo ist dein Problem? Ich habe sowieso mehr Geld, als ich alleine je ausgeben könnte. Außerdem ist es durchaus üblich, dass man seine Freundin mal zum Essen einlädt", schloss er trocken.

Ginny sah immer noch nicht recht überzeugt aus, aber zumindest erhob sie keine Einwände mehr.

„Muss ich irgendwas übertriebenes anziehen?" fragte sie nach einer kleinen Pause.

„So wie jetzt reicht vollkommen. Bleibst du über Nacht?"

Sie wurde rot.

„Mal sehen, was Mum und Dad dazu sagen."

„Ja, aber frag erst, wenn ich weg bin. Ich hatte genug Aufregung für einen Tag!"

„Hat da nicht gerade jemand heute morgen eine große Rede geschwungen, dass er kein Feigling ist?" zog Ginny ihn auf.

„Es gibt solche und solche Situationen, und in dieser muss ich nicht unbedingt dabei sein. Aber vielleicht brauchst du noch Motivation?" gab Draco schlagfertig zurück.

Er zog sie wieder an sich und küsste sie erneut.

„Stop, das reicht jetzt als Ansporn. Ich werd sie schon weich klopfen!" sagte Ginny lachend und machte sich los. „Komm gut nach Hause, und lauf nicht wieder irgendwelchen komischen Gestalten über den Weg."

„Das nennt man dann also einen höflichen Rausschmiss", murmelte Draco. „Na gut, aber ich räche mich, furchtbar sogar."

„Darauf bin ich schon gespannt."


	19. Ein romantisches Abendessen - oder?

Das Ministerium verhielt sich ruhig. Zu ruhig für Dracos Geschmack. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, schon bald eine erneute Vorladung zu erhalten - schließlich ging es um Mord - aber nichts passierte. Das machte ihn misstrauisch, und er spielte mit dem Gedanken, Arthur Weasley zu bitten, sich umzuhören. Andererseits würde das Oberhaupt der Familie Weasley ihn sicherlich informieren, wenn er etwas Neues wusste.

Er fragte sich, ob die Neuigkeiten wohl schon bis zu Potter, Granger und Ron Weasley durchgedrungen waren. Das Gesicht von Ginnys Bruder konnte er sich jetzt schon deutlich vorstellen. Und Granger ... nun, verpetzen konnte sie ihn schließlich nicht mehr, da war er klar im Vorteil.

Ganz fair war das Gefühl Ginny gegenüber zwar nicht, aber er empfand doch eine Art boshaftes Vergnügen, wenn er daran dachte. Die drei würden sicher aus allen Wolken fallen. Zu hoffen blieb nur, dass er der Reaktion nicht allein begegnen würde.

* * *

><p>Ginny und ihre Freundin saßen vor Florean Fortescues Eissalon, ihre Einkäufe hatten sie bereits erledigt. Andrea war dabei, sich auf den neusten Stand zu bringen.<p>

„Und jetzt erzähl, habt ihr auch schon ..."

„Andy!" Ginny wurde rot. "Ja, einmal. Und auf Hogwarts' Krankenstation, stell dir das vor."

Andrea prustete los.

„Lieber nicht", brachte sie schließlich heraus.

„Wir gehen heute Abend übrigens essen."

„Und, bezahlt er wenigstens?"

„Ja, aber es passt mir irgendwie nicht." Ginny seufzte.

„Sei nicht blöd, er hat doch genug. Und wenn er dich schon einlädt ... ich hätte kein Problem damit. Mach nicht so ein Drama draus."

Andrea senkte die Stimme.

„Ist es eigentlich wahr, dass seine Mutter ihn rausgeschmissen hat?"

Ginny nickte.

„Er spricht ja nicht darüber, aber das hat ihm wohl ganz schön zu schaffen gemacht."

„Wem hat was zu schaffen gemacht?" fragte eine dritte Stimme.

Ginny und Andrea fuhren herum. Draco stand hinter ihnen, und sah von einem zum anderen.

„Draco! Was machst du denn schon hier?" fragte Ginny, um eiligst von ihrem Gesprächsthema abzulenken.

„Blumen pflücken?"

„Ähm, Andrea kennst du ja schon."

„Hallo", sagte ihre Freundin und sah aus, als würde sie sich schon nach einem passenden Mauseloch umsehen.

„Sicher. Hallo, Andrea. Und, habt ihr alles bekommen, was ihr haben wolltet?"

„Oh. Ja, klar."

Einen Moment herrschte verlegenes Schweigen.

„Wenn ich störe, kann ich auch wieder gehen." Es klang beleidigt.

„Quatsch", sagte Andrea unvermutet. „Dein plötzliches Auftauchen hat uns nur die Sprache verschlagen."

„Ernsthaft, wenn ihr noch allein weiterreden wollt, verschwinde ich wieder."

„Ich muss sowieso gleich los, also mach dir keinen Stress", sagte Andrea. „Außerdem könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass ihr zwei sowieso lieber allein sein wollt."

Sie zwinkerte Ginny zu. Die kam aus dem Rotwerden gar nicht mehr heraus.

„Habt ihr übrigens von dem Ministerball gehört?" Andrea grinste, ihr gefiel die Situation außerordentlich.

„Was für ein Ministerball?" fragte Ginny, während Draco gleichzeitig sagte: „Der findet statt?"

Die dunkelblonde Gryffindor lachte.

„Jetzt sag nicht, du weißt nichts darüber, Gin. Der ist doch jedes Jahr. Meine Mum hat bereits eine Einladung bekommen, und sie will mich mitnehmen."

„Fudge will das durchziehen, trotz der Bedrohung durch Asphodel?" fragte Draco erneut. „Ich weiß ja, dass er ein Idiot ist, aber das ist doch eine offene Einladung für einen erneuten Angriff."

„Asphodel?" fragte Ginnys Freundin verständnislos. „Hat das was mit den Dementoren zu tun, die den Zug angegriffen haben?"

Ginny erklärte Andrea die Umstände, so gut sie konnte, und Draco machte ein paar Zwischenbemerkungen.

Andrea rührte stirnrunzelnd in ihrem Eisbecher.

„Tut mir leid, unter den Gesichtspunkten verstehe ich auch nicht, dass Fudge auf den Ball besteht. Vielleicht will er sehen, wer auftaucht, und gegebenenfalls mit den Auroren einschreiten?"

Ginny und Draco tauschten einen Blick aus.

„In Hogsmeade sind auch genug Auroren gewesen", sagte Draco dann langsam. „Sie konnten nichts ausrichten. Und auch den Angriff auf den Zug konnten sie nicht verhindern. Wenn Asphodel wirklich beschließt, auf dem Ball aufzutauchen, gibt es ein Massaker, und ich würde dir raten, nicht hinzugehen."

Ginny wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er an McKinley dachte, der so grausam hatte sterben müssen, und griff unter dem Tisch nach seiner Hand. Er erwiderte den Druck leicht.

„Dann hat Dad sicher auch eine Einladung bekommen", überlegte sie laut.

„Sehr praktisch. Dann komme ich sogar ohne Einladung rein – als deine Begleitung."

„Warum willst du unbedingt dabei sein?" erkundigte sich Andrea. „Eben gerade hast du mir noch geraten, auf keinen Fall dort aufzutauchen."

„Kapiert ihr das nicht?" Draco lehnte sich zurück. „Erstens, kann ich vielleicht meine Unschuld beweisen, wenn Asphodel wirklich angreift. Zweitens, es gibt keine bessere Möglichkeit, als öffentlich zu machen, dass Ginny und ich ein Paar sind. Und drittens - das Gesicht von Fudge möchte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen."

Ginny sah zweifelnd aus.

„An sich nichts dagegen einzuwenden, aber Dad wird dann sicherlich Schwierigkeiten mit Fudge bekommen, du kennst ihn doch."

„Und ich habe keine Lust, ewig Verstecken zu spielen", erwiderte Draco gereizt. „Entweder wir sind zusammen, oder wir sind es nicht."

„Ich verstehe deinen Standpunkt ja", gab sie nicht minder heftig zurück. „Aber ich muss auch an Dad denken! Wenn er seinen Job verliert, nur weil ich mit dir zusammen auf dem Ball auftrete, das könnte ich mir nie verzeihen!"

Andrea sah von einem zum anderen und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Fragt doch Mr Weasley einfach."

Ginny murmelte etwas.

„Was war das?"

„Ich sagte, ich habe nicht einmal ein passendes Kleid für so einen Ball. Das ist doch sicher superfein, nein danke."

„Nein, im Gegenteil, das kommt mir sogar sehr gelegen." Draco grinste jetzt auch.

„Wieso, was soll das denn heißen?" Ginny wollte schon wieder auffahren.

„Kein Grund gleich die Stacheln aufzustellen. Das wäre doch etwas, was ich dir zum Geburtstag schenken könnte."

„Das kann ich unmöglich ... aua!"

Andrea hatte ihr kräftig auf den Fuß getreten.

„Ich finde die Idee klasse", flötete sie unschuldig und grinste dabei über das ganze Gesicht.

Ginny warf ihr einen Blick zu, in dem deutlich stand _Wir sprechen uns noch._ Andrea übersah ihn geflissentlich.

„Ich muss los, Mum wird sonst sauer. Streitet euch nicht soviel!"

Sie sprang auf, und noch ehe einer etwas antworten konnte, war sie auch schon verschwunden.

„Das war echt fies von dir!" hielt Ginny Draco vor.

„Das hättest du dir eher überlegen sollen, bevor du dich mit einem Slytherin eingelassen hast. Wir kriegen immer das, was wir wollen." Seine Stimme klang unüberhörbar selbstzufrieden.

„Du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast." Ginny konnte ihm nicht lange böse sein. „Ich werde das teuerste Kleid nehmen, was ich finden kann. In knallrot!"

„Zu deiner Haarfarbe?" fragte Draco entsetzt, dann merkte erst, dass sie ihn auf den Arm genommen hatte.

„Du lernst dazu", sagte er anerkennend. „Lass uns gehen, ich habe den Tisch für halb sechs bestellt. Es ist schon nach fünf."

Ginny bezahlte ihr Eis, und zusammen gingen sie los.

„Wo gehen wir denn eigentlich hin?" fragte sie beunruhigt, als sie in den luxuriöseren Teil der Winkelgasse kamen.

„Lass dich doch einfach mal überraschen."

Er blieb irgendwann stehen, und Ginny schluckte. Es war das beste Restaurant, was ganz London der Zaubererwelt zu bieten hatte.

„Du bist verrückt geworden, da komme ich ja nicht mal am Türsteher vorbei. Vergiss es ganz schnell."

Sie wollte sich wieder umdrehen, und Draco konnte sie gerade noch am Ärmel packen.

„Ginny, sei nicht albern."

„Du kannst reden, bis du schwarz wirst, die Antwort ist nein!"

„Guten Abend, Mr Malfoy, Miss", sagte eine vornehm gekleidete Gestalt, die urplötzlich vor der Tür aufgetaucht war. Der Mann hatte Ginnys letzte Worte mit Sicherheit mitbekommen, aber er verzog keine Miene. „Ihr Tisch steht für Sie bereit."

„Danke, Vincent."

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag wurde Ginny überrumpelt. Diesmal ließ sie sich allerdings nicht so leicht beruhigen, sie kochte stillschweigend vor sich hin, während sie dem Türsteher folgten. In Gedanken erprobte sie bereits verschiedene Hinrichtungsarten, eine grausamer als die andere.

Auch nachdem sie bereits Platz genommen hatten, sagte sie keinen Ton, und ihre Augen funkelten unheilbringend.

„Ginny, jetzt guck nicht, als wolltest du mich gleich in einen Frosch verwandeln." Draco brach das Schweigen schließlich.

„Frosch ist zu schmeichelhaft", zischte sie zurück. „Ich habe noch an ganz andere Dinge gedacht! Pass bloß auf, dass du nicht morgen früh aufwachst und deine Stimme ein paar Oktaven höher ist!"

„Autsch. Okay, das habe ich wohl verdient. Könntest du jetzt bitte ein bisschen freundlicher gucken? Der Champagner wird sonst vor Schreck noch warm."

„Unter einer Bedingung, und das meine ich jetzt todernst. Ziehst du noch mal so ein Ding mit mir ab, dann sind wir geschiedene Leute. Das war nicht nur unfair und gemein, sondern mordspeinlich. Du kannst ja meinetwegen mit deinen Slytherins so umspringen, aber bei mir hört der Spaß da auf, klar?"

Jetzt erst merkte Draco, dass er tatsächlich zu weit gegangen war, und Ginny ernstlich sauer war.

„Wenn du wirklich wieder gehen willst, sag es. Ich wollte dir einfach nur etwas Besonderes bieten", sagte er ruhig. „Und du weißt, dass ich es mir ohne weiteres leisten kann."

„Darum geht's doch auch gar nicht. Ich komme mir mittlerweile bezahlt dafür vor, dass ich deine Freundin bin."

„Ich brauche niemanden dafür bezahlen, dass er mit mir zusammen ist!" Auch Dracos Ton wurde jetzt schärfer. Dann riss er sich zusammen. „Könnten wir das Thema jetzt wechseln? Ich wollte eigentlich mit dir friedlich essen und mich nicht mit dir streiten. Ich verspreche auch, das nächste Mal warne ich dich vor."

„Okay, Waffenstillstand. Dann kannst du mir jetzt als allererstes mal beibringen, wozu ich dieses ganze Besteck brauche, Strafe muss sein."

* * *

><p>Nachdem ihr erstes Unbehagen überwunden war, begann Ginny, sich zu entspannen und die Umgebung zu genießen.<p>

Draco hatte mit Absicht einen Tisch ausgesucht, der zwar selbst ziemlich versteckt war, von dem man aber fast den gesamten Bereich überblicken konnte. Er machte leise Bemerkungen über ein paar Leute, und Ginny bemühte sich öfters, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Diese Nobelwelt würde zwar nie ihre eigene werden, aber sie gab ehrlich zu, es war schon ganz amüsant, das ganze einmal beobachten zu können.

„Was haben deine Eltern eigentlich gesagt, dass du heute Nacht bei mir bleibst?"

Ginny spürte, wie ihr schon wieder das Blut in die Wangen stieg. Sie nahm noch einen Schluck aus ihrem Weinglas.

„Dad machte ein Gesicht, als hätte ich ihm eröffnet, ich würde ausziehen. Und Mum hat mir einen einstündigen Vortrag gehalten." Sie seufzte.

„Einen Vortrag? Und worüber?"

„Ihre Angst, vorzeitig Großmutter zu werden." Der Ton ihrer Stimme war so übertrieben, dass Draco sich verschluckte und beinahe über den Tisch gespuckt hätte.

Beide lachten.

„Keine Sorge, ich glaube, im Moment haben wir genug andere Proble..." Er verstummte abrupt.

„Draco? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Das ist ja wirklich eine Überraschung", sagte eine kalte Frauenstimme von hinten.

Ginny drehte sich langsam um und sah direkt in das unnahbare Gesicht von Narcissa Malfoy.

„Mutter", sagte Draco eisig.

Narcissas Blick wanderte abschätzend und spöttisch über Ginny und kehrte dann zu ihrem Sohn zurück.

Dracos Hand hatte sein Glas so fest im Griff, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Ich wusste, dass du tief gesunken bist. Aber so tief ...?"

Draco sah, wie seine Freundin zusammenzuckte.

„Du musst es wissen. Du warst mit meinem Vater verheiratet." Sein Ton war schneidend.

Narcissa verlor ihr höhnisches Lächeln keine Sekunde.

„Nun, Miss Weasley", in ihrer Stimme klang nur Verachtung wieder, „passen Sie gut auf sich und ihre ... _große _Familie auf. Mein Sohn ist nämlich dafür bekannt, dass er Familienmitglieder verrät und ans Messer liefert."

Es klirrte, als Dracos leeres Weinglas dem Druck nicht mehr stand geben konnte und in seiner Hand zersprang. Eine Scherbe schnitt schmerzhaft in seine Handfläche, aber er bemerkte es nur flüchtig.

„Sie sind abscheulich", flüsterte Ginny. Sie war weiß im Gesicht.

Narcissa lachte leise.

„Viel Vergnügen noch." Sie verschwand so schnell, wie sie gekommen war.

„Draco? Deine Hand blutet." Ginny beobachtete ihn besorgt.

„Na und?" Seine Stimme klang tonlos.

„Lass uns gehen", bat sie.

„Ja." Mehr war aus ihm nicht herauszukriegen. Mit einer starren Miene bezahlte er die Rechnung, und Ginny musste sich fast beeilen, hinter ihm zum Ausgang zu gelangen. Zum Glück hatte niemand die Szene beobachtet.

„Draco?" versuchte sie es wieder.

„Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du heute Nacht nicht mit zu mir kommen würdest", sagte er nach einer Pause und sah an ihr vorbei.

„Was?" Ginny fuhr zurück, als hätte er sie geschlagen. „Draco, deine Mutter hat doch nur versucht ..."

„Ich will nicht darüber reden! Ginny, nimm es nicht persönlich, aber ich will jetzt allein sein. Es tut mir leid."

Damit drehte er sich einfach um und ging in Richtung seines Apartments. Er warf nicht einmal mehr einen Blick zurück.

Ginny starrte ihm hinterher.

* * *

><p>„Ginny?" Molly sah verblüfft auf, als ihre Tochter schweigend das Wohnzimmer betrat.<p>

„Hallo, Schwesterherz", sagte eine zweite, fröhliche Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

Ginny blinzelte überrascht.

„Charlie? Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ungeplanter Urlaub", gab er strahlend zurück, dann veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck, als er seine Schwester etwas genauer ansah. „Hast du geweint? Was ist los?"

„Ginny? Was ist denn passiert? Hat er ... hat er irgendwas versucht, was du nicht wolltest?" Molly stand förmlich senkrecht und sah jetzt schon aus wie ein Rachedrache.

„Es ist nicht Dracos Schuld", flüsterte sie. Obwohl sie versuchte, sie zurückzudrängen, liefen ihr schon wieder die Tränen über das Gesicht.

„Draco?" wiederholte Charlie ratlos und warf seiner Mutter einen Blick zu.

Molly seufzte.

„Später, Charlie. Ginny, Schatz, möchtest du mir nicht erzählen, was geschehen ist?" fragte sie dann sanft.

Ginny heulte bei ihrem liebvollen Tonfall nun richtig los und rannte dann hoch in ihr Zimmer. Die drei anderen Weasleys hörten ihre Tür zuschlagen.

„Möchte mir das mal einer erklären?" fragte Charlie beunruhigt. „So fertig habe ich sie noch nie gesehen. Und jetzt sagt mir bitte nicht, dass sie mit _Draco _Draco Malfoy meinte."

„Ich fürchte doch." Arthur war ebenfalls völlig verwirrt. Dann erklärte er Charlie die Situation so gut wie möglich.

Charlies Gesicht glich einer Gewitterwolke, als er fertig war.

„Gnade ihm Gott, wenn er Ginny auch nur ein Härchen gekrümmt hat!" knurrte er. Er erhob sich. „Ich versuche, mit ihr zu reden."

Ginny hatte den Kopf in ihrem Kissen vergraben und hörte nicht einmal, dass Charlie leise ihr Zimmer betrat. Sie bemerkte ihn erst, als er sich auf ihrer Bettkante niedergelassen hatte und vorsichtig über ihren roten Schopf strich.

„Haben Mum und Dad dir schon was erzählt?" fragte sie ohne Einleitung und wischte in ihrem Gesicht herum.

„Ja. Komm schon, Ginny, erzähl mir doch, was passiert ist. Ich verspreche, ich behalte es auch für mich, wenn du willst. Nur - dass er hinterher noch heile Knochen hat, kann ich nicht garantieren."

„Charlie, ihr versteht das falsch. Er kann wirklich nichts dafür."

Ginny erzählte leise, was passiert war.

„Das hat sie gesagt?" Ihrem Bruder fehlten fast die Worte. „Sie ist seine _Mutter_, verdammt noch mal!"

„Und er wollte sich nicht helfen lassen. Er hat mich einfach weggeschickt." Erneut begann sie zu weinen.

Charlie überlegte noch einen Moment, dann stand er auf.

„Nimm deinen Umhang und komm mit", sagte er kurz.

„Mitkommen? Wohin denn?"

„Ich bringe dich in die Winkelgasse. Ob der Sturkopf es will oder nicht, er sollte nicht allein sein."

„Er wird mich nicht mal reinlassen."

„Das lassen wir darauf ankommen. Wenn diese Lessa wirklich so klug ist, wie Dad sagt, dann wird sie dich schon erwarten."

„Und ... was soll ich dann sagen?"

„Du bist doch sonst nicht auf den Mund gefallen, Schwesterlein. Dir fällt schon was ein. Also, kommst du?"

„Danke, Charlie."

* * *

><p>Charlie begleitete sie bis kurz vor den Eingang. Er blieb im Hintergrund stehen, als Ginny zögernd davor stand, und er behielt recht. Als hätte Lessa ihre Anwesenheit gespürt, öffnete sich die Tür lautlos, und die kleine Elfe stand auf der Schwelle. In ihren Augen stand Mitleid und sanfte Besorgnis.<p>

„Kommen Sie, Miss Ginny", sagte sie leise.

Ginny nickte Charlie noch kurz zu, und verschwand dann im Apartment.

„Lessa ist froh, dass Sie doch noch gekommen sind. Master Draco braucht sie, auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde."

„Weißt du, was passiert ist, Lessa?"

„Nein, Miss Ginny, aber das ist egal. Er ist im großen Salon."

Lessa führte sie dorthin. In dem Raum war es düster, nur ein schwacher Feuerschein erhellte die Dunkelheit. Ginny musste ihre Augen anstrengen, um Draco zu entdecken.

Er kauerte neben dem Kamin und hatte die Arme um die Knie geschlungen. Eine fast leere Flasche mit einer goldbraunen Flüssigkeit stand neben ihm. Bei ihrem Eintritt sah er nicht einmal auf.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich nicht gestört werden will, Lessa." An seiner Stimme konnte sie hören, dass er mehr als angetrunken war. Die Hand, die er sich vorhin eingeschnitten hatte, war nur flüchtig mit einem Fetzen Stoff verbunden.

„Ich bin's", sagte sie vorsichtig.

Er richtete sich nur schwerfällig auf und musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Und ich glaube, dir habe ich das auch gesagt." Immer noch war der Ton seiner Stimmer flach und ausdruckslos. Dann senkte er den Kopf wieder und griff erneut nach der Flasche.

„Ich weiß. Aber das konnte ich einfach nicht. Draco, bitte, können wir nicht darüber reden?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was es da zu reden gibt. Hau einfach ab."

„Nein."

„Was meinst du mit nein?! Das ist immer noch mein Apartment, auch wenn du die Hand auf meinem Geld hast!" Die Flasche landete klirrend auf dem Fußboden.

Ginny zählte stumm bis zehn. Sie wollte nicht in die Luft gehen, dann würde alles nur noch schlimmer werden.

„Ich will dein Geld nicht, das müsstest du inzwischen kapiert haben! Warum musst du immer alles mit dir allein ausmachen? Was hilft es dir denn, wenn du jetzt hier herumsitzt und dich betrinkst?"

„Man könnte alles schön vergessen, wenn nicht immer jemand meinen würde, er müsste mich daran erinnern!"

Er merkte selbst, dass seine Sätze keinen Sinn mehr ergaben, und das machte ihn noch wütender.

„Ginny, ich habe keine Lust, mich mit dir zu streiten. Verschwinde oder bleib da, aber lass mich in Ruhe!"

Ginny wusste nicht mehr weiter. Fast wünschte sie sich, im Fuchsbau geblieben zu sein.

„Warum gibst du deiner Mutter die Genugtuung und reagierst genauso, wie sie es beabsichtigt hat? Warum kümmert es dich überhaupt noch, was sie von dir denkt? Au, Draco, du tust mir weh!"

So schnell, dass sie es nicht einmal mitbekommen hatte, hatte er ihren Arm gepackt und zog sie nun auf Augenhöhe.

„Du bist doch sonst immer so schlau!" fauchte er, und eine Wolke von Whiskygeruch traf sie. „Dann überleg mal ganz gut, warum es mich kümmert!"

Ginny versuchte, sich loszumachen, aber sein Griff war eisern.

„Das habe ich!" zischte sie dann wütend zurück. „Sie hat sich dein ganzes Leben noch nicht um dich gekümmert, warum sollte sie jetzt damit anfangen?! Lass sofort meinen Arm los, oder ich schwöre, du wirst es bereuen!"

Er stieß sie so heftig von sich weg, dass Ginny das Gleichgewicht verlor und sich hart auf den Fußboden setzte. Das tat weh und machte sie noch wütender als sie es ohnehin schon war.

„Mach so weiter, und du hast bald überhaupt keinen mehr, den es interessiert, wie es dir geht! Du hast eine wunderbare Art an dir, Leute vor den Kopf zu stoßen, die sich Sorgen machen. Teufel auch, warum rede ich überhaupt? Es interessiert dich ja doch nicht!"

Sie sprang auf und stürmte in Richtung Tür.

_**Jetzt tu endlich was, du Vollidiot!**_

Draco fuhr zurück und knallte mit dem Kopf schmerzhaft gegen den Kamin. Was bei Merlins Bart war das gewesen? Hatte er jetzt schon Halluzinationen?

„Ich werde verrückt, und das ist der Beweis. Jetzt höre ich nicht nur eine Stimme, sondern mehrere!" Er war sich gar nicht bewusst, dass er laut gesprochen hatte.

„Draco?" Ginnys Stimme war fragend. Sie war stehen geblieben und drehte sich nun wieder um.

Vorläufig ihren Streit und dessen Auslöser komplett vergessend, rieb sich Draco den Kopf und stand schwankend auf.

„Hast du das auch gehört?"

„Gehört?" wiederholte sie misstrauisch. „Nein, was?"

„Jemand hat gesagt ..."

_Klasse, wiederhol es ihr auch noch. Das mit dem Vollidioten gefällt ihr bestimmt._

„Vergiss es." Aber das ganze war doch mehr oder weniger wie ein Eimer eiskaltes Wasser gewesen. Plötzlich wurde ihm die Situation von gerade wieder bewusst, wie er, im Selbstmitleid versunken, Ginny anbrüllte, und das alles nur, weil er seine Mutter einmal mehr unterschätzt hatte - oder überschätzt, wie man es auch nehmen wollte.

„Ginny?" Es klang sehr unsicher.

„Was?"

„Tut mir leid. Ich ... ich bin wirklich ein Idiot."

„Stimmt." Aber Ginny klang verwirrt. „Alles klar mit dir? Und was soll ich gehört haben?"

„Ist nicht so wichtig." Er trat auf sie zu, so schnell, wie es sein angetrunkener Zustand erlaubte. „Habe ich dir sehr weh getan?"

Draco beugte sich vor und küsste sie vorsichtig.

Sie machte sich wieder los und starrte ihm forschend ins Gesicht.

„Warum der plötzliche Stimmungsumschwung? Eben wolltest du mir noch die Pest an den Hals wünschen, und jetzt ..."

Sie verstummte, als er ihr erneut seine Lippen auf ihren Mund presste und begann, ihr den Umhang von der Schulter zu streifen.

Ginny stöhnte leise, als er ihre Lippen verließ, ihren Nacken mit der Zunge berührte und dann tiefer glitt, ungeduldig ihr Oberteil abstreifend. Er nahm eine ihrer bereits harten Brustwarzen in den Mund und saugte leicht daran, während seine Hand unter ihren Rock glitt.

Ginnys Knie wurden weich, und Draco konnte sie gerade noch festhalten.

„Ich habe so ein wunderbares weiches Bett", schnurrte er in ihr Ohr, während er weiter über ihre Brüste streichelte. „Es ist nur immer so einsam dort ohne dich."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort hob er sie hoch und trug sie aus dem Wohnzimmer. Alkohol oder nicht, er war sich seiner Sache sehr sicher, und er schritt schnell aus, um zum Schlafzimmer zu gelangen.

Ginny erhaschte kurz einen Blick auf ein paar spitzer Ohren, die einen Schatten auf den vom Mondlicht beschienen Gang warfen. Sie war sich sicher, dass es Lessa gewesen war, aber zu rasch waren sie wieder außer Sicht.

Draco legte sie vor sich auf das große Himmelbett, auf dem er damals schon gelegen hatte, als er den Kampf gegen den Infinitus Flamma durchgefochten hatte. Diesmal war die Situation völlig anders, und ohne eine Reaktion von ihr abzuwarten, begann er, den Rest ihrer Kleidung von ihrem Körper abzustreifen.

Ginny atmete scharf aus, als er ihre Beine auseinander spreizte und dann seine Zunge spielen ließ. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit bäumte sie sich auf und ließ das berauschende Gefühl über sich ergehen, von seinen talentierten Mund zum Höhepunkt gebracht worden zu sein.

Noch ehe sie sich dessen bewusst wurde, war er in sie eingedrungen und bewegte sich nun ihr, langsam und in einer flüssigen Bewegung.

Sie schlang beide Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich heran, und wieder küssten sie sich, während er fortfuhr, ihren Körper in Besitz zu nehmen.

Schon bald spürte Ginny, wie die zärtliche und doch kraftvolle Bewegung sie erneut zum Äußersten brachten. Sie klammerte sich an seine Arme und biss dann in seine Schulter, um einen Schrei abzuwehren.

Ehe sie es realisiert hatte, saß sie plötzlich auf ihm und spürte seine Hände an ihrem Gesäß, die sie auf und nieder bewegten.

Es war wie ein Rausch, und später wussten beide nicht mehr, wie lange es gedauert hatte.

Schließlich stöhnte Draco auf und kam so heftig, dass er hinterher nicht mal mehr in der Lage war, auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen.

Ginny breitete die Decke über sie beide und küsste seine schweißglänzende Brust, und er schlang einen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie zu sich heran, so dass ihr Kopf in Nähe seines Kinns zu liegen kam.

Wieder berührten sich ihre Zungen, doch es war ein schläfriger und befriedigter Kuss.

„Du hattest recht", murmelte er nach einiger Zeit.

„Hmm?" Ginny schlief schon halb.

„Ich wusste, dass Mum so reagieren würde. Aber ich habe immer gehofft ..."

„Draco, sie ist es nicht wert." Ginny bemühte sich, die Augen offen zu halten. „Denk immer dran, was du jetzt hast. Mich zum Beispiel."

„Und dafür bin ich dankbar", sagte er so leise, dass sie es kaum verstehen konnte. „Auch wenn's blöd klingt. Du bist das Beste, was mir je in meinem Leben passiert ist."

„Was schöneres hat mir noch keiner gesagt." Ginny schmiegte sich an ihn und war in sekundenschnelle eingeschlafen.

Draco sah auf das rothaarige Mädchen hinunter, das ihm so uneingeschränkt vertraute, dass sie in seinen Armen einschlief und dabei noch lächelte.

_Ich hab sie nicht mal verdient._


	20. Der große Auftritt

„Ist das Kleid neu?"

Hermine sah ihre Freundin an, die in ihrem Zimmer vor dem Spiegel stand und sich die Haare bürstete. Die beiden Mädchen hatten sich für den Ball angekleidet und warteten nun auf das Startzeichen.

„Nagelneu", sagte Ginny und strich über die teure Seide. Zusammen mit Lessa hatte sie das Kleid ausgesucht. Der Preis dafür hatte sie erneut schlucken lassen, aber die kleine Elfe hatte sie in ihrer Wahl bestärkt. Das tiefe Grün ließ ihre roten Haare wie Feuer aufleuchten. Sie war nur gespannt, wie Draco darauf reagieren würde. Kein Zweifel, die Ironie in der Farbauswahl würde auch ihm nicht verborgen bleiben.

„Sieht teuer aus." Hermine wusste nicht so recht, wie sie ausdrücken sollte, was sie fragen wollte.

„Es ist ein Geschenk." Ginny war nicht bereit, mehr zu sagen. Die anderen würden früher als ihr lieb war alles erfahren. Harry, Hermine und Ron sollten auf Order von Fudge ebenfalls an dem Ball teilnehmen, und seit Ginnys Geburtstag hatten die drei Urlaub und verbrachten diesen im Fuchsbau.

„Ginny, Hermine, seid ihr fertig?" kam Mollys Stimme vom Flur. „Wir müssen los, es ist schon spät!"

„Ginny, ich weiß, du willst nicht verraten, wer dein Partner ist", sagte Hermine drängend.

Damit sprach sie das Streitthema an, das schon tagelang zwischen Ginny und Ron an der Tagesordnung war, seit er erfahren hatte, dass seine Schwester ebenfalls am Ball teilnehmen würde. Ginny hatte sich bis jetzt standhaft geweigert, auch nur eine Silbe darüber zu verlieren. Molly und Arthur hatten zu diesem Thema ebenfalls beharrlich geschwiegen.

„Aber, _bitte_, sag mir nicht, dass es Draco Malfoy ist!"

„Das sage ich ja auch gar nicht", sagte Ginny verschlossen.

Hermine musterte sie zweifelnd, und gab es dann auf.

„Ginny, Hermine!"

* * *

><p>Draco betrat das Ministerium durch die Eingangshalle, vorbei an dem Brunnen, und die geduckten, ehrfurchtsvoll erhobenen Gesichter der Hauselfe und des Zwergs machten ihn wütend, wie immer. Wenn er Lessa nicht gehabt hätte, würde er dieses Leben wahrscheinlich in Azkaban beendet haben. Und als Potter damals Dobby befreit hatte, hatte es ihn alle Mühe der Welt gekostet, nicht eine Miene zu verziehen, obwohl es ihn diebisch gefreut hatte, seinen Vater so außer sich zu sehen. Aber wer hatte im Endeffekt dafür bezahlt? Nicht Potter, soviel stand fest. Die Sommerferien nach seinem zweiten Schuljahr gehörten nicht unbedingt zu seinen erfreulichsten Erinnerungen.<p>

Der wachhabende Zauberer machte große Augen, als er seinen Namen nannte und sein Anliegen.

„Malfoy?" sagte er perplex.

„Ja, das sagte ich bereits. Sind Sie taub?"

„Nein, nur ... eh ... ich habe hier ..." Er kramte auf dem Pult herum und zog dann eine Schriftrolle hervor. Sein Gesicht wurde unnahbar.

„Minister Fudge hat eine ... eh, Liste von ... Zauberern aufgestellt, definitiv _nicht _eingeladen wurden. Sie gehören dazu, Mr Malfoy. Es tut mir leid."

Damit wandte er sich einfach ab.

_Einundzwanzig, zweiundzwanzig ... nicht ausflippen, Draco ..._

„Probleme?" sagte eine laute, fröhlich klingende Stimme in seinem Rücken.

Er drehte sich um. Hinter ihm standen Fred Weasley, eine fantastisch aussehende Angelina Johnson am Arm, und sein Bruder George inklusive Begleitung. Bei deren Anblick fielen Draco fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, und vorläufig vergaß er seine Wut auf den Pförtner vollständig.

„Jola?"

Jola Nott, eine Ex-Slytherin, ein Jahr älter als er selbst, grinste nur.

„Hallo, Malfoy", sagte sie mit ihrer dunklen Stimme.

„Tja." Auch George grinste. „Wir sind halt immer für eine Überraschung gut."

„Was du nicht sagst."

Die Weasley Zwillinge schafften es immer wieder, ihn zu verblüffen. Ausgerechnet Jola Nott! Ihr Vater saß in Azkaban – seinen Informationen nach war das Arthur Weasleys Verdienst – und ihr Bruder war in seine eigene Klasse gegangen, mit Sicherheit kein angenehmer Zeitgenosse. Tiere zu quälen war sein größtes Hobby gewesen. Mehr als einmal war Draco in Versuchung gekommen, ihn mit seinem eigenem Zauberstab aufzuspießen. Doch Jola hatte scheinbar – genau wie er selbst – eigene Ansichten zu den Todessertätigkeiten ihrer Familie.

„Noch mal, hast du Probleme?" wiederholte Fred, und das lenkte ihn von Jola ab.

„Fudge hat bestimmt, dass ich nicht hereingelassen werde", zischte er wütend.

„Was sagt ihr Befehl denn genau aus?" fragte George übertrieben höflich zu dem Zauberer und schnappte sich einfach das Pergament.

„He!" protestierte der und hob seinen Zauberstab.

„Na, na, nur nicht gleich übertreiben", mahnte Fred. „Wir wollen doch nur mal einen Blick darauf werfen. Aha, siehst du? _ ... sind nicht geladen. _Er ist kein Gast. Er ist die Begleitung meiner Schwester."

„Das ... das macht doch überhaupt keinen Unterschied!" protestierte der Mann heftig. Er war feuerrot im Gesicht. „Er kommt nicht rein, und basta!"

„_Oblivate_." Das war eine neue Stimme. Die Augen des Zauberers wurden leer.

„Professor Sinistra", grüßte Fred grinsend. „Oh, und Professor Snape. Guten Abend."

Snape warf ihm einen frostigen Blick zu, der Fred gar nicht zu stören schien.

Draco fühlte sich auf einmal überhaupt nicht mehr behaglich.

„Wenn Fudge das rauskriegt, hat er den Beweis, den er haben will. Dann sind wir alle geliefert."

„Ich glaube, dass Fudge am Ende dieses Abends andere Probleme bekommen wird", sagte Sinistra leichthin, aber ihre Stimme hatte einen besorgten Unterton.

„Also sind Sie der gleichen Meinung? Asphodel _wird _angreifen?"

„Wären wir sonst hier?" knurrte Snape. „Auch ich stehe auf dieser Liste, Draco. Professor Sinistra ist als Vertretung für Professor Dumbledore hier."

„Gehen wir jetzt, bevor er wieder zu Verstand kommt", sagte Jola und nickte zu dem Zauberer, dessen Augen langsam wieder klarer wurden. „Wo müssen wir hin?"

„Dritter Stock. Dort sind zusätzlich zu den Ministeriums Büros die Gesellschaftsräume", sagte Draco ohne zu überlegen. „Was?" fragte er dann gereizt, als die anderen ihn ansahen. „Zufällig war ich mit meinem Vater schon ein paar Mal dort."

* * *

><p>Ginny ließ ihren Eltern, Ron und Hermine – die als Paar auftraten – und Harry den Vortritt, als sie den Saal betraten. Bill und Charlie würden später nachkommen, das wusste sie, und Percy stand bei Minister Fudge, der die Neuankömmlinge mit einer starren Miene und einem aufgesetzten Lächeln begrüßte.<p>

Percy sah in Ginnys Richtung, und kam auf sie zu.

„Ginny", sagte er überrascht. „Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dich heute Abend hier zu sehen. Wer ist deine Begleitung? Harry?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und sah sich um. Fast alle Ministeriumsangehörigen, ihre Familien und viele Außenstehende waren in dem riesigen Saal versammelt. Sie erhaschte einen Blick auf blonde lange Haare und fluchte unwillkürlich. Narcissa Malfoy, in Begleitung eines Mannes, den sie nicht kannte.

„Ginny? Alles klar?" fragte Harry leise.

„Nicht so richtig. Hör mal, Harry ..."

Ein ungläubiges Raunen und Murmeln unterbrach sie. Sie konnte sich denken, wer hinter ihr durch die Tür getreten war.

„Ich glaub's nicht", stieß Ron neben ihr hervor. „Malfoy. Und Snape. Und ... _George! Fred! _Was zum ..."

Fudge, der sich längst wieder abgewandt hatte, schoss nun in die Richtung der unwillkommenen Gäste.

„Sie werden auf der Stelle diesen Saal verlassen!" zischte er. „Sie sind nicht eingeladen."

„Im Gegenteil", sagte Sinistra lächelnd. „Severus Snape ist meine Begleitung heute Abend, und nach den gängigen Richtlinien habe ich eine freie Wahl, meinen Partner zu bestimmen. Und was Mr Malfoy angeht ..."

Ginny atmete tief durch und legte eine Hand auf Dracos Arm.

„Er ist meine Begleitung", sagte sie dann laut und deutlich.

Fudge sah aus, als würden ihm jeden Moment die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen. Percy wich zurück, als hätte ihn etwas gebissen. Ron neben ihm gab ein entsetztes Keuchen von sich, während sich Hermine und Harry nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansahen.

Der Saal war totenstill, aber nur kurz darauf begannen die Leute miteinander zu flüstern.

Draco sah mit einem fast herausfordernden Blick in die Runde. Seine Augen trafen sich mit einem anderen Paar, und er biss die Zähne zusammen. Er hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass Narcissa heute hier sein würde. Doch nicht _sie _war jetzt seine Sorge, und er konzentrierte sich wieder auf Fudge.

Das Gesicht des Ministers war weiß, und rote Flecken hatten sich auf seinen Wangen ausgebreitet. Eben setzte er an, etwas zu sagen, als sich seine Augen noch mehr weiteten.

„Haben wir etwas verpasst?" Die gewinnende und fröhliche Stimme gehörte Sirius Black, der nun mit Nymphadora Tonks den Saal betrat.

Wieder biss sich Draco auf die Lippen, aber diesmal, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Fudge hatte keine Chance, sie alle hinauszuwerfen. Nicht, ohne einen Aufruhr zu verursachen, und das würde der Minister nicht riskieren, zu viele Mitglieder ausländische Zaubereiministerien waren anwesend.

Fudge schien zu der gleichen Erkenntnis gekommen zu sein. Sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich dann wieder, dann drehte er sich abrupt um und floh förmlich zum anderen Ende der Halle.

Neben Draco gab Jola ein Schnauben von sich, dass sich ebenfalls nach einem Lacher anhörte. Angelina, George und Fred grinsten.

Ron und Percy wirkten weit weniger belustigt.

Percy sagte keinen Ton, aber sein empörter Blick sprach Bände. Er öffnete wie Fudge den Mund, bekam einen warnenden Blick seiner Mutter, und folgte dann dem Zaubereiminister hastig.

„Das ist ein Alptraum", murmelte Ron verbissen. „Gleich wache ich in meinem Bett wieder auf. Harry!" wandte er sich an seinen Freund. „Sag doch auch mal was!"

Draco beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern wandte sich an Ginny.

„Interessante Farbe", sagte er amüsiert.

Ginny wurde rot, aber etwas anderes beschäftigte sie zur Zeit.

„Hast du gesehen, deine Mutter ..."

„Ich habe sie gesehen. Weißt du auch, wer der Mann an ihrer Seite ist?"

„Rasputin Karkaroff", sagte Jola an Ginnys Stelle. Ihre Augen glitzerten gefährlich.

„Karkaroff?" wiederholte Harry, der das Gespräch mitbekommen hatte. „Ist der ... ist der verwandt mit ..."

„Ganz recht", antwortete Draco leise. „Er ist einer derjenigen, die das Ministerium nie in Verdacht hatten. Er war klug genug, sich immer von seinem Bruder zu distanzieren. Aber er hat dazu gehört, ich weiß es. Ich hatte nur nie Beweise."

„Aber der Phoenix Orden ..."

„Professor Dumbledore weiß davon. Er wird seine Gründe gehabt haben, niemandem etwas davon zu sagen", antwortete Snape kühl.

Harry sah von ihm zu Draco und wieder zurück, schüttelte dann den Kopf und ging zu Sirius.

Ron hatte sich nun von seinem Schock erholt und griff an.

„Ginny!" zischte er scharf und packte seine Schwester an der Schulter. „Was zum Teufel soll das heißen, Malfoy ist deine Begleitung?!"

Draco sah, dass Rons Griff Ginny weh tat, und fuhr auf, doch George hielt ihn zurück. Er sah grimmig aus, und seine Miene sagte eindeutig _Lass Ginny das erledigen._

Ginny befreite sich entschlossen.

„Ron, ich weiß nicht, ob du's verträgst oder nicht, aber das sind nun mal die Tatsachen. Ich bin schon seit ein paar Monaten mit Draco zusammen. Entweder du gewöhnst dich daran, oder du lässt es bleiben. Es ändert nichts!"

Ron sah nun Fudge verblüffend ähnlich. Auch er öffnete den Mund, ohne dass ein Ton zu hören gewesen wäre.

„Mum!" sagte er dann flehentlich.

Draco nahm Ginny am Arm und führte sie ein wenig außerhalb.

„Eigentlich frage ich mich", sagte er, und seine Augen sahen halb spöttisch, halb nachdenklich aus, „was passiert, wenn wir uns mal ohne irgendeinen Aufruhr treffen? Wird das dann irgendwann langweilig? Was meinst du?"

Ginny sah ihn fragend an. Doch innerlich verstand sie ganz gut, was er sagen wollte.

Sie hob zu einer Antwort an, doch dann verstummte sie wieder. Was war, wenn er recht hatte? Die letzten Wochen hatten sicher viel Stress für sie bedeutet, doch gleichzeitig hatte die andauernde Gewissheit, ein Geheimnis zu haben, viel zu dem kribbelnden Gefühl beigetragen, dass sie in seiner Gegenwart überfiel.

„Ich ... ich weiß nicht."

Draco schwieg nach ihrer ehrlichen Antwort.

„Es kommt auf einen Versuch an, oder?" fragte Ginny nach einer Zeit verlegen.

Statt einer Antwort presste er plötzlich seine Lippen auf ihre, und Ginny griff nach seinen Schultern und küsste ihn zurück. Plötzlich wünschte sie sich, sie hätten diesen ganzen Quatsch hinter sich, und könnte sofort mit ihm verschwinden.

„Ah-hem", hustete jemand hinter ihnen gespielt.

Tonks stand hinter ihnen, und grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

„Ihr erregt Aufmerksamkeit, Leute", sagte sie süffisant.

Tatsächlich starrte der halbe Raum auf sie.

„Und?" fragte Draco laut. „Ich werde meine Freundin wohl noch küssen dürfen, oder?"


	21. Showdown

Die Weasleys, die Professoren Sinistra und Snape und Sirius Black saßen gemeinsam an einem Tisch – wobei die beiden letzteren soweit wie möglich auseinander saßen, genau wie Draco und Ron.

Die Reaktionen der Ministeriumsmitglieder auf Ginnys Eröffnung waren unterschiedlich. Arthur Weasley wurde ein paar Mal angesprochen, doch er schüttelte jedes Mal nur den Kopf. Er teilte Mollys Meinung, das war etwas, was die beiden allein zu entscheiden hatten.

Percy hatte sich nicht wieder blicken lassen, und man konnte ihn sehen, wie er flehentlich auf Fudge einredete, der immer noch aussah, als hätte er gerade Gift geschluckt und nur noch zehn Minuten zu leben.

Sirius machte es sichtlich Spaß, ihn zu beobachten. Und ganz ehrlich, Draco ging es da nicht anders.

Narcissa Malfoy hatte scheinbar beschlossen, an diesem Abend keine Annäherung zu wagen, und sie sah nicht einmal in seine Richtung. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Karkaroff, der seinen zynischen und kalten Blick immer wieder über Snape und Draco wandern ließ.

Harrys „Date" war keine geringere als Cho Chang, die während des Essens zu ihnen stieß. Sie verlor kein Wort darüber, dass zwei ehemalige Slytherins mit am Tisch saßen.

Jola, Cho und Angelina unterhielten sich über Quidditch. Die Jungen gaben ein paar Bemerkungen dazu ab, bis auf Ron, der die ganze Zeit keinen Ton sagte und immer noch eine recht gute Imitation eines gerade erfrorenen Pinguins ablieferte. Das änderte sich auch nicht, als Bill und Charlie ankamen und Draco genauso begrüßten wie alle anderen auch.

„Ich frage mich ja nur, was Asphodel diesmal einfällt", sagte Draco leise zu Chloe Sinistra.

„Nichts gutes, soviel ist gewiss", antwortete Snape düster.

„Und wenn er nun gar nicht auftaucht?" Ginny sah von einem zum anderen.

„Er wird. Die Gelegenheit _kann _er sich gar nicht entgehen lassen. Was Fudge wohl für diesen Fall geplant hat?"

„Das kann ich dir verraten", mischte sich Harry ein.

„Harry!" zischte Hermine. „Wir stehen unter einem Eid!"

Harry verdrehte die Augen.

„Ehrlich, Hermine, wollen wir diesen Angreifer nun loswerden oder nicht? Das können wir nur, wenn keiner von uns irgendwelche Informationen besitzt, die die anderen _nicht _haben."

„Du traust ihnen?" Das kam von Ron, der Draco wütende Blicke zuwarf.

Ginny trat Draco kräftig auf den Fuß, als er gerade etwas sehr unhöfliches antworten wollte.

„Au!"

„In dem Fall schon", antwortete Harry gelassen

„Hübsch gesagt, Potter", sagte Snape kalt. „Er will Auroren einsetzen, das wissen wir bereits von Tonks."

„Hm, schon, aber nicht nur. Die Auroren sollen sicherstellen, dass niemand verletzt wird und die Leute rausbringen. Gleichzeitig werden sie versuchen, einen Bindezauber einzusetzen, damit wir diesen Geist oder was auch immer es ist festnageln können. Dann will er ihn zwingen, seinen Erschaffer auszuliefern."

„Ihn zwingen? Womit denn?" fragte Draco verächtlich.

„Durch einen Transferzauber. Asphodel ist an seinen Erschaffer gebunden – davon gehen wir jedenfalls aus. Ach ja, und die Bestrafung hat er ebenfalls schon verkündet. Wie es scheint, hat er irgendeinen uralten Fluch ausgegraben. _Infinitus Flamma_, schon mal davon gehört?"

Knacks.

Draco hatte seine Gabel mittendurch gebrochen.

Ginny sah Harry entsetzt an.

„Alles okay? Warum starrt ihr mich so an? Kennt ihr den?"

Diesmal war es Draco, der Ginny auf den Fuß trat.

„Nein", antwortete er dann. „Es gehört scheinbar zu meinen neuesten Hobbys, Sachen am Dinnertisch zu zerbrechen."

Die anderen sahen ihn verständnislos an.

„Weiter. Was bewirkt der Flamma?" fragte Draco ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

_Als ob du das nicht genau wüsstest._

„Er bewirkt wohl Höllenschmerzen, und wird jedes Mal mehr, wenn die Person, auf die er angewendet wurde, davon spricht. Es gibt kein Gegenmittel, soweit ich weiß."

_Oh du heiliger ... sieh dir Snapes Gesicht an. Er weiß Bescheid. Und Chloe auch._

Beide Lehrer sahen sich an, dann Draco.

Der stand so hastig auf, dass sein Stuhl fast umkippte.

„Ich muss hier raus."

„Hinsetzen!" donnerte Snape.

Harry sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen. Auch die anderen waren jetzt aufmerksam geworden.

„Du verstehst das nicht, Severus, ich muss gehen, bevor ..."

„Halt den Mund", sagte Snape barsch. „Bevor du etwas sagst, was du _wirklich _bereust. Um zum _Infinitus Flamma _zurückzukommen – da irrt sich Fudge. Es _gibt _ein Gegenmittel."

„Es – was?"

Draco ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen, und wechselte einen entgeisterten Blick mit Ginny.

„Entschuldigung, habe ich was verpasst?" fragte Harry perplex.

Snape beachtete ihn gar nicht.

„Jetzt wird mir so einiges klar", sagte er. „Der Zaubertrank, den Lessa unbedingt verschwinden lassen musste, zum Beispiel. Extinguere?"

Draco nickte stumm.

„Das dachte ich mir."

Drei Plätze weiter hielt Hermine die Luft an. Auch sie hatte nun begriffen, worum sich die Unterhaltung drehte.

„Warum erzählst du es nicht gleich dem ganzen Tisch?" fragte Draco gereizt, doch gleichzeitig wunderte er sich, dass nichts geschah, die Schmerzen nicht aufloderten.

Doch Ginny war ein wenig schneller.

„_Du_ musst es erzählen", sagte sie leise. „Wenn andere von selbst darauf kommen, wirkt er nicht! Verdammt, das heißt, ich hätte schon längst ..."

„Hat er es Ihnen persönlich erzählt, Miss Weasley?" unterbrach Snape sie.

„Ja, das hat er."

„Dann war es gut, dass sie nichts gesagt haben. Dieser Fluch gehört zu der ganz komplizierten Sorte."

„Echt? Da wäre ich ja im Leben nicht drauf gekommen." Diese Bemerkung war wieder echt Draco.

Selbst Harry hatte inzwischen kapiert, was los war.

„Soll das heißen, dass du ..."

„Nicht antworten, Draco!" zischte Snape. „Das können wir heute Abend nicht auch noch gebrauchen! Halten Sie sich mit Worten zurück, Potter!"

Harry machte ein aufrührerisches Gesicht, aber er schwieg.

„Ich erwarte dich morgen in Snape Manor, Draco. Wenn wir heute Abend überleben, versteht sich. Und sollte – und ich betone _sollte_ – ich nicht mehr da sein, wende dich an Dumbledore. Auch er kennt die Lösung, und zwar eine endgültige, nicht einen Zaubertrank, der das ganze nur verlagert."

„Ich Vollidiot. Es gab die ganze Zeit einen Gegenfluch, und ich ..."

„Vielleicht überlegst du dir dann beim nächstenmal, ob du nicht vielleicht doch einen Rat annimmst."

„Merlin sei dank", flüsterte Ginny. Sie hätte vor Erleichterung heulen können.

Während dieser Unterhaltung war das Essen verschwunden, und Musik fing an zu spielen.

Fudge, der immer noch giftige Blicke in ihre Richtung warf, hielt eine kurze Ansprache und bat dann zum Tanz. Mit keiner Silbe erwähnte er, dass auch er einen Angriff erwartete.

Draco war mit den Gedanken immer noch bei dem Fluch, und sah nun irritiert auf, als Ginny sich erhob.

„Eigentlich wär's ja deine Aufgabe, aber ich finde, wir sollten aus diesem Abend machen, soviel wir können. Darf ich bitten?"

Die anderen waren längst vorgegangen. Snape, Sinistra und das Ehepaar Weasley blieben sitzen.

„Ich wusste nicht mal, dass du so wild auf tanzen bist", sagte Draco zu Ginny.

„Bin ich auch ehrlich gesagt gar nicht, ich wollte nur möglichst noch ein wenig Zeit mit dir verbringen – allein", antwortete sie trocken. „Enttäuscht?"

„Aber woher denn."

Direkt neben ihnen tanzten Fred und Angelina, und zwei Paare weiter konnte Ginny Narcissa Malfoy entdecken.

„Draco", sagte sie warnend. „Sie kommen auf uns zu."

„Und? Sie kann mir ja schlecht eine runterhauen. Und ihr Gerede interessiert mich nicht mehr."

Doch Narcissa machte keine Anstalten, etwas zu sagen. Ihr verächtlicher Blick streifte Ginny nur kurz, die zuckersüß in ihre Richtung lächelte. Dann neigte sie den Kopf und murmelte Karkaroff etwas zu, der daraufhin schleimig grinste.

Das gefiel Draco kein bisschen.

„Lass uns ein wenig Abstand zu den beiden bekommen. Bei ihrem Anblick wird mir schlecht."

Der Abend verlief weiterhin ruhig. Niemand hätte es zugegeben, aber alle wurden immer nervöser bei dem Gedanken an einen möglichen Angriff.

Draco und Ginny unterhielten sich gerade mit Mrs Weasley, als Rasputin Karkaroff vor ihnen auftauchte.

„Was wollen Sie?" fragte Draco schroff.

„Von Ihnen überhaupt nichts, seien Sie unbesorgt." Karkaroffs schleimiges Grinsen hatte sich verstärkt. „Ich möchte Sie um diesen Tanz bitten, Miss Weasley."

Ginny musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Sie hatte einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!" fauchte Draco.

„Draco." Ginny legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Der hat doch was vor", zischte sie dann leise. „Und ich will herauskriegen, was das ist."

Damit erhob sie sich und nickte Karkaroff zu, der ihren Arm nahm, nicht ohne Draco einen triumphierenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Das glaube ich nicht! Sie ist verrückt geworden!" Draco machte Anstalten, aufzustehen, aber Molly packte seinen Arm und zog ihn wieder hinunter.

„Sie kann auf sich selbst aufpassen", sagte sie leise. „Und mich würde auch interessieren, was Karkaroff vorhat."

Draco knirschte wie verrückt mit den Zähnen, aber er konnte Ginny keine Szene machen, die jetzt mit Karkaroff auf der Tanzfläche war. Er wandte den Blick entschlossen ab, und sah zu seiner Mutter. Was er in ihrem Gesicht las, ließ ihn zu Eis erstarren.

Eine Erinnerung stieg in ihm auf, es war Georges Stimme.

Todesser, weiblich, versucht, dich aus dem Weg zu räumen, besitzt Intelligenz und einen ungeheuren Hass ...

Es war das Puzzelteil, das ihm gefehlt hatte.

„Mutter", sagte er tonlos.

Molly sah beunruhigt in sein Gesicht, das nun weiß wie ein Laken war.

„Draco? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Sie ist es. Mrs Weasley – _meine Mutter ist Asphodel_!"

Noch bevor er auch nur etwas tun konnte – irgendjemanden informieren, Ginny von Karkaroff wegreißen – geschahen mehrere Sachen gleichzeitig, und zwar in einem Höllentempo.

Mehrere Frauen schrieen, als sich die große Wolke im Saal erhob, und gleichzeitig Voldemort davor auftauchte. Karkaroff hatte Ginny vor seinen Zauberstab gestoßen und sprach einen Fluch aus, und sie fiel zu Boden.

„Ginny!" schrie Draco, doch jemand packte ihn an der Schulter und riss ihn zurück. Drei Auroren richteten drohend die Zauberstäbe auf ihn.

„Hört auf, ihr Idioten, ich bin es nicht! Es ist ..."

„_Stupefey!_" bellte einer von ihnen, und er brach auf dem Boden zusammen und verlor das Bewusstsein.

* * *

><p><em>Necesse est Asphodel devertere. Periculum crescit.<em>

Als Draco die Augen aufmachte, befand er sich nicht mehr im Ballsaal des Ministeriums. Es war dunkel um ihn herum, und sehr, sehr still, so still, dass er seine eigenen mühsamen Atemzüge hören konnte.

„Verdammt, was zum ... Ginny. GINNY!"

„Niemand kann dich hören. Du bist an einem Ort, den es eigentlich nicht gibt, nur in deinem Kopf", sagte eine leise Stimme, die ihm sehr bekannt vorkam.

„Lassen Sie diese Spielchen, und bringen Sie mich sofort zurück! Wir haben Krieg, falls sie das noch nicht bemerkt haben!"

„Immer noch der alte Draco." Die Stimme, so unglaublich das klang, lachte fröhlich. „Du hast dich nicht sehr verändert, das habe ich schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet."

„WER ZUM TEUFEL SIND SIE ?!" brüllte Draco. Er war mit seinen Nerven am Ende. Ginny würde wahrscheinlich sterben, alle anderen ebenfalls, und er saß hier mit einer Person an einem völlig unmöglichen Ort fest, die ihm nicht einmal ihren Namen genannt hatte.

„Necesse est Asphodel devertere."

"_Sie _sind die Stimme!"

„Ganz recht. Und weil Asphodel _und _seine Erschafferin nun an einem Ort wirken, kann ich direkt mit dir sprechen – und weil du selbst bewusstlos bist. Ich bin eine Art Gegenstück zu diesem Fluch – weil ich selbst durch ihn vernichtet wurde, und zwar von deinem Vater."

Draco starrte in die Dunkelheit, aus der die Stimme sprach.

Vernichtet, von Lucius? Jemand, der ihn scheinbar gut kannte, jemand, der ...

„_Tiel_?"

„Gut gemacht, kleiner Drache."

Ein sanftes Licht erhellte sich, und er sah den Poltergeist, der ihm als Kind einmal das Leben gerettet hatte, und teuer dafür bezahlt hatte.

„Das träume ich nur, oder? Du _kannst _nicht hier sein. Du bist tot!"

„Ich war vorher auch tot." Der Poltergeist lächelte. „Und in Wirklichkeit bin ich auch nicht hier. Es ist nur eine Art Echo, verstehst du? Ausgelöst durch den Asphodel Fluch, den dein Vater auf mich angewandt hat, und den deine Mutter nun benutzt, um sich zu rächen und ein Blutbad anzurichten. Sie wird sich in einen zweiten Voldemort verwandeln. Je mehr Seelen Asphodel bekommt, umso stärker wird er werden – und sie."

„Aber warum ... hat Ginny deine Stimme dann auch gehört?"

„Beim ersten Mal wart ihr beiden zusammen. Im Normalfall kann ich nämlich nur dich erreichen, weil ich für _dich _vernichtet wurde. Doch dadurch bekam ich unfreiwilligerweise auch Zugang zu ihr, _deswegen _konnte sie mich im Hogwarts Zug hören, als du nicht da warst."

„Warum dieses lateinische Geschwafel? Warum konntest du nicht einfach sagen, dass es Mutter ist, die wir aufhalten müssen?"

Der Poltergeist seufzte.

„Es war schwierig genug, dich zu erreichen. Und ich konnte nicht riskieren, dass Narcissa realisierte, dass es _meine _Stimme war, die euch warnte. Sie hätte Möglichkeiten gehabt, mich sofort zum Schweigen zu bringen, und dann hätte ich euch überhaupt nicht mehr helfen können. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, die ich hatte. Ich hatte erwartet, jemand, nur irgendjemand würde mehr über den Asphodel Fluch herausfinden, doch diese Hoffnung zerschlug sich, als selbst Albus Dumbledore keine Lösung fand. Darum musst du mir jetzt genau zuhören, oder sie gewinnt."

Draco nickte ungeduldig.

„Asphodel ist ihre Waffe, doch gleichzeitig macht er sie verwundbar. Verletze Asphodel, und du verletzt _sie_. Bring Asphodel dazu, seine wahre Gestalt anzunehmen."

„Die wahre Gestalt eines Fluches?"

„Durch den Fluch beschwört sie dieses Wesen herauf, Draco. Hast du es noch nicht verstanden? Asphodel ist ein Dämon, der Seelen frisst, ähnlich wie ein Dementor. Er kann jede beliebige Gestalt annehmen, und genau wie ein Irrwicht nimmt er meist die Gestalt an, vor der man sich am meisten fürchtet. Seine wahre Gestalt macht ihn verwundbar und ..."

* * *

><p>„Malfoy, MALFOY!"<p>

Eine neue Stimme schrie ihm etwas ins Ohr und übertönte Tiels letzte Worte.

Ohne Übergang fand sich Draco auf dem Fußboden des Ballsaales wieder. Jemand schüttelte ihn hektisch.

„Malfoy, verdammt, WACH AUF!"

Ron Weasley kniete neben ihm. Sein Gesicht war käseweiß.

„Wie lange?" Draco richtete sich auf und ignorierte seinen schmerzenden Kopf.

„Was wie lange?"

„Wie lange ich weg war, verdammt noch mal. Wo ist Ginny?"

„Karkaroff hat sie. Du warst nur etwa zwei Minuten ausgeschaltet. Was zur Hölle machen wir jetzt? Ich glaube, das Ding hat Harry getötet."

Seine Stimme war tonlos, als er auf den Boden wies. Direkt vor der drohenden Wolke lag der reglose Körper Harrys, und die schemenhafte Gestalt Voldemorts hatte sich über ihn gebeugt und lachte schallend.

Mehrere tote Auroren lagen ebenfalls auf dem Boden.

Fudge hatte sich zusammen mit dem Rest der Leute an eine Wand gedrängt, und sein Gesicht war weiß. Er wusste scheinbar nicht, was er noch unternehmen sollte. Narcissa Malfoy befand sich ebenfalls unter der Menschenmenge und mimte die zu Tode Erschrockene. Die Rolle gelang ihr gut, und niemand ahnte, dass sie allein die Verursacherin war.

Ron und Draco befanden sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite, halb verdeckt von umgeworfenen Tischen.

„Hör zu. Hör zu, Weasley!" Draco schüttelte ihn heftig, bis der geschockte Ron ihm sein Gesicht wieder zuwandte.

„Ich weiß, wer es ist. Es ist Mutter! Sie hat diesen Dämon heraufbeschworen!"

„Dämon? Asphodel ist ein _Dämon_?"

„Ja! Wir müssen ihn dazu zwingen, seine wahre Gestalt anzunehmen!"

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ist völlig unwichtig! Wir müssen es versuchen! Sonst können die morgen ein Massenbegräbnis machen, und wir liegen ein paar Fuß unter der Erde! Du versuchst, zu den anderen hinüberzukommen. Behalte Narcissa im Auge, informiere Snape, Chloe und alle, denen du noch traust. Ich versuche, Asphodel dazu zu bringen, seine Gestalt anzunehmen, die er wirklich besitzt."

„Wie ... wie willst du das anstellen?"

„Mit dem, was ich am besten kann."

Draco griff sich einen herrenlosen Zauberstab und richtete sich auf.

„Asphodel!" rief er durch den Saal.

Das Lachen verstummte, und die riesigen roten Augen in der Wolke richteten sich auf ihn.

Die Gestalt Voldemorts verschwand wie ein Spuk in der Nacht.

_Da hast du dir was schönes eingebrockt, Malfoy._

„Du willst also als nächstes Sterben? Nur zu, kleiner Malfoy."

Das aller erste Mal konnte man Asphodels eigene Stimme hören. Sie war kalt, dumpf und gefährlich.

Draco marschierte auf die Wolke zu. Dahinter konnte er zwei Schatten ausmachen – Ginny und Karkaroff.

„Ich finde, du hast ein ziemlich großes Maul, Asphodel", sagte er locker. Er ging an Potters lebloser Gestalt vorbei, doch er sah, wie Harry blinzelte und versuchte, seinen Kopf zu heben.

„Nicht!" zischte er fast unhörbar.

Harry verstand und schloss die Augen wieder.

„_Was _hast du gesagt?" Nun hörte sich die Stimme fast fassungslos an.

„Hast du was an den Ohren? Ich habe gesagt, du hast ein ziemlich großes _Maul_, Asphi."

Ein Fauchen antwortete ihm, und um ihn herum erschienen Werwölfe, Vampire und Dementoren.

„Das kannst du dir sparen, ich weiß, dass die nicht echt sind. Du fühlst dich ja total sicher, da in deiner Wolke, oder? Du hast wohl Angst, es mit jemand persönlich aufzunehmen, wie?"

Das Fauchen erhob sich wieder.

„Ich könnte dich sofort auf der Stelle töten!"

„Warum tust du es nicht, du Aufschneider?"

Draco zog alle Register, die er konnte. Er hatte nicht gelogen, als er zu Weasley gesagt hatte, er würde tun, was er am besten konnte – und das war nun mal seine große Klappe, und die Begabung, jeden in seiner Nähe in Weißglut zu bringen, wenn er wollte. Apropos Weasley, aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, dass Ron die anderen erreicht hatte.

„Vielleicht tue ich das sogar." Die Stimme klang nachdenklich und kalt.

„Ja, das habe ich mir gedacht. Versteck dich nur schön in deiner Wolke, mein Bester. Ich sage, etwas anderes kann man von einem Feigling wie dir gar nicht erwarten."

„Du willst also einen Kampf? _Mann gegen Mann_?" Wieder wechselte Asphodel seinen Tonfall, nun hörte er sich an, als würde er lachen.

_Plus As im Ärmel, und davon weißt du nichts, mein Freund._

„Ja", antwortete er laut.

Das schallende Gelächter erhob sich wieder.

„Du hast keine Chance."

„Das werden wir sehen. _Zeig dich, Asphodel_!"

Die Wolke, die düsteren Gestalten, alles verschwand in Sekundenbruchteilen. Er konnte Karkaroffs entsetztes Gesicht sehen, und der Mann wich an die dahinter liegende Wand zurück. Bis jetzt hatte niemand ihn gesehen gehabt, doch durch das Verschwinden der Wolke hatte jeder nun einen klaren Blick.

Narcissa schlug sich gespielt entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund, eine Geste, die Draco ein grimmiges Lächeln entlockte.

Es verschwand, als die _wahre _Gestalt des Dämons vor ihm auftauchte.

_Scheiße. Ach du heilige Scheiße. Tiel, du hättest nicht zufällig erwähnen können, dass der Typ __**riesig**_ _ist?_

Acht Arme, nur ein Auge, grün und hässlich wie die Nacht, das war alles, was er sehen konnte, bevor er sich zurückwarf, als einer der Arme – oder vielmehr der Tentakeln – durch die Luft peitschte und ihn fast traf.

„_Stupefey_!" schrie Draco, aber der Fluch prallte von der grünschillernden Oberfläche des Dämons einfach ab.

_Toll, und was jetzt? _

„_Crucio_!" ertönt ein Schrei neben ihm, und _das _traf den Dämon, brachte ihn jedoch nur kurz aus dem Konzept.

„Irgendwelche Ideen?" keuchte Harry neben ihm.

„Ja. Runter!"

Zwei Tentakel griffen durch die leere Luft, wo sich eben noch ihre Köpfe befunden hatten.

Der Dämon lachte schallend.

„Ein Potter und ein Malfoy, zusammen, welch herrliche Ironie, dass ihr sogar zusammen _sterben _werdet!"

_Zusammen._

Die verzerrte, undeutliche Stimme, die Tiel gehörte, wie Draco nun wusste.

„Was? Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich hab keinen Ton gesagt. Aufpassen!" Diesmal war Harry es, der sie außer Reichweite zog.

„Nicht du! Tiel! Was meinst du damit?"

_Zusammen!_

Mehr nicht, aber Draco verstand plötzlich.

„Glaubst du, du kriegst einen Avada Kedavra hin?" murmelte er leise.

Harry lächelte bitter.

„Was glaubst du denn? Aber das hält den nicht auf."

„Einer nicht, nein."

Harry wich einem Feuerstoß aus, den der Dämon ausgestoßen hatte. Asphodel spielte nur mit ihnen, er war siegesgewiss. Lange würden die beiden Sterblichen nicht mehr durchhalten.

„Du meinst ...?"

„Versuchen wir es. Auf drei?"

„Auf drei."

Draco packte Harrys Schulter, und beide richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf den Dämon. Dessen Miene wurde schlagartig besorgt.

„Eins ..."

„Zwei ..."

„_Adava Kedavra_!" schrieen beide wie aus einem Mund, und der Effekt war gewaltig. Der Dämon wurde vor die Brust getroffen, ein klaffendes Loch tauchte darin auf, und er stürzte hintenüber ... und dann verschwand er, wie schon zuvor seine Illusionen.

_Gut gemacht _flüsterte Tiels Stimme.

Dann begann eine Frau zu kreischen, irrsinnige Wut und Schmerzen klangen darin mit. Narcissa Malfoy. Ein Knacken ertönte, als Ron Weasley ihren Zauberstab über dem Knie zerbrach.

Draco verschwendete keinen Blick an sie, er eilte auf die Stelle zu, an der Karkaroff Ginny hatte liegen lassen. Harry war direkt hinter ihm.

Ginnys Kopf blutete etwas, aber sie öffnete die Augen, als Draco sie vorsichtig in den Arm nahm.

„Was ist passiert?" flüsterte sie benommen.

Draco küsste sie erleichtert.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, glaube ich. Eins nur – nach unserer Hochzeit nehme ich deinen Namen an – ich habe genug von der Familie Malfoy!"

Harry prustete los. Nicht lange, und Draco folgte ihm.

Ginny sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen, dann lachte sie einfach mit.


	22. Epilog

_Seit jenem Abend sind nun zehn Jahre vergangen, und in der Zwischenzeit ist viel passiert._

_Wir brachten Ginny in die Krankenstation von Hogwarts, wo auch Dumbledore bereits auf uns wartete. Er ließ sich von Potter alles erzählen, denn ich wollte – und konnte – nicht darüber sprechen. Ich vermeide es auch heute tunlichst, aber ein paar Dinge müssen noch erwähnt werden._

_Mutter wurde zu lebenslänglicher Haft in Azkaban verurteilt, genau wie Karkaroff. Sie sagte nichts aus, keinen Ton, aber das musste sie auch nicht, denn Karkaroff redete genug für sie beide. Fudge ließ die Drohung vom __**Infinitus Flamma **__wieder fallen – sein Glück würde ich sagen. Ich bin ihn übrigens auch los._

_Was Mutter anbelangt, sie kam nie in Azkaban an. Am nächsten Tag fand man sie tot in der Zelle des Untersuchungsgefängnisses. Niemand weiß, wie es ihr gelungen ist, obwohl ich eine Ahnung habe, die ich jedoch nicht aussprechen werde._

_Das allerbeste – nach Ginnys Genesung natürlich – war das Gesicht von Fudge, als er alle Anklagen gegen mich fallen lassen musste. Es war Karkaroff gewesen, der Angus McKinley ermordet hatte, und mir die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben wollte. Zähneknirschend händigte er mir auch die Kaution wieder aus. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich viel zu ihm gesagt habe, ich war mehr damit beschäftigt, mir das Lachen zu verbeißen._

_Potter und ich wurden mit dem Merlinorden Erster Klasse ausgezeichnet, und ich tat etwas, dass Severus mir nie verziehen hat und wohl auch nie verzeihen wird – ich lehnte ihn ab. Viele Leute – darunter auch die halbe Familie Weasley – haben mich damals nach den Gründen gelöchert, aber ich fand, die lagen auf der Hand, also hielt ich meine große Klappe und ließ sie weiterrätseln. Ginny hat nie auch nur einen Ton dazu gesagt – und Potter auch nicht._

_Malfoy Manor brannte ab. Keiner, nicht ein einziger fragte, warum ich danach eine Woche lang eine Hand in Verband trug. Das Geld, das nach Narcissas Tod in meine Hände fiel, floss vollständig in den Laden der Weasleys und machte Ginny zur Teilhaberin. Ich wollte nichts davon, keinen Knut. Ginny wehrte sich zwar mit Händen und Füßen, aber schließlich ließ sie sich doch überzeugen. _

_Was mich betrifft – Dumbledore bot mir die Stelle als Zaubertranklehrer erneut an, diesmal fest. Severus erhielt die Stelle als Lehrer zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, und ganz ehrlich, sein Unterricht ist sogar noch besser als Lupins. Und das finde nicht nur ich. Vielleicht hat auch seine Ehe mit dazu beigetragen, dass er nicht mehr halb so sarkastisch und fies ist wie früher. Ja, Ehe, ihr braucht mich nicht so anzugucken. Chloe Snape – ehemals Sinistra – unterrichtet immer noch Astronomie, und die beiden kommen sehr gut miteinander aus._

_Fudge wurde drei Jahre später aus seinem Amt gewählt. Und dreimal dürft ihr raten, wer Zaubereiminister wurde und es bis heute immer noch ist. Nachdem Dumbledore erneut ablehnte, ernannte man Harry Potter zu Fudges Nachfolger. Unter uns: beneiden tue ich ihn mit Sicherheit nicht, aber er macht seine Sache gut – viel viel besser als Fudge. Auch wenn er das von mir sicher nicht zu hören bekommt, und ich ihn regelmäßig aufs Korn nehme, wenn wir uns zufällig über den Weg laufen. Manche Dinge ändern sich eben nicht, und Spaß macht es mir außerdem._

_Vielleicht noch zwei Dinge, auf denen ich monatelang herumgerätselt hatte, und deren Lösung mir dann einfach in den Schoß fiel. Das erste war Trelawney. Nachdem wir den Kampf gegen Asphodel gewonnen hatten, fiel mir sofort auf, dass sie meinen Blick mied. Sie beschwerte sich auch mit keiner Silbe darüber, dass ich den Lehrerposten zurückerhielt. Das fand ich nun wiederum verdächtig, und ich setzte Chloe auf sie an. Nach vielem Herumgerede und vielerlei Ausflüchten gab Trelawney schließlich zu, dass sie mich für den Schuldigen hielt, weil jemand ihr Gift ins Ohr geträufelt hatte. Sie rückte nicht mit der Sprache heraus, um wen es sich gehandelt hatte, aber das musste sie auch nicht. Eins und eins kann ich immer noch zusammenzählen._

_Die andere Sache betraf Lupin und sein Interesse an Crestville House. Ich kam mir vor wie der Idiot des Jahrhunderts – nicht zum ersten mal übrigens - als ich den Grund dafür herausfand. Lupins Frau – auch er hat geheiratet – ist die letzte Nachfahrin des Erbauers, und Crestville House war sein Hochzeitsgeschenk. Und ich hatte wieder so schlau sein wollen, auf so eine Lösung wäre ich im ganzen Leben nicht gekommen._

_Ginny und ich haben zwei Töchter und einen Sohn. Die älteste, Tiel, ist jetzt sieben, Helena ist vier und Leven gerade mal ein halbes Jahr alt. Lessa kümmert sich um sie, wenn wir keine Zeit haben, und sie ist glücklich über ihre Aufgabe. Allerdings versuchen wir, trotz allem Stress, den es manchmal gibt, immer für sie da zu sein. Ich werde den Fehler meiner Eltern nicht mit meinen Kindern wiederholen, das habe ich mir geschworen. _

_Das Leben ist nicht mehr so aufregend wie früher – aber Aufregung und Action habe ich so viel gehabt, dass es mindestens für drei Leben reicht. _

_Und mal ganz ehrlich – wer braucht das schon?_


End file.
